Warehouse of Imaginings
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: Consider this to be a vault for near drabble-length/one-shots. Various characters, ideas, and genres are involved. Updates will be irregular. Next chapter: It's not fortune telling, it's *SCIENCE*!
1. Victorious

Kazoo Productions ™presents

Prompt: Victorious

* * *

She was never my friend. It annoys me that people think that. I was something that was useful and amusing to her. I knew that and she knew that I did.

But we understood each other. As long as I did as I was told, stayed loyal, entertained, we were 'friends'. And friends do things for each other.

Why else would she see to it that the matchmakers were kept away from me? Because she knew I wanted Zuko. Why not help her friend out?

Why else would my uncle be promoted to warden? Of course, after all his long years of service, he deserves it, right?

Yes, Princess.

Why else would the Fire Lord make my father, out of all people, governor? He's almost as qualified as Tom-Tom.

It didn't matter that I'd left the Fire Nation. It's not like she couldn't retrieve me whenever she wished. I'd been expecting her to show up eventually. Two years…and nothing changed. I wasn't stupid enough to believe it would.

_Let's play a game._

"We're trading a powerful, earthbending king for a two year old? It just doesn't seem fair."

What could I say?

'He's my brother.'

Yes, that's what I'd say to the girl who'd laughed when she told me Zuko had been burned and banished by their father and sent to find a dead legend.

It was just the same. Nothing had changed. I went along with it only because a blind rabbit-monkey could see that the children who had him were not going to hurt him. If they had, they would have died anyway.

Everything was a test with her. Are you loyal? What about now? What about now? Wait, was that a slip there?

Of course not, Princess.

It was a game. She was going to win. She always won. That would mean someone else was better, smarter, stronger than her. Such a person didn't exist. So play the game. Play and lose.

She had goals. She was going to reach them. If she had to step on your back to get them, bend over. Fire Lord Azula. The girl was ambitious, if nothing else.

Friends don't use each other. Friends don't manipulate you or humiliate you or force you to choose between them and your family.

That is what you do with a tool, a pawn, a soldier. To something expendable. A means to an end.

I have always known this. She was never my friend.

Zuko was. He was always kind. He never tricked me. He wouldn't have made me choose. He went out of his way to protect me. He was so incredibly stupid too.

That's why I didn't even think about it. He was going to die and I could stop it. So I did.

It didn't matter that I was outnumbered. I know what I'm capable of. It didn't matter that it went against the Princess. She could jump in the lake for all I care.

"Why would you do it?"

I honestly almost laughed.

She really didn't know? Was she really not as intelligent as she makes everyone believe? Ah, but this wasn't a head matter though. She was always so logical. She never got ridiculous.

Seriously, who would have thought that I would just jump up and save the jerk who dumped me in a letter and help him escape from his sister who is going to kill me for it? I know I didn't see it coming.

"I guess you don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you."

I was going to die. That was okay because she was too.

Then Ty Lee happened.

I didn't see that coming either.

It really took my thunder for a moment too. I was all set to die and she ruined it by saving my life. But I should have expected that. She was always my friend.

We were imprisoned. That was it. We weren't killed, for whatever reason. I will never believe that it was sentimentality.

The war ended. The Princess and Ozai lost. Both are imprisoned. Azula snapped. I think it was all that pressure to reach those goals. I knew that much driven passion couldn't be good for your head.

Neither will be killed because Zuko is her opposite. He is painfully sentimental. I hope that doesn't cost him later.

For now, things are good. The world is at peace. I have Zuko.

Coincidentally, the title of Fire Lady came along with that.

I win.

To the victor goes the spoils.

It's okay. You can laugh. It's funny.

* * *

It seems my muse is in a drabbly mood. There are no set characters for this series. That seems to be the standard case for these things anyway.


	2. Invisible

Kazoo Productions ™presents

* * *

She smacked the last opponent to the ground outside the ring with a slab of earth.

The crowd roared.

They saw her.

They witnessed her skill. Her smile stretched across her face. She enjoyed what she did. Her shoulders shook with laughter.

She was acknowledged.

They cheered her name. They bowed at her feet. They nodded to her with respect.

She was known.

Her confidence was shown. She insulted rudely, loudly. She was herself.

This was her. They accepted it. They wanted it.

They loved her.

The silence was deafening.

They saw a girl that wasn't real.

She sat in her chair. She did not smile. She ate mechanically. Her shoulders were straight.

She played the doll. She feigned fragility. That is what they loved. That is what they wanted. That is what they accepted.

This wasn't her.

They didn't see her.


	3. Mercy Is a Lie

Prompt: Mercy

It was dark.

At night, he couldn't see. They left him no candles. The moon only glowed dimly into his cell. It revealed nothing. There was nothing to reveal.

Something inside him tried to stray away from the dark but there was nowhere for it to go. There was no light. No way to spark it for even a moment.

He'd never been afraid of the dark before because he'd always been able to banish it.

Not anymore.

He still did not fear it. But the dark was unnerving.

It was cold.

A thin blanket and a tunic and pants. That was all. The mat did not count.

He hated the cold. He always had. It never used to be a problem though. A flame inside him, in his chakra, would warm him if manipulated right. He could stand stark naked in a blizzard and survive.

Back then. Not anymore.

He was always cold.

The same guards who used to bow before him and look at him with fear and awe served him gruel with disgust and hostility.

The son he burned and banished sat on his throne.

The daughter…did not exist any longer.

The Avatar changed it all. He made him this away. He stripped him of his title and bending. His son locked him away. They moved forward into an era of peace and love.

They were hypocrites and fools.

They let him live only to die slowly in his shame and misery. They hoped to reform him perhaps?

How could he think of anything else but his failure and defeat? Of everything he lost. Everything he'd sacrificed. His wife, his children, his father, his brother. Everything.

He had been so close. So close!

Mercy, they said it was. How gracious of them to spare his life after all the terrible things he's done. Surely he had been worthy of death. He deserved it.

He sat in the dark, cold and alone.

His memories tormented him whether sleeping or waking.

_You are weak. You are a failure. You are a disgrace. You are worthless._

It never ended. It cycled around all the time. His thoughts bit at his mind, tore at his spirit.

A scream echoed throughout all the chambers of the prison tower. Guards and prisoners alike felt their blood run cold at such a sound. Something so broken. So dying.

Mercy…it was the cruelest thing that they could have possibly done to him.


	4. Sibling

Her first word was Zuzu. When she learned to crawl, she tried to follow him. She would make him hold her hand and let her walk with him, screaming her lungs out if he didn't. She craved attention from everyone, but she focused on him mostly.

They used to play wrestling. He was four, she was two. He was careful to be gentle with her, only swatting her little fists away. She was not, trying to hit him as hard as she could. That was the game and she always won.

That was okay though. She was a baby. She was his sister. If it made her happy and giggle, he'd let her do anything short of pull of his hair out.

Then she turned four. Then she made flame dance around her hands. Then their father realized his little girl had the potential for greatness.

When she gained their father's attention, something Zuko never had, he became jealous. It wasn't fair. He wanted her to leave him alone because it wasn't fair.

If he had to ignore her and run away in order to get that point across, he did.

Their play turned fierce. If she followed him, it was to torment him.

She still wanted his attention. If she had to pick on him for it, fine. She would.

_Oh, no, your soldiers are on fire. _

Look at me.

_Where could the scroll have possibly gone? _

Look at me.

_Mother, make Zuzu play with me._

Look at me.

_Dad likes me best._

She became something he couldn't ignore. An itch, a thorn, a nuisance. Whatever you wish to call it. He was her big brother. She wanted his attention.

She became a little monster.


	5. Moving On

Prompt: Grief

* * *

Tui was gone.

He was alone. He had no one.

"It will be all right."

This…one. She was not Tui. Tui was gone.

"I will be with you now."

He did not want her to be with him. He wanted Tui. She was always there. Until she wasn't. Now this one, lovely as she was, kind and gentle as she was, was _not his Tui_.

Her ethereal form was before him. White hair, pale yet dark skin. Blue eyes. Delicate. Elegant.

"La."

"Do not speak my name, imposter!" his words came out in a thunderous rush, loud as the crashing waves now in the physical realm.

She gazed at him for a moment before she replied.

"I am no imposter. But I will not speak your name again until you say I can."

He calmed again, merely nodding and looking away from her to nothing.

The silence remained for a second, an hour, a lifetime before she spoke again.

"Would you dance with me?"

"No! You do not know the dance! Only Tui and I do."

"Tui cannot dance with you anymore. I will."

"You don't know," his voice was troubled, stirring the waters of the corporeal world.

Pale yet dark hand raised to touch him, lightly, gently, on the shoulder. He stared at it as if it was a foreign thing.

"Then teach me."

The other pale yet dark hand touched his face, turning it to hers.

"Please."

She was not Tui.

One of his own hands found its way to her waist. The other grasped her hand on his chin.

He stepped back, pulling away.

She followed, pushing herself after.

Moments passed, days, years, millennia. Spinning and twirling, the dance did not stop for anything. It never ended.

After a time, after some time, he said,

"You may call me La."

She smiled.

The moon beamed.

"Then I am truly your Tui."

* * *

A/N: Tui and La; push and pull. I was gonna have her be all gentle and coaxing, and might still do another that way, but then she is pull and there are different ways to do that. I had a paragraph to describe Tui but I wanted to keep the sentences and everything short. Plus, I think it's better to let y'all use your own perceptions of Tui. I am also aware that Eastern cultures don't do the waltz. Neither do I.

I like drabbles. No commitment :)

edited 1-3-2011: Apparently, I had the names switched.


	6. Talented

The Princess Azula was a prodigy. She made fire when she was four. Everyone was so impressed. Everyone oohed and aahed over her amazing abilities, how smart she was, and what a lovely child too. She was gifted. Lucky. And she knew it.

Mai was a prodigy in her own right. She never made fire. No one would be impressed with what she could do. They would have gasped and stared in horror over her…talents. She was cursed. And she didn't even know it.

Six years old and astonished, the pale, little Fire Nation lady stares at her hands. She sits on the floor where her legs collapsed.

It was not possible. She must have imagined that. It was a dream. A ridiculous one.

She extends her arms out in front of her, palm pressed against palm. A breath in slowly. Breathes out and moves her hands apart in an arc.

The papers on her little desk are swept into the air. Her curtains twirl. The sheets on her bed are tossed onto the floor.

Her thoughts were not on the disgrace to her family, what would happen to her if she were found out, or even why the air moves for her.

She smiles.

She wonders if she can use this to help her throw her knives better.

* * *

A/N: Some airbenders had to have escaped. If not, escaped, Aang couldn't have been the only absent one. My theory that someone was crazy, stupid, desperate, or genius enough to hide in the Fire Nation and go native looks pretty good to me. Honestly, I secretly think almost every non-fire nationer is an airbender descendant.


	7. Replay

A man of sixteen sat in a darkened room with a single, red candle. As he drew breath, the flame kept in time with him. For all intents and purposes, it _was _him. He extended a part of himself into the fire and took a part of it into him.

Eyes closed, he extended his hand, palm up, to the small fire. He beckoned with two fingers. The fire separated from its wick to hover above his palm. Air and his will sustained it.

His meditative breath became deeper, the flame burned brighter and larger until it almost lit up the entire room. It wreathed around his figure, close enough to feel its heat. Wildly, it stirred the air of the room. It touched the edge of the curtains on the windows but did not ignite.

He didn't want it to.

Golden eyes opened. He raised his arms. Fire curled around his arms. The fire came to his beckoning hands, he pressed his hands together, and it compressed into a single, small flame. He guided it back to its candle.

He raised his hands level to his chest, palms down, breathing in. He expelled the breath slowly as he lowered his hands, extinguishing the flame.

The man stood, leaving the candle to be used later. He navigated to the only door of the room by memory, pausing momentarily to put his shirt on. He pushed open the double doors and blinked against the light of the sun. He stepped out into the open, ignoring the four guards on either side of him.

A woman of fifteen years leaned against the wall, just pass the sentries. The boredom slipped from her face upon seeing him. She pushed herself off to stand in front of him as he made to move past her. Smiling, she bowed before him.

"My prince," she said.

"What do you want?"

She straightened and reached out to pull his shirt closed. Her arms went around him to the red sash at his back. He rolled his eyes but allowed her touch. More than that. He enjoyed her touch.

She looked up and smiled into his eyes. His lip twitched.

"Your brother's back."

He frowned with a grunt. He brushed past her and didn't look back as she followed.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Did she sound worried? Whatever for? It's not like he was going to set him on fire or anything.

"Where else? I'm going to greet my _dear _brother. Then I'm going to go _burn _something."

"Are you going to pick on Xin-Zhe again?"

He turned back to her, giving a predatory smirk.

"Only if he doesn't move fast enough."

Then he disappeared around the corner.

"Ozai, wait!" Ursa called after him.

Prince or no, someone needed to tell him no. Ignored by his father and his mother dead, she supposed the job fell to her as his betrothed.


	8. Wonder

He laughed and touched her shoulder. She smiled because he did. Because she loved his smile, and his laugh, and seeing him happy.

She loved him.

Which was wrong. He was her friend, he was married, Mai was pregnant, she had Aang. She _loved _Aang but…differently than him.

He loved her too. As a friend, never more, never less.

She would never try to be anything more than that to him. It would be wrong to betray their friendship, and Aang and Mai's trust like that. There was little contentment in that notion.

But there are times, she wonders briefly, that even a moment would be worth it.

She watches as he turns to Mai, touches her face, smiles _because _of her.

_'What would it be like to be her?'_


	9. Not Really

They were very much not like a dragon tail. In such stories, there is either a noble prince and a fair commoner maiden or a fair princess and a noble commoner, either having to prove their worth or love and devotion in some such insane, deadly way.

They were both nobles, he a prince, she a lady, daughter to a governor.

Yes, there was that whole banishment/quest for the Avatar but really, it had nothing to do with her.

And yes, she left her family to go find him, but by 'request' of the princess for the sole purpose of imprisoning -maybe executing- him.

Him leaving once they were reuinited after the 'death' of the Avatar was also very not typical of dragon tails. Except for that one when the prince forgets about his beloved betrothed and is about to marry some other skank, er…woman.

And for some reason, no one could recall any stories where the lesser female noble risks her life, not by attacking and subduing several dozen fire bending guards, but by daring to defy a lightning bending prodigy in order to save the higher male noble.

Her own imprisonment is reminiscent to the story of the girl locked high in the tower by a witch. Yet her own rescue was much less romantic.

Neither could they say they got their 'happily ever after'. There was just one assassination attempt too many to claim that.

However, the prince turned Fire Lord and his Fire Lady would live together for many years. They would know happiness and sorrow, anger and joy. They would fight and make up. They would yell and they would love.

They lived ever after.


	10. Reunite

His back was to the cage and the door. His gaze bored into the stone in front of him. Ozai did not bother to turn around when he heard the door creak open. It was either a guard or Zuko. Either here to drop off his gruel or ask where his mother was.

The hell if he even knew.

Whoever came in did not come any closer than the door. If not for the fact they he could hear that person's breathing, he'd have thought no one came in at all. He might as well see who would _deign_ to pay him a visit.

He turned around and his eyes went wide.

Ursa…she was here.

What side of the body went numb when one was having a heart attack?

He didn't blink, didn't move as she tentatively stepped forward and knelt down in front of him. She flinched, and he just noticed that his hand went through the bars to reach for her.

She stared at him with a look he wasn't certain of. Like she thought he deserved this…but that he could have been so much greater than this.

Regret. Compassion. And such sadness.

Slowly, she took his offered hand, pressed a kiss to it. Reached through the bars to touch his face and he brought up his own to keep it there for _as long _as she was with him.

While she was with him, he made no claims to regret anything. He was not suddenly reformed. There was no sudden revelation. But for a time, for a moment, there was something _almost _like content, just shy of peace.

In history, he would be remembered as a monster. But what can be said of those who love monsters?

A/N: Monsters are created. Before they lose themselves, there has to be a point when that decision, that point is reached. For Ozai, it all went downhill after Ursa left.


	11. Disciplinary

He was not wrong.

Disgraced and banished. Scarred and hurt. He would suffer for what he's done. How dare he. Speaking as if it was his place to be heard. Only a prince. The boy would learn respect, learn that the place of a prince is to be seen, heard when told to speak.

He was not wrong.

The Fire Lord showed mercy to the boy. He easily could have ended his miserable life. None would speak against the act, only praise the ruler's wise reasoning. One who does not know his place is only a hinderance. Especially him.

But...

Now off to find a dead legend, off to 'preserve the empire'. Off on a fool's errand that no one wants him to return from. He is not welcome in the Fire Nation's embrace. Only if, by some blessing of Agni, does he find and capture the dread Avatar. Only then.

Go then, Prince! Away with you. Sail forth and strive to bring glory to your people. Yet mark these words. It would be wise for you to learn the lesson the Fire Lord has tasked for you. Do not bring further disgrace to the people and your lord.

..._I was not wrong._


	12. Technicalities

He's bleeding. He's been absently aware of that for a while, the pain making itself known. The wound stings and throbs in time with his heartbeat. Blood runs down his arm and drips off his fingers to the grassy earth he marches on. The trees shade his path, yet he still feels the sun _burn._ He will never not feel it. But he's going to try anyway. He's going to try to go.

_Go where?_

Anywhere that is not here. Anywhere that is not stained with blood of men, women, children. Anywhere that the smell of burning flesh is absent. Anywhere else other than the ravaged war zone not a yet a mile behind him. If he were to turn back, he would still be able to see jagged earth, torn bodies spilling rivers of blood, corpses crushed and ablaze, and cold, dead stares. He does not turn, doesn't need to. He knows with _perfect_ clarity what he left behind.

Death, destruction, pain. Are these things not evil? Was he not the cause of it? He and his fire? All is defined not by what it is, but what it does. If he did evil, he and his fire, was he not also? So be it.

Evil he was then. He had no choice. It was born into him and trained to near perfection. He could not simply put it off like a robe not his own. It was his; it was him. He breathed, and it was. The fire he wielded had _taken _too much. He could not be redeemed. But he could be beaten, destroyed, killed. His portion of evil was housed in a mortal vessel. Good is the conqueror of evil. So he must go to find the good that will vanquish the evil. That will end the death, destruction, and pain. That will end him.

_The Fire Nation?_

No. Not them. They are the source of it. Evil cannot be destroyed by evil. One will only become more haughty and proud at the destruction of the other. Yet it will continue more powreful. But still, a problem. The Nation would not suffer him to live; he would not suffer them to be the ones who killed him. So he would hide. Run and hide and search for the good that had to be _somewhere. _That's not to say that he will go down easy however. Evil never dies without a fight.

Until that time, let him wander, stumble, stride on with certainty in his fate. Let there be no doubt in his goal for all the days of his life, short as he is sure they will be. He will rise and sleep, eat, drink, and know hunger and thirst. He would think to end it himself and bring a blade of fire _ever so near _his neck on more than one occasion before he would be reminded of his fate.

And then one day, Jeong-Jeong met a man with a lotus tile…

* * *

A/N: this was going to be an Uncle dies scenario with Zuko. But then the Deserter took over. I can't say as I mind though


	13. Heights

They didn't win. Ozai did. He killed the Avatar, burned a path through the Earth Kingdom straight to Bah Sing Se. General Iroh was not among the ones who made it out alive.

They'd failed. The Phoenix King ruled. But only for a short time. He was slain by his mad daughter, then Princess Azula, now the Phoenix Empress. Her sole purpose, it seemed was to hunt down her brother, former Crown Prince Zuko, now traitor of the Nation.

With supreme rule over the land, it was only a matter of time before he was found. Nearly all of her resources were scouring the globe for him. The counsel warned against such a move. She was spreading her forces too thin. The colonies might rebel. The counsel was burned alive in their homes along with their families.

It was only a matter of time.

**B**_.R._**E**_.A._**K**

The map on the wall was marked with a small singe mark for every spot that had been searched. Gold eyes flicked across its surface.

"Oh where, oh where has that brother of mine hidden himself?"

The question echoed, repeating itself in a quieter whisper each time.

"With his hair cut short and his face half-burnt."

She sang to herself, an amused smile on her pretty features. Her little tune struck a note of absurdity in her and she giggled like a child, wildly. Her good humor left as suddenly as it came, and she stood emotionless once again.

He wouldn't stop hiding. He needed to, though. She needed to see him. She couldn't ki-

Her head snapped around towards the sound, imagined or otherwise. She stared into the far corner of the room, waiting. The torches blazed a hot blue. The light revealed no threat. Slowly, she turned back around.

…she couldn't kill him otherwise. She couldn't feel better if he didn't die. Because he could take it from her. He could be plotting now against her with the servants, and the generals, and the cooks. And that wasn't fair at all. Not at all. So he needed to stop hiding.

Her brother was stupid, always was, always would be. But he wasn't enough of a moron to show himself. Too much of a coward. So she'd _make _him.

She smiled to herself far too wide, eyes far too excited.

But why shouldn't she be? She was going to visit some _old _friends.

_B.**R.**E**.A**.K_

Lady Mai was sentenced to death. Execution by flame whip until dead. Lady Ty Lee's hands were removed by blades of fire.

**B.**_R.**E.**A.**K**_

Gold eyes stared towards the map on the wall without seeing it.

He hadn't come. It made no sense. Why hadn't he come? It had been nearly a month. The execution was made public knowledge. Every detail had been accounted for. Surely he'd be blinded by rage. Surely he'd come to try and kill her.

But he hadn't come.

Why? Why not? Where was he? He had to come; she needed him to. She couldn't feel better unless he was dead!

She froze, remembering the last time she'd seen him. At the Agni Kai. The lightning. Had he – No. She'd seen him stand. Hadn't she? He was alive, wasn't he?

He had to be alive! If he was dead, she would feel better. But she didn't! She didn't.

Her breath came in short gasps. Her eyes widened as she sank to her knees. A high keening passed through her lips, and she bit down _hard _to stop. She tasted blood.

Gentle arms surrounded her, rocking her. Sweet hands brushed over her hair. A calm voice spoke to her.

"Zuko's not coming, Azula."

"He has to! I need him to! I need to –"

"He can't, darling."

A pale hand lifted from her head and directed her gaze upward. Her breath came out on a sob.

Zuko, face untouched, looked down on her with calm, grieved eyes. Ozai stood with his back to her. Iroh sat with an air of pity. Lu Ten stood next to him, seemingly stunned.

"He can't come to you because he's with us."

She was alone.

_S**H**A_**tt**_eR_

A/N: well…that was morbid.


	14. Brat

Mai was spoiled. She knew that. Everyone knew that. She always got what she wanted and for the longest time, she'd thought that was Zuko. She'd thought she loved him, and she probably had. But at some point, she'd lost him. He didn't want her anymore, didn't belong to her. His new love became the Nation and restoring its honor. He threw himself into it as fully as his pursuit of the Avatar.

Every day, she could see him getting farther and farther from her. Every day, she could feel him letting go, despite her efforts. Maybe she didn't try hard enough. Maybe she shouldn't have tried at all. When they broke up, it was a mutual, no-hard feelings situation. And they parted ways.

Mai knew a part of her would always love Zuko, would always care for him. But she didn't want him anymore. So she'd find someone new, maybe. Or maybe she wouldn't. Maybe she'd travel. Maybe she would never marry. Perhaps she would become a black widow. She hadn't fully decided yet.

For the time being, Mai wanted for nothing. She was content.


	15. Aware

"_You don't know anything about me!"_

She used to follow him when Azula ignored her or sent her away. She used to know all of his favorite spots to hide and think and practice and cry. She used to watch him when he fed the turtle-ducks with his mother and then Mai.

She knew he went to the arbor on the east side of the palace when the frustration got to him. When Azula surpassed him yet again. When she received the praise and attention from Prince Ozai. He'd sit for hours and sometimes he'd cry, and she'd stay near but never approached him. This was his place. She shouldn't even be here. So she never approached him.

She knew the pond was a special place to him. He'd sit with Lady Ursa and they'd talk and she'd talk to her son, making him laugh and smile. She would smile to herself. But this was their place. She knew not to intrude. Then when she was gone, one time, she'd almost sat with him. But then Mai was there and she knew not to interfere. So she watched them sit quietly and saw when they first held hands. She'd felt happy and sad at the same time. So odd.

She knew he used to go to the stables and beg the old soldier to teach him how to use dao blades. She watched him fumble and curse and silently encourage him. She celebrated each success with him and he never knew, knowing the pride he felt that he knew something Azula couldn't do.

She knew he thought she was annoying because she was always moving and happy and laughing. But she couldn't help herself. She couldn't stop being happy and laughing and annoying him. And that only made her do it more.

She knew his father didn't want him to come back. She knew that a part of him knew that too.

She followed him to the arbor on the east side of the palace where he sat and thought for hours. She watched him when he sat with Mai at the pond. She followed him when he went to the prison and to the catacombs. She knew he hadn't killed the Avatar, and she knew Azula probably lied. She always lied.

She knew that he was going to leave.

That's why she'd scoffed and said

"_I know you."_

Oh, did she ever…

* * *

A/N: because Ty Lee used to crush on him too!


	16. Double Image

He loves him because that man is his father and he'd do anything for him. Every boy thinks that his father is the most incredible man in the world. The prince is no exception.

Nevermind he ignores him; his father is a busy man and doesn't have time now. Later though. So the young prince scraped his knee. Get over it. Why would the Fire Lord read a story to his son? Didn't the servants teach him that already? Daddy has better things to do like to wage war against the filthy earthbenders.

At long last, the little prince has mastered a new set of katas.

Will he receive praise or congratulations? Oh, no. He will be reminded that his sibling has long since mastered that kata much sooner than he, and his accomplishment will be dismissed. He tries to think of something else to say, to prove he's just as smart but Father tells him to be quiet.

It's okay because he still loves his father. If he told the prince to commit seppuku, he'd hesitate only a moment before shoving the blade through his belly. If his father told him that he was going to marry this woman he'd spoken to three times in his life, he would. If his father told him to kill his own son, then it is already as good as done.

Because he loves and respects and fears that man who has called him 'son' four times in his life. He knows that he is cold, cruel, and unforgiving and has always tried to seek his favor. Favor that he has given to his first-born so readily.

And yet…there have been times he has hated him. Times he wished that man was not his father. Times he wished that man no longer breathed. He has wished to be his brother before. He has prayed that his father would show some sort of affection or just that he didn't hate him.

But Ozai realized long ago that would take a miracle. Still, he thinks as he watches his body burning on its funeral pyre. He thinks it as he is crowned Fire Lord by the sages. He loves that man. His old man.

"Long Live Fire Lord Ozai!"

He wonders if his father is proud of him.

* * *

This one seems a bit...rambling. Disoriented.


	17. Hereafter

There were no sides in the Spirit World. Prejudices from the previous life were irrevelvant. Nationality, wealth, status, ability, none of it really mattered in this place.

Yet for some, they would not let these emotions, blunted by the passage over, go. They would not accept their fellow man, one who'd they disdained before, as an equal. Perhaps because humans are creatures of habit, and emotions are associations made through a lifetime. Perhaps that is why they find it so hard to let go. Maybe because in this new, strange world, they wish to hold onto something familiar.

Ozai - no longer a prince, a lord, a bender - looked down at the boy before him with cool disgust. Jet, a warrior still, and _almost _free…he glared back with burning hatred.

People like them – the bitter, proud, angry, sorrowful – they are the reason weaponry and bending were banned from the Spirit World so long ago. They two would have long to go before they found peace.


	18. Mama Bear

_(stolen from Loopy777) Avatar Spirit Dot Net Drabble Contest entry. Criteria was:_

_**Right & Wrong**_

_**Bop it! (I want action! Not a long dissertation on the moralities of glaring at a hummingbird.)**_  
_**Twist it! (I want something unexpected! I don't want a lead up into a predictable end.)**_  
_**Pull it! (My leg, I mean. Give me some humor. Don't make it silly, but make it serious AND funny. This is not something a lot of people can pull off well, but please at least try. If you just can't, it's okay. This is the least important of the three.)**_

_**Word limit is 1500.**_

* * *

The tall woman was clothed in simple black and green, blending in with the shadows of the night covered town before stepping through the doors of an Earth Kingdom bar. It was busy, but not overly crowded with men, soldiers of the old war with nothing better to do.

After a hundred years, the Avatar had finally stopped the Fire Nation's conquest in under a year. A new Fire Lord, the former banished Prince Zuko, now ruled and made grand promises for the future. So far, he seemed to tell the truth. So far the reports were good, with only concern to the young man's…diplomacy skills. Or the little he had.

The man she was to meet was at the back of the room at a small table. As she walked through the dimly lit room, some of the men took notice of her, or rather the sway of her hips. Even in the baggy clothing she wore, most of their alcohol dazed eyes could recognize _woman_ when they saw it. A broad-shouldered man reached for her as she passed, _just _touching the fabric of her pant leg. She ignored him. The others, emboldened by even the slightest acceptance, began making catcalls, and one man deemed it a _brilliant idea _to plant his chair directly in the woman's path. She stopped four feet in front of him, leveling a golden glare at him.

"You're in my way. Move," she told him.

Glassy green eyes roved over her figure, and a lecherous grin made what could be considered a reasonably attractive misshapen.

"Na-uh, honey. How 'bout you move for me? Gojen," he turned to his friend, "she's got dancin' hips, don' she? Give her a beat to dance to."

The other man obliged him, drumming a steady rhythm on the table top that the rest of the men joined in on. The woman sighed and gave them all a bored look. Then she slowly advanced on the instigator, not in a dance but a steady walk. Then without warning, she kicked her foot under his chair, tipping it back and toppling him over to the ground. The drumming stopped.

He shook his head to clear it then snarled at her.

"You little bi –"

A bottle was broken over his head, effectively knocking him out. The woman then stepped over the unconscious man and continued to the man at the back table. The little man, not even reaching her own height, stood and bowed to her, she inclining her head in return before taking her own seat across from him.

"What news do you have for me, Taiza?" she asked.

Taiza was a Fire Nation colonist with family and friends still in the Fire Nation, the capitol, in fact. They were in the affairs of the courts. He had been also until he'd done something involving a daimyo, a talented geisha, the daimyo's wife, blackmail, and assassination attempts. Afterwards, he developed a speech impediment from bad nerves – one of the assassins had cut off an inconsequential piece of his tongue –, and his family thought it best if he left the Fire Nation for a time. And change his name. Simply, he was a skittish, rat-weasel of a man. But he was useful to her because he still had connections in the Fire Nation that she did not.

He certainly didn't give her the information out of the kindness of his heart. Money and her silence were his motivation for giving. Also, he was more than a little afraid of the woman across from him. Suffice it to say, he'd heard stories.

"Fire L-l-ord Zuko's been m-making, uh, some ch-changes to the c-council," he stuttered out. Normally, he could speak without stuttering, but quite frankly, this lady scared the ashes out of him. "He's h-had-d…f-f-fi-ive people try t-to kill him this mo-onth al-l-lone."

The woman's golden eyes stared back at his brown ones dispassionately. She quirked a slim brow.

"Do I make you nervous, Taiza?"

"Y-yes."

"Because you think I'm going to do something terrible to you?"

"Ye-yes."

"I assure you, I am not. You are useful to me, and I will not harm you."

He practically wilted with relief.

"Of course," she said, "I could always slap you around a few times if you think that will help you get over it."

His eyes nearly bulged out of his head, and he gaped like a fish washed up on shore.

"Hm," she hummed and smiled minutely. "It was a joke. You may continue."

He went on to tell her about what specific changes he'd made that are suspected of being the reason the attempts were made. Five of the council were taken into custody for conspiracy, treason, and embezzlement. The rest of them were being investigated, and none of them were happy about it.

"Is Orenko still serving on the council?" she asked curiously.

"N-no. He's been d-d-dead three y-years."

"Near to when he was banished," she mused aloud.

"Y-you must un-unders-s-stand, the rep-p-ports h-a-ave not been completely c-c-confirmed, but the evidence is-s-s rather –"

"I would appreciate if you'd stop stuttering and merely _tell me,_" the woman's voice was soft, but there was a hard edge to it. It seemed as if the phrase '_before I throttle_ _you_' hung in the air. "I will use my own sensibilities to judge whether or not there's any credence to it."

The little man noticeably shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Taiza took in a deep, calming breath before blurting out,

"They s-say he's going to marry the W-w-wa-" her eyes narrowed at him dangerously – "Waterbender Katara!"

Her hands clenched atop the table until the knuckles turned white.

"Iroh is his advisor. What has he said about this?"

"General Iroh h-a-as s-s-sai…um…she would g-give hi-i-im handsome, blue-eyed grandbabies…?"

Her eyes went wide and vacantly stared at a spot above Taiza's head. The weasely little man squirmed nervously, wondering when she was going to pay him and leave. She was mostly unaware of his presence at the moment, taking in this _startling _development.

Handsome, blue-eyed grandbabies?

Oh, Agni have mercy on Iroh because she sure as ashes wasn't!

She rose from her chair, tipping it over, and stormed towards the door. As the men scrambled out of her way, they swore smoke curled from out of her mouth. She practically kicked the door open and started to march up the street before she paused. Turning on her heel, she stalked towards the hitching posts outside the bar and mounted an ostrich-horse that was most certainly not her own, riding off with it.

The men inside glanced at each other.

"Wasn't that his," he pointed to the unconscious man on the floor with glass in his hair, "mount?"

"Yeah. It _was._"

The woman kicked the animal into a ground-eating lope, headed in a generally westward direction out of town. She only paid enough attention to keep the beast on its course, the rest of her attention focused inward.

A Fire Lord marrying a Waterbender? Wholly unheard of! And for a good reason. Fire and water simply did not go together. It was imbalanced, for one thing. For another, he is the _Fire Lord!_ As in may his _flames _forever_ burn_ and guide us! For obvious reasons, fire cannot burn when it's married to water! He _cannot _tie himself to a waterbender and expect the people to go along with it, especially now! They were just at the end of a world-wide conquest based on Fire Nation superiority, and he was going to marry Water Tribe. Oh, no he wasn't! There would be civil war, utter chaos – they'd sooner re-instate Ozai or even Azula, despite one being without firebending and the other allegedly insane!

She had to get back to the Fire Nation before Zuko did something stupid. She would have to help him before he threw the Fire Nation people's trust away, and they looked to some power-hungry general with dreams of being a legend. And wasn't the waterbender supposed to be dating _the Avatar?_

She'd have a nice talk with the girl about priorities later. After she talked with Zuko and stopped crying about his scar. Then slapped Ozai. Repeatedly. When her hands got sore, she'd have a guard to it until _she _got tired of it. Then seeing Azula and crying all over again. Then she'd _maim_ Ozai and shave his beard off. And Iroh – _Handsome, blue-eyed grandbabies _indeed! – oh, dear Iroh…castration seemed too nice at the moment. She'd learned a lot while she'd been gone; he'd pray for _Koh_ himself to take him long before she was done. But after that, the Water Tribe girl for sure.

And what in the name of Agni's fiery hot balls had happened to Mai! New plan: talk to Mai before the water tribe girl. Revision: take Mai _with her _for the 'talk' with water tribe girl.

Once that crisis was averted, she'd _handle _the council personally.

Ursa suddenly smiled to herself.

She was going home.

* * *

A/N: As to Ursa's attitude, Azula and Zuko didn't get the whole of their personality from Ozai. Ursa is probably a very nice lady and whatnot, but people don't go from royalty to refugee easy. I really love that Mike and Bryan left this unsettled. It's fun to play with her.

Ursa was Fire Nation through and through. Despite some stories, I don't think that she is going to be okay with her baby marrying some Water Tribe girl, no matter who she is.

Not counting the A/N or the thing at the beginning, the story is 1500 words Exactly.


	19. You don't say

When Mai's mother began rambling about some Lord Piando, she mostly tuned her out from (many) years of practice. She went on (and on and _on_) to sing the man's praises, his looks, his money, standing, _everything, _and Mai nodded appropriately_._ Not even paying her mother half of her attention, Mai still learned more about this Piando person than she would ever care about. But then she announced that this Piando would, as a matter of fact, be her husband. Her father had signed a contract - a (non-negotiable, unbreakable, full-binding) _marriage _contract, for all intents and purposes, selling off his eldest child.

Well, why not? She was a girl, after all. It's not as if she could carry on the family name. However, she made a fine arm piece. Oh, and of course, children. She was expected to give her husband (male) children.

Mai went outside to the garden. An old, limon tree stood in the center, tall branches full of ripe green fruit. It was a majestic tree, nearly ancient in age. There was never a time in Mai's memory when that tree wasn't there.

Some hours later, when Mai headed back inside, there was not a single limon that was not speared with at least one blade. Every large, thick branch seemed to be growing shuriken and darts. Not one square inch that had been spared the touch of steel.

"Oh, there you are, dear!" Mother trilled. "You ran off before you could tell me what you think of the news."

"Sorry. I had to go find a container for my joy."

And that was all that she said on the subject. Yet by the time her wedding day came, several more trees had been mutilated.

Lady Mai allowed herself to be perfumed and dressed by the maids assigned to her. She let them do her hair, apply makeup, and fit the veil over her face. Not once did she complain to them; there was no point. It wasn't their fault, and it wouldn't help her.

If anything, she ignored their presence as much as she possibly could. She was impressed with herself considering that one of them held her face as she applied paint to her lips. She'd determined to remain as detached from the process as she could, to observe it as if she were a spectator to someone else's life. However, she disapproved to the lack of knives on her person.

She suspected that the new circumstances that would be her life would alter it slightly, exchanging one drab routine for another with a new set of faces. Supposedly, her soon-to-be husband had a very nice face. She, herself, didn't know. She'd never met him before.

Once her attendants were done, Mai sent them away and sat near the window. She was two stories up and if she tried to go out the window in this dress, she'd probably break her neck. When her mother came in, repeating her words about pleasing her new husband and not embarrassing their family and she should be honored, she seriously weighed the cons and pros.


	20. Liar Liar

_Why do you lie?_

"Ha! You must have been talking to Zuzu. He always says I always lie. Which is true, mostly."

_What are you afraid of?_

"Me? Afraid? I'm not afraid of anything. Only cowards and the weak fear. I am no coward. I am a

Fire Nation princess. I can wield the cold lightning. You think someone who is weak could do that?

I am not afraid."

_Why are you lying?_

"Why? Fiction is much more entertaining that the truth…most of the time. I like to be entertained. I like control too. Whatever I say has influence. My words make things happen. If I say the right thing, I can make anyone do anything.

I like power. Of course, I could be lying now."

_Do you think you are powerful?_

"What a silly question! I'm one of the most powerful firebenders alive! I'm a prodigy. I could set you on fire from a hundred paces with just a breath. And make you burn _slow._ Of course I'm powerful."

_Why are you alone?_

"I like to be alone. If I'm alone, then it's just me. I would never betray me. I won't hurt me.

I like it."

_Do you love anyone?_

"… No. Love is pointless."

_Does anyone love you?_

"I…I don't know. But I don't need them to. They fear me. I can control them with that. Fear is a better tool than love. Like I said, it's a pointless emotion anyway."

_Why are you lying?_

"You asked that already."

_You didn't answer truthfully. Why are you lying?_

"Shut up."

_What are you afraid of?_

"I said SHUT UP!"

…

_Does anyone love you?_

"Go AWAY!"

_You know I can't. If I did, who would torment you?_

"Myself."

_Silly...I am you._

"I hate you!"

_That's okay. I hate us too._


	21. Remember When You Were a Child?

He knew what a betrothal was. His teachers explained it to him, and he'd thought it a fine idea. Quite simply, most people were too stupid to make their own decisions. Yet when Mother told him that _he _was betrothed, she'd had to explain it to him several times until her patience weared thin with him.

She silenced him with a wave of her hand that held a spark of fire. Mother dismissed him and told him he would meet _her_ soon.

He hated being dismissed. And he wasn't stupid.

His betrothed...She was completely everything he expected her to be. Polite and accommodating. Soft-spoken and reverent. Of course, she was pretty. In a way.

After all, even the _second_ prince should have a lovely bride. That is what his uncle sneered to him, Prince Izo, second son of Fire Lord Sozin.

He hated Uncle Izo. He never had anything good to say about anything and smelled like fire whiskey. It made his nose tickle.

Betrothed or not, that didn't mean he had to like the young Lady Ursa. Personally, he didn't think she was at all impressive. Thick, raven hair was pulled into a traditional top knot; scarlet and black silk robes were tailored neatly to her. Big brown eyes, – only those of Sozin's blood truly possessed golden eyes – long lashes, pale skin, pink lips. She looked like one of his mother's dolls.

He hated his mother's dolls. They were always staring at him with their dead, glass eyes. He wanted to set them on fire.

And until she proved herself worthy of anything else, his betrothed held his disdain. Something he showed to her at every, unfortunate opportunity he was forced to bear her presence.

He flicked her hair, teased her looks, mocked her speech. She was from an _Eastern_ island. Her clothes were not as fine as his. Of course, she wasn't a royal. She wasn't anywhere near as smart as him.

In response to every abuse, she'd behaved as she ought, without a word. Oh, she'd frown and scowl, and he believed he'd heard her curse his soul to the Ever Darkness. Otherwise, she behaved. She knew better than to earn the prince's disapproval. Her mother was fond of harping upon this and the consequences.

Once, only once, he burned, more like singed, a few strands of Ursa's hair.

Her face went completely blank. She held the handful of hair three inches from her face and stared for a long time. The smirk on his own face faded at the lack of response.

Why didn't she do anything?

Suddenly, her countenance darkened, and she _growled at him._ With no more warning than that, Ursa lunged at the young prince, taking him completely by surprise. The young lady proceeded to pummel his chest with her small fists, as he had enough sense to protect his head.

As suddenly at the assault started, it stopped. Ozai peeked through his fingers to see his older brother, Prince Iroh, holding Ursa back by her arm. She squirmed and screeched in his grasp, tyring to get back at Ozai. The older prince scratched at his thick, black sideburns, one half confused, one half amused.

"Prince Ozai," he said to his little brother, "are you all right?"

It was when he heard his name – _Prince_ – when he realized his disgrace. He – a prince –, a son of Sozin, had, for all intents and purposes, been taken down…by a six year old girl. Nevermind he was only older by eleven months; it was the principle of the matter.

Ozai surged to his feet with as much grace as a seven year old boy could ever possess and dove at Ursa. It was only because of Iroh's battlefield reflexes that he was able to catch Ozai mid-launch.

As the two stood Iroh's width and arms' spread apart, they gaped at each other a moment, both breathing hard. Then with twin war cries, they both tried to break from Iroh's grasp to attack each other.

He looked between the two, arms flailing and screaming at each other. Iroh was known as being…favorable of the ladies and considered himself to be well-versed in the art of more tender relations. Still, with all his experience and knowledge, he wasn't certain about these two. He would put money either way on these two killing or being _all over _each other in a few short years.

"You're as ugly as an earthbending peasant!" Ozai yelled.

"You are a mean, selfish, rude, hog-monkey!" Ursa screamed.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you by Agni's fire!"

"I hate you times infinity!"

"I hate you MORE!"

Truly, it could go either way.

* * *

A/N: As you can see, Ursa's priorities have changed over the years. I estimate Iroh to be upwards of twenty years older than Ozai. Near to thirty, maybe.

So the prompt for this was 'Forbidden'….well, you're probably not supposed to attack royalty so it's all good.


	22. Time Passes Differently Here

My opinion on relationships is – platonic and romantic – given to sway depending on what idea I'm exploring. In the first one, Mai and Azula were never real friends. In this one, they sort of are.

* * *

Ty Lee didn't stop Azula. She couldn't decide quick enough. As a result, Mai did not survive the Boiling Rock. Rather, she did not survive the princess's lightning. Too close, not fast enough to dodge. It was nearly painless, nearly instant.

It wasn't a totally loss, however. Not to her. Because the princess did not survive either. Mai's blade flew true, severing the left jugular completely. Too close, fast as lightning. It was nowhere near painless and took entirely too long for her to stop struggling against Death's hands.

One thing in common: neither died pretty.

During Sozin's rain, he began dragon hunting, essentially killing the first firebenders, the true masters. He destroyed and convoluted their image into that of base animals. Along with that, he eliminated general teaching of the true art of firebending. A bending not fueled by hate and rage. He removed thought of the spiritual and focused the people's attention on the here and now. The few who gave it a thought were dismissed as insensible fools.

Such things were myths and lies and fairy tales.

Azula held her great-grandfather in high regard for his brilliance in tactic and power in bending. She studied his teachings and applied them, like her father did. She believed him and every word taught by him, like her father did.

Imagine her surprise when she opened her eyes after she died to a world alike and not like the one she'd known.

There were trees…that weren't trees. The bark was white as ivory and as smooth as silk. Yet firm. Far above her, pale green leaves filtered out the sky. The odd coloring didn't catch her attention so much as the massive size of the tree. The trunk was half as wide and thick as the statue at Sozin's Gate. Maybe bigger. It was perhaps twice as tall as that.

"That's unusual," she voiced aloud.

"Are you ready yet?"

Azula looked up, just now realizing she was seated on one of the roots, at the person who'd spoken. Mai was standing right in front of her. She knew intellectually she should feel betrayed and angry at the somber girl but didn't. Not really. And instead of answering Mai's question, she asked one of her own.

"What did you do to yourself?"

Mai spread her arms, and her silver robes shimmered like starlight. Her inky black hair was down out of her traditional style and fell down her back.

"Ty Lee always said I had a grey aura. I guess it's been polished. It seems you're really 'sapphire-y' too."

Azula looked down at herself, and indeed, her Fire Nation armor was gone. In its place, she wore a deep blue kimono, flecked with small, lighter flames. Her hands went to her hair, and she felt no hair piece in the top knot.

"Explain this. Now."

Mai shrugged.

"Your old clothes had blood on them."

Apparently, to Mai, that explained it all.

"That tells me nothing."

Mai said nothing, only sank down to her knees in front of her friend. Aside from her clothes and her, she looked different while the same.

"Am I ready for what?" Azula asked Mai her earlier question.

"To accept your death," Mai waved a hand flippantly, "I know, stupid, but it's a big deal that there are no restless spirits messing up the balance here too."

"And what if I am?" she challenged. "What if I want revenge for my death and refuse?"

Mai looked unconcerned as usual as she answered,

"Then someone will deal with you."

Azula scoffed and arched a brow.

"Who? You?"

Mai actually honest-to-Agni smiled. It was small but still.

"I already did, remember?"

Azula's hand went to her throat as a phantom memory played through her mind. She could feel the blade go through her flesh but not the pain. She could feel her fire cooling inside her but felt no fear. Gold eyes flicked to amber, and Azula grinned while Mai's vanished like it'd never been.

"So you did," her hand went back to her lap, "Bravo. What if I'm not content to be some drearier version of myself like you. What if I want to burn this place to the ground?"

"No bending in the Spirit World."

"WHAT?"

"Besides," Mai continued, ignoring the stunned former-bender, "there's no air here either. I found a forger though, but he's a cheetah-squirrel, and I haven't been able to get a hold of him yet."

"How do you know so much?"

"Time passes differently in the Spirit World. I got here before you, and a lot happened while I was waiting."

"Tell me," she ordered.

Ever the princess.

"Your cousin does a better job of it."

"Lu Ten? Here?"

She glanced about as if she expected him to suddenly appear before her.

"Where else would a dead guy go?"

"Watch yourself, Mai."

"Or what? You'll shoot lightning at me? Kill me?"

Mai leaned forward and pulled her robe down slightly. A star-burst scar darkened her pale skin from her left shoulder and disappeared near the swell of her breast. She fixed the fabric back and adjusted it accordingly.

"Been there, done that," she said wearily.

She looked up to meet Azula's stunned gaze.

"I just wanted Zuko."

Azula broke her stupor and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to apologize, if that's what you're thinking. You could have done better than that idiot anyway. And why do you have a scar and I don't?"

"You sound like your complaining. There's a whole lot of…stuff about lightning touching the spirit and chakra, but I didn't really listen to that. The most I got was if I'd survived, I'd have some weird connection to the Spirit World since I'd have one foot in the grave anyway."

"Maybe I should have zapped more people then. No matter," Azula stood and straightened her kimono. "Take me to Lu Ten now. He's been dead longer than you so he'll be able to probably explain a few matters to me."

Mai stood as well and bowed.

"Of course, Princess Azula. We'll need to make a stop first."

"Eternity or not, I don't have the time or patience for your delays, Mai."

"Well, if you want your questions answered, you have to bring Lu Ten a gift."

"A gift? Like what?"

"Tea."


	23. Caring Kills

I pulled this from one of my other stories. I thought I'd put it here (or is that against the rules?).

* * *

**Princess **

Lots of little girls dream of being a princess when they grow up. The peasants even had dragon tales about princes falling in love with a commoner and taking her back to be his bride. In reality, that would never happen because the day before Koh would give all of his stolen faces back and the whole world would implode.

Peasants weren't the only ones who aspired to match themselves with royal blood. Mai's mother was a social butterfly who thrived on the attention and praise of others, to be recognized as someone greater than they and whispered about behind her back. Her father was a political man-whore. He'd never slept with anyone (that Mai knew about) but he'd do whatever, _whatever_, was asked of him if he believed it would further his goals. Imagine their pure ecstasy when the Fire Nation Princess chose their little girl as a companion.

She was instructed to do whatever the young (spoiled, EVIL) princess wished in order for her parents to gain favor in the court. When she showed interest in the prince, (he wasn't next in line, but [noble] beggars can't be picky about princes!) they were on cloud nine. Mai had never seen her parents so happy. They'd actually danced around the room with each other. She'd done her best to not show how embarrassed and freaked out she was by it.

After he was banished, her mother had locked herself in her room for a week without eating (although Mai had seen the maid go in with a plate of food and when she retrieved it, it was empty). Her father 'worked late' and came home smelling of liquor and a strange, sweet smoke. Their little girl's dream of being a princess had kneeled on the ground and been burned out of existence, and they were heartbroken over her heartbrokenness, you see.

Then he came back again. Honestly, this boy would have to be more considerate. Her parents simply could not take this emotional roller-coaster. And their daughter was officially being courted by the now war-hero, Avatar slayer, Crown Prince Zuko who was instrumental in bringing Bah Sing Se down.

Mai's father would like to take this time to say to his brother 'BOOYAH! In your face!'. (This would be his brother, not to be confused with Mai's uncle on her mother's side who runs the prison. It's her father's brother who owns the steel mines and refinery.)

Then he turned traitor and went to join the Avatar to teach him firebending so he could defeat the Fire Lord. And Mai went to confront him at Boiling Rock, attacked the guards, defied the (CROWN!) princess, and was thrown in prison.

Mai's mother cursed a flaming blue streak.

'Why the CENSORED do these CENSORED things keep happening to us? We are EXTREMELY CENSORED good people!'

Her father sat in a chair, staring off into space as his wife raged around him, throwing everything that was lighter than a table at the wall. He didn't move or blink, even when his wife collapsed from exhaustion some hours later in front of him.

And finally, miracle of miracles, the comet came, the Avatar actually defeated the Fire Lord, Zuko beat Azula and she went insane and he became Fire Lord. Joyous days, Mai was released from prison, too. Weeks after his coronation, they remained skeptical and didn't dare get their hopes up. In fact, they barely even acknowledged their daughter's renewed courtship.

'I'm so jealous!' some noble woman tittered. 'Imagine your daughter being engaged to the Fire Lord! Aren't you excited?'

'Whatever,' Mai's mother responded, her voice a dry, monotone, as she rolled her eyes.

'I'm not saying anything one way or the other until and if they make it past the honeymoon,' her father said.

She wasn't a princess, never would be now. They'd just have to live with Fire Lady. At this point, they couldn't really handle the stress of caring too much about it.


	24. Thinking Hurts your Brain

This is another one-shot I'd already published. I'm relocating it here and deleting the original.

* * *

Every few weeks, he'd come visit me. There was no standard time or pattern to it. Perhaps he did it purposely so I wouldn't be able to plan for it. Ah, yes, there are so many lethal ways to use a spoon. Idiot. That hardly mattered. What was curious is that he came at all. After all, I have tried to kill him on several occasions.

Some weeks, maybe months, ago, he stopped coming all together, after I refused to tell him where his mother was. There'd been a tightening in my chest after I thought he wasn't coming back, ever. I brushed it off as indigestion.

But now, lo and behold, here stands the prodigal son once more before his father. So what does he want? Does he have a death wish? If he opened this door, I'd gladly give it. He walks in here into my cell, in my presence, robed in all his Fire Lord glory. No matter what clothes or title he wears, that _boy _will always be an incompetent little Prince who just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

I couldn't help the smirk that settled on my face as he stared at me, even as I imagined how haggard I must look. They'd forgotten to bathe me this week, you see. It was odd how my indigestion seemed to ease though not as much as I'd like.

His face was utterly blank of emotion, a trick he must have gotten from…ah, yes, Mai the knife-thrower. He was never blank, never good at hiding his emotions. I could always see them. Somehow, over the time that he's been gone, he's managed to learn to lock them up. Well, it's about time he learned a new talent.

"What do you want, boy?" I ask as indifferent as I possibly can from where I lean in my little corner of _my _little world. Ha.

"If you could see Mom right now, would you want to?" his voice is deeper, closer to mine. I wonder if that bothers him. I hope it does.

"Why would I want to see that treacherous woman?" I will never answer that question, not even to myself. I refuse to do it, and he will not make me.

"I don't know. It was just a question."

I actually look at him now. He's leaning tiredly against the wall, looking straight at me. Dark circles were under his eye. He didn't carry robes well like usual. Normally, he at least pulled of the look of being a Fire Lord. Instead, he let the clothing carry his shoulders down. Agni, he looked terrible.

So I told him so. He released a humorless bark of laughter.

"Yeah."

The silence lapsed into something thick and uncomfortable and I shifted my weight as if that would do anything to remedy it. What exactly did he come here for?

Just say something or leave!

"Mom's dead."

I couldn't have possibly heard that right. Ursa dead? Ridiculous. That woman was too stubborn to die. She was too...Ursa.

"You lie."

It couldn't be true. This is some pathetic ruse he's thought up to try and get information from. Information I told him I didn't have.

"For what reason? When have I ever been able to lie about anything?"

I think back to when he had supposedly killed the Avatar. That had been a lie. Azula had struck what would have been his death blow. She's also the one who actually lied to me, not Zuko. He'd gone along with it. A smart move on his part because I would not have taken the news well. But the lie had never come from his lips. Zuko literally could not lie to save his life. I knew that.

"What happened?" I ask instead, ignoring his questions.

"We found her. She was sick then but you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at her. We tried to save her. Katara did everything she could, but Mom just...faded."

He wasn't lying. He let his mask slip and a blind fool could see the pain on his face. Was that a tear? For some reason, seeing Zuko in pain brought me no pleasure. Strange, as I've had many satisfying dreams where I burn him, the Avatar, and Iroh while I'm at it to ashes.

"Did she –" I shut my mouth and scowled at my almost slip.

Zuko didn't seem to notice.

For years, I hadn't thought about her. I couldn't. It…it hurt to think about her. To miss her. I'd been...accustomed to her and as my wife, I was fond of her of course. And seeing Zuko. He was why she wasn't here. It was his fault.

My father did not have to react that way. He could have been lenient. He could have shown mercy. It was merely a suggestion and a reasonable one. If Iroh had come to the crown, there would be no continuation to our royal line. As long as our line has been known to live, and Iroh's luck, he'd outlive not only me, but Azula as well. The title would fall to some lesser family undeserving of it, and the Fire Nation would be run straigt to the ground.

I only had the nation's best intentions. Iroh had proven his inability to lead when he abandoned the siege. I only spoke out of turn once and he…

I felt my eyes widen of their own violation and guide themselves back to Zuko.

He was staring past me at something above my head. He didn't see me. I saw him though, very clearly for perhaps the first time in my life. That was my son.

The air suddenly didn't come as easily. Why were my hands shaking?

"Get out," my voice was too quiet. He didn't even blink. "GET OUT!"

If I had my bending, the entire room would be on fire. He would burn and nothing would be left of him. He stared at me unflinchingly for a moment before he turned for the door.

"Oh, and she did ask about you once. She said she forgave you a long time ago," he told me and then he was gone.

The locks on the door clinked back into place and the room was silent save for my own breathing.

Ursa was dead. My father punished me for speaking out of turn. I punished Zuko for the same. Ursa was dead.

I let my body slump over to the floor and lay on my back staring at the ceiling for a very long time. Cliché as it is, I thought of my life. Of my father, Ursa, that day, my victories, Azula, my brother, everything. But for the first time in my life, I actually thought about _my son._

Zuko... he was too much his father's child.

* * *

A/N: First fic I've written that has ever featured Ozai. Forgive me if I got his character wrong. This also isn't as well developed as it could be either.

There's kind of a huge amount of comparison between Zuko and Ozai.

8/25/2010 : Originally published

2/13/2011 :Edited


	25. Up in the Air

Mai was bored out of her mind again. Cloud watching from the ground was dull. The white bits of fluff floating through the sky did nothing to catch her attention for very long. Riding high above them and staring down past them at the ground had a more numbing effect than she'd previously thought possible for anyone not in a catatonic state.

She leaned dangerously over the side of the broad saddle next to Ty Lee who lay on her back with Momo napping on her stomach, both basking in the warmth of the sun.

"You know," she drawled, "at the start of this whole hanging with the Avatar business, I thought it'd be a lot more interesting. Traveling the world is so disappointing."

"Oh, come on, Mai!" Aang laughed from his position at the reigns. "It's not that bad."

Appa let out a low groan, as if agreeing with the air nomad.

"I knew you were going to say that eventually," Zuko said to the pale girl from his spot near the front of the saddle.

Eventually, everything disappoints Mai. According to her,so had he. Yet they still had this odd, on-again-off-again relationship. Currently, it was off.

"I win, Ty Lee," Azula smirked from her place opposite Zuko at the back, "Easiest bet ever."

"No problem," the former circus performer agreed, "I'll pay you back at the next town. Where are we going next anyway?"

"Hopefully, not another Water Tribe infested town where Azula feels the need to incite a prison barge full of earthbenders to grow a pair and fight back. _After _she gets herself arrested, of course," Zuko remarked.

Azula looked downright proud of the fact she'd nearly gotten everyone killed because of her spineless idiot complex while Ty Lee giggled. If Zuko hadn't been watching his sister's friend, he'd have missed the slight twitch of Mai's lips. He shook his head, bemused.

Girls were crazy.

"No, we're not, Zuko. Don't worry. We're going to Omashu! I used to visit my friend Bumi there all the time. He was a mad genius. And you are gonna love the mailing system they have!"

And, he was learning that airbenders weren't too far behind girls in that category.

The Fire nation teens all looked at Aang, not that he could see it with his back turned. Even Ty Lee rose up a little and gave him a funny look. The act disturbed the lemur on her belly, and he chittered in an annoyed manner before leaping onto Zuko's mass of shaggy hair. The firebender didn't even flinch, as he was entirely too used to being the creature's second choice of pillow. Mai pointed at her own head and twirled her finger around, subtly nodding to Aang.

Maybe it was an Avatar/airbender/result of being trapped in a volcano for a hundred years thing.

After a pause and seeing that no one else was going to ask, naturally, Ty Lee did.

"Um, Aang, what's so special about the mail?"

"It's not the mail, Ty. It's the _way _they do it. My friend Bumi came up with it first, but you guy's will love it!"

Azula centered a small, blue flame in the palm of her hand and cupped it with the other against the wind.

"You know, when you say that, we usually almost die," she commented.

"Almost though!" Ty Lee pointed out. "We're too awesome to do something as silly as die for real. We're Team Avatar!

"Yeah, Zula!" Aang laughed, and she cringed at the nickname, "You gotta be more optimistic about things."

"Exactly!" Ty Lee popped to her feet in an easy spring and vaulted over the small hump to sit next to Aang. "Your aura shines brighter when you do!"

"For the love of Agni, enough with the auras, Ty!" Zuko groaned.

Momo didn't like his tone, however, and swatted him in the mouth with his tail.

"Not until I see a marked improvement in them."

The Fire Nation siblings rolled their eyes, unified in their sentiment of the pink girl and her aura theory.

"Mai's aura is brighter than the both of yours right now!" Ty Lee declared, waving a hand airily to said girl.

Mai was now facing inward, her hands supporting her head as she watched her friends as avidly apathetic as the required the least amount of effort.

"Do continue. I find your conversation stimulating beyond words."

Zuko exhaled an annoyed huff of air. Azula snuffed the flame and clicked her nails against each other. Never a good thing on her part.

"How about I throw a lightning bolt your way. See how stimulating that is for you."

Mai paused as if considering the offered threat. Then shrugged.

"If you think it'll help."

Aang looked over his shoulder at his friends, grinning.

"You guys are hilarious."

Azula arched a brow.

"Sure, Aang. Whatever you say."

The conversation waned after that as the traveling fatigue caught up to them. Zuko let his head rest against the bridge of the saddle, and Azula focused back on sustaining a flame at the high altitude and wind factor. Aang and Ty Lee swapped childhood stories, comparing nomad life to Fire Nation life. Mai glanced at her friends, half aware that she'd pulled a knife at some point and was twirling it. She sighed with a feeling that came from deep, _deep _inside.

Bored again.

* * *

A/N: A short Fire Nation/Water Tribe swap. I like the concept as I love the Fire Nation characters more than…well, everyone but Toph. She's her own league.


	26. How Avatar Does Text Messaging

**Letters**

**A Letter must be in the drabble **(or the long-too-long-to-be-a-drabble)**. It can be in the form of an actual letter that the character (and therefore us) reads or it can be mentioned in some other way. Either way it must be central to the plot. It could be a letter from the past, a report being sent, a love letter, pretty much anything.**

**Emotion. The characters react to said letter in some way. Let's really feel it with them.**

**An Animal. Mention some kind of animal. Just for clockworkchaos. Turkens are optional but any animal will do.**

* * *

_One Day_

Lady Ursa sat at her drawing table, furiously composing a letter. Her usually smooth, measured strokes resembled something more to hasten scribbling. It was a short missive and took little time to complete.

It seemed the greatest trial of the fifteen-year-old's patience as she waited for the ink to dry after blowing it a bit. Her fingers tapped a rhythm on the table as her eyes scanned over her writing. With a satisfied nod and certain of its readiness, Lady Ursa rolled the scroll, tied it with a ribbon, and sent it on its way via messenger hawk.

_At the palace, the same day_

Prince Ozai noted the messenger hawk as it descended from the sky into his training ground. That moment of inattention allowed his sparring partner send a blast of fire that nearly broke his center. He cast aside the fire with an arc of his hands. Refocusing on the task at hand, the sixteen-year-old drew his breath and expelled, coinciding with each punch he sent towards his opponent.

Though blocked, the concussive force was enough to send his opponent sliding back several feet. The prince kept at his onslaught, sending fireball after fireball. Once the older man's feet were near the edge of the arena, Ozai fired one more powerful blast that still wasn't quite enough. Knowing this ahead of time, he'd already begun the process of separating the two chi, yin and yang, feeling energies pull apart. The energy sparked and crackled around his arms and bare chest.

His challenger, upon seeing what the prince was doing, wisely dove off of the arena. At the last minute, Ozai directed the lightning out of his fingertips toward the sky above. He held himself still a moment as he watched the cold fire arch through the air and smiled in satisfaction. Then he stretched both arms over his head, breathed in, and out as he lowered his hands palms down.

"Well done, Prince Ozai," his opponent called to him as he dusted the dirt off of himself.

The prince shrugged in reply, despite feeling rather proud of himself.

"It could be better, Zhao. It could always be better."

Ozai walked to the messenger hawk perched on the railing of the stands. He removed the letter from the tube and immediately recognized the ribbon. As did Zhao who wisely did not goad his prince.

He carelessly undid the ribbon but kept it wound around his fingers. As he unrolled it, he sent a sharp glance to Zhao that the hawk seemed to mimic.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Of course, my prince," Zhao responded and bowed as he should. "Until next time."

Ozai watched him go then quickly glanced around before perching atop the railing next to the bird to read his letter. As he read, he arched a brow, amused. He smoothed a finger over the beginnings of a goatee on his chin as he contemplated a reply.

* * *

Salutations Prince Ozai,

I hope this letter finds you in good spirits (as rare as such a thing is for you). I have been informed that the honorable Fire Consort (will I be allowed to call her mommy?) has set a date for our wedding. Oh, joyous day. I make no demands but one, most esteemed Prince.

If you so much as hint at touching me on our wedding night after what you did, you will be relieved of something vital to your manhood. Although, I find it questionable at this point whether such a thing is even in your possession. Now it seems that wasn't so much a demand as a suggestion to you (and I strongly recommend you heed it).

Your betrothed,

Lady Ursa

* * *

Within two hours, Ursa received a reply from Ozai. She was in the middle of a lesson of her own but did not notice the bird land. At the time the hawk landed, she was too busy deflecting a blow from her master with her dao swords.

His jian was directed downward by her maneuver, and she took his disadvantage with an attempt to lunge towards him. He sidestepped and attacked, giving her the need to parry and retreat. He did not let up in the slightest and continued with his offense, sending her back farther each time.

"You're going to lose if you don't do something, child."

She would have responded with something dangerously close to disrespectful if she hadn't been otherwise preoccupied. As it was, he wasn't even breathing hard, and while she wasn't outright gasping, her breath came heavier than she would have liked.

He shifted his stance and swiped down at an angle. Ursa brought both blades to her side to deflect the blow and hopped back before he attacked, swinging her swords in mirroring arcs of the other. He blocked each blow with infuriating ease.

Suddenly, he backed off. Ursa hesitated a split second, wondering what he was doing, but went for the opening anyway. She slashed at his middle, right sword first. The tip grazed over his sash. He turned his jian to the flat edge, met her second sword, and looped it. Her grip loosened, and he sent it flying to her right. She blinked and felt cold steel at her throat.

"I yield."

He lowered his blade and sheathed it with a flourish. In unison, they bowed to the other, Ursa still gripping one blade in hand.

"It was an effort, however feeble. I can't say that you're not trying, but you are certainly lacking in attentiveness today. Your mind is elsewhere."

"Forgive me, Master Piandao. You're right. I shouldn't let myself be distracted with other matters."

"You have potential, Ursa. And I only have so much time before I have to go back to the front lines. For now, I will speak to your father while you attend to your own affairs," he said with a nod to the messenger hawk.

"Yes, Master Piandao."

Piandao turned and walked towards the house while Ursa turned to retrieve her sword. With a careful glance, she ascertained that Master Piandao was out of earshot before muttering darkly,

"Feeble. It was feeble, he says. Why don't we wrap fifteen pound weights around each of your limbs, then we'll see who's feeble!"

She continued her muttering, as she sheathed her swords and removed the weights from her arms and legs.

"…and you're crazier than a _bear _on cactus juice, so there!"

She held her arm out to summon the bird to her. The hawk hesitated as it stared at her with its head cocked to the side. Then it seemed to shrug before coming to land on her arm. She removed the letter and read over it quickly.

With narrowed eyes, she read it again. Then with a disbelieving chuckle, she sank to the ground and read it a third time under her breath. Neatly, Ursa re-folded the scroll and placed it to the left of her, and rested her chin in her hand.

After a long moment of staring at the parchment, Ursa said one word that properly summed up the tantamount of her feelings at the moment.

"Bastard."

* * *

Darling Ursa,

Have I offended you in some way? If so, it most disturbs me as you know that my deepest desire is to fulfill yours. Of course you know, I meant in no way to offend my lady by my actions.

I should hope that we may once again be pleasant with one another. Perhaps if you were to visit the palace again tomorrow, we can discuss what troubles you, whatever that may be.

Truly, you ask too much of me to not want to know as my wife. You must know I have affection for you. You stir such passions in me that no other woman can. Your grace and ways have charmed me. I will have no other, and I will have you.

Always yours,

Ozai

P. S. If you are concerned about my manhood, I invite you to ascertain the validity of it.

* * *

Greetings Prince Ozai,

You are a cross between a weasel-snake and a leopard-eel. Did you know that? Also, you're a pervert! I cannot believe you actually wrote that. I refuse to communicate with you until you know how to properly address a lady and apologize because you know exactly what you did.

Unfortunately yours,

Ursa

* * *

Dear Ursa,

You're a hypocrite. Did you know _that_? You're the one who started this petty discussion about such things so stop being a child.

I did not say how you would determine my manhood, darling. Honestly, what did you have in mind? It might be far more enjoyable than what I had in mind. Between the two of us, I think it more likely that the one who skulked into the others bathhouse is the pervert in this relationship. Which one of us was that again?

We both know that when the time comes, you will not deny me. Nor I you, ever. Understand that, Ursa.

Understand as well, that you _will not _instruct me.

If you choose to behave as a spoilt child and not respond, then I will humor you.

Always yours,

Ozai

* * *

_One week later_

Ozai,

I hate you.

Ursa

* * *

Beloved Ursa,

You are a terrible liar. I'm still not apologizing.

Yours,

Ozai

* * *

Prince Ozai,

You are a smug bastard.

Ursa

* * *

Dearest Ursa,

You know you love it.

* * *

Ursa glared at his latest letter and considered burning it. Heaving a disgusted sigh, she tossed it onto her bed and turned to the hawk.

"I hate it when he's right."

* * *

A/N: Yes, well. Rather long drabble there.

I honestly can't decide if I want her to be a firebender or not. So I'll flip-flop and combine as I see fit.

Piandao probably should be at war right now…


	27. Making New Friends

Once again, I've pulled another fic from those already published and thrown it in here.

* * *

This latest bounty had been a bust. Phin Wei had been a steaming pile of cow-pig crap and a degenerate waste of life. If ever anyone of her bounties deserved to die, it'd been him. Still, she would have preferred he'd waited for her to catch him and collect her money before the fool had cheated one guy too many. Once she was happily counting her gold and riding off into the sunset, he could have gotten gutted like a fish all he wanted.

But no. After chasing him down for over a week, she'd found him tossed in a back alley, pooled blood dried around his body. Muttering curses, the woman had promptly turned on her heel and remounted her shirshu. Wei had been wanted alive. This errand was now nothing more than a waste of time.

She hated wasting her time.

The bar she now occupied was her usual one, off in the Waan Tao forest. She'd stormed in the day before, tossed out the goons who'd been at _her _table, and had yet to get up. The usual patrons, the ones who knew her, knew to leave her alone. She was in a rare fury and was just _waiting _for someone to start something. Didn't have to be with her, she'd _make _it her fight in a heartbeat.

She sat there, nursing a bottle of dark amber liquid. She didn't look at any of them, and they avoided looking in her general direction.

The others kept the would-be rowdy makers calm, knowing that she wouldn't stop with just the one. The last time she'd gone on a bounty like with that old man and that scarred kid…let's just say they did _not _want to go through that again.

So they kept cool, stayed calm, and breathed quietly. If they moved slowly and spoke none, they'd be safe. She'd come out of this eventually and then –

One man's wheezing cough cut through the silence. The short, barreled-chested man was doubled over with the force of his coughs. The men sitting with him got up and moved _away_ from him. He was oblivious to them. He was notably startled when he could breathe again and looked up to see the darkly dressed woman glaring down at him.

"Do you have a problem?"

"N-no, ma'am."

For a moment, that last word hung in the air, weaving through the atmosphere and making it thick. Her already glaring brown eyes narrowed even further. After a pregnant pause, voice low and threatening, asked,

"_What did you call me_?"

Oh, he knew not what he'd done.

Outside the bar, a dark, cloaked figure stepped lightly through the forest down the trail. When the figure was close to the hitching post for the mounts, the shirshu sniffed at the newcomer curiously. As if smelling something foul, she blew through her nose and turned away. Just as the cloaked form came near the door, it splintered outward when a body flew through it. Hesitating only a moment, the form stepped over the groaning man and walked in after the retreating figure of a woman.

Jun swaggered back to her table, snatching up her bottle and taking a long swig. After draining half the bottle, she slammed it back down.

"Much better," she murmured.

She abruptly turned around, and the men looked the _other _way. Except for the new face in the crowd. The hooded face was blatantly staring at her.

Jun smiled. She just might be genuinely offended.

"Something I can help you with, _friend_?"

There was nothing kind or friendly about her smile. The stranger recognized this and visibly tensed. The men saw this coming and had already gotten _out of the way._

"I don't want any trouble," the voice was pitched low in a forced manner.

She looked on with glazed, brown eyes and drummed her fingers along the handle of her whip. Some unknown decision made, Jun settled herself into her chair and hooked another with her foot, drawing it to her table.

"Give me some company, buy me a new bottle, and you won't have any troubles," she told her, gesturing graciously.

"You're much too generous."

The cloaked figure strolled past the gaping, wide-eyed men and sat in the offered chair. Jun snapped her fingers and Hwroang brought her a new bottle and two cups. He opened it and filled their drinks before scurrying away.

Jun brought hers to her lips and drained it in one gulp, sighed in contentment.

"So…you gotta name or am I gonna have to call you 'Shady'?"

A calloused hand went up to the hood and pulled it back. Long, black hair pooled around her shoulders. She picked up her clay cup, swirling the tawny liquid before sipping daintily. Lowering the cup back to the table, she carefully covered a grimace as the bitter brew washed through her mouth. Finally, she looked to Jun with her golden eyes.

"You may call me Ursa."

"Oh, I _may_? Why, thank you, Princess. I am truly honored," she drawled with a roll of her eyes.

"As you should be, Peasant," she replied with a smirk.

Jun cut a dark glare her way. Then she chuckled.

"You and me, your Majesty," she patted her hand, "we'll get along just fine."

It was the beginning of an interesting, and entirely odd, life-long…acquaintance.

* * *

A/N: Any names I come up with are completely made up. I don't know what they mean if anything at all.

If Azula has scary friends, why wouldn't her mom? There are far too few women in the Avatar world who are actually important.


	28. Old Spice

Originally a submission to machete227's CRACK!ship challenge ! (That I never completely finished.)

Day 4: Fire and Water

* * *

Katara glanced nervously at her secret boyfriend.

"We have to tell her about us, Zuko."

"I know. It's just that…I don't want to hurt her."

She put a hand on his scar and turned his head to her.

"It'll be okay. Now come on. The servants said she's in her room."

The couple walked hand-in-hand to Mai's room in the palace. The whole time, neither spoke, too caught up with their own scenario of Mai's reaction to the news that Zuko was breaking up with her for Katara. Visions of flying metal and blood filled both their minds and they cringed.

Upon reaching Mai's door, Zuko hesitantly raised his fist to knock. But then he heard voices. Female, Mai, of course, and a male. In Mai's private quarters.

"What are you waiting for?" Katara asked.

"Shh. Don't you hear that?" Zuko pressed his ear against the door.

"Hear what?" Katara put her hands on her hips and glared at her boyfriend. "Zuko, it's rude to –"

A peal of soft, feminine laughter was heard from the room and Katara mirrored Zuko's position.

"I didn't think Mai laughed. Are you sure that's her?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Zuko replied through gritted teeth.

He was sure. Without a doubt, that was Mai. But who was in there with her? Who was making her laugh, and so freely? He was rarely able to get that kind of reaction from her. When he did, it was usually at his expense.

At his tone, Katara looked up and noted that the door around Zuko's hands was smoking.

"Um, hands," she pointed.

He removed his hands and easily breathed out the few embers.

"Who is that in there with her?" he whispered.

"It's probably just her father."

"He's not here. And she's never laughed at anything he's done."

"Her uncle?"

"Again, not here. Be quiet. I can't hear."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Shh!"

Katara rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Why don't we just go in?"

"Oh, I guess we –"

The door swung open and since Zuko and Katara were leaning on it, they both hit the floor.

"Ow."

"Zuko. I was just coming to find you. You too, Katara."

"Yeah," Zuko stood and extended his hand to help Katara up. "We have something to tell you."

It didn't escape Mai's notice that he didn't let go of her hand.

"Let me guess. You came in here to tell me that you're breaking up with me so you can have steamy love with the Water Tribe trick? Am I close?"

"Well…yeah," Zuko admitted.

"Wrong! I'm not a trick!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Mai said.

Katara glared at the girl before her. She was totally unaffected by it, despite that fact that it was at level four intensity. Even Zuko squirmed, and she wasn't even looking at him! Although, according to some people, it didn't take much to make Zuko squirm.

"Mai, I know that you're probably upset about this," Zuko said.

"Of course. My heart is crying," she rolled her eyes.

"I just don't think we're meant to be," he continued like she hadn't said anything. "Katara's my soul mate; she's my oppo-"

"If you say it's because she's your opposite and therefore you two belong together, I will castrate you so you won't be able to spread that to future generations. If we're following that logic, then Ozai should be her soulmate."

Which was true. Happy, sweetness Water child with angry, evil Fire man. Perfect opposites!

"Uhm…okay. So you're really all right?"

"Completely. Are you done?"

"Yeah. I guess that was it."

"Bye," Mai crossed her arms and looked pointedly at the door.

"Bye," Zuko opened the door and backed out. Then his arm came around the corner to snatch the still glaring Katara after him.

Now no longer in the Fire Nation girl's presence, Katara returned to her usual chatty self.

"She took that well."

"She's probably just hiding how she really feels. She's probably heart-broken," Zuko sulked guiltily. (As he should.)

* * *

A man in the blue clothing of the Southern Water tribe stepped into Mai's room from the balcony. He walked up behind Mai and wrapped his arms around her waist. She laced her hands around his and a small smile played across her lips when he pulled her to his chest.

"I thought they'd never leave," he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Why didn't you tell them about us?"

"Let them have their moment. There's no rush."

"Mai. We're betrothed. The sooner they know, the sooner they can accpet it, and we can get married. Plus, I'm getting tired of this stealth and dagger routine."

"Be patient," she turned in his arms to face him and looped her arms around his neck. "Besides, it adds...mystique to the whole thing."

"Oh, right. The mystique. And here I was worried that you were ashamed of me," he teased.

"You're the one who should be ashamed. Preying on the affections of a young, innocent girl."

"You're hardly innocent," he chuckled. "And if I remember right, you approached me."

"Obviously, your memory's fading in your old age."

For a moment, she stared up into his clear blue eyes. Then her gaze flitted to the ornaments in his hair.

"I never imagined I'd fall in love with a man who wears beads."

"You know you love the beads," he smirked.

"Whatever, Hakoda."

Two weeks later, everyone reacted as expected. Katara stared in horror that her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend was going to be her new step mother. Sokka started hyperventilating. Toph laughed so hard she passed out. Zuko was the least affected by the news however since he was in a coma because Aang went all glowy on him and hasn't been seen since.

* * *

A/N:That's right. It's Maikoda. amethys95 came up with the name and I like it. When these pairings came to me (in an epiphany), I giggled insanely for three minutes. Fortunately, I was alone so no one questioned my sanity(HA! Me, sane.). But yeah, this is the first ever Hakoda/Mai pairing out there. I checked.

What bothers me is that when people match Zuko and Katara up, they make Mai out to be...just not herself and she commits suicide, disappears from the story, or something insane. They never get her together with anyone else. And then most of the story is completely centered around getting Zuko and Katara together while sacrificing their personalities and plot.

But hey, if any of you know a really good Zutara, that's actually believable, and doesn't destroy Mai's character, please tell me.


	29. It's for a Good Cause

AU- Crossover_ish_

* * *

Sozin killed the dragons; he's the one who started it. Once it began, people of the Fire Nation, soldiers, nobles, and commoners alike, found the slaying of dragons to be the most valiant undertaking. After all, it was an act begun by their great leader.

Surely only glory and honor and wealth could come to such a one that slayed the dragons. Is it any wonder, that even long after the mighty Fire Lord's death, the endeavor continued onward, down even to his grandson? Crown Prince and General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, was said to have killed the last dragon. One would have had to be living under a rock to not know this fact.

Of course, not everyone knew.

Iroh lied.

Despite how the retired general loved his tea shop and the city of Bah Sing Se – the girls were indeed pretty – that does not mean that he never ventured forth from her walls. Certainly, one such as Iroh still had many adventures to have. If no other reason only to visit old friends.

Miyazaki Forest was a place that seemingly was entirely like every other forest in the Earth Kingdom. The fauna and flora were quite average; there were no exceptional views or sights. It was just a forest, somewhat out of the ordinary way of travelers, with a river.

But the river was while not _quite _exceptional had a…_unique _quality to it.

As he walked through a path indiscernible from the rest of the forest, his mind reveled in his last visit here, many years ago. It was a grand time in the company of good friends.

"Not to be a pain, Uncle, but you know where you're goin', right?"

"Of course!" he chuckled, full from his belly. "I have an innate sense of direction aside from an excellent memory."

"Yeah, I got a pretty good memory myself. And I distinctly remember you saying that before then later deciding that we shoulda taken that left at Alber Kee."

"Ah, but it was quite the adventure in the end."

His companion marched on with a sure step, running over his words. Then she grinned.

"That _was _pretty awesome," she agreed.

"Indeed. I had no idea the name of the Blind Bandit was so well known."

Toph only grinned in that cocksure way of hers.

He hadn't intended for her to accompany him. He'd merely been in his shop the day before his departure, making the arrangements with his manager. In the midst of detailing how certain favorite customers preferred their tea, Lady Bei Fong had made her presence known. In little time, he'd told her of his designs to visit old friends for a time. It seemed to pique her interest.

"Well, seeing how Sparky never bothered to give me a field trip," she'd said, "and you're the guy who taught him what he knows, _and _you're the Dragon of the West with all these secret connections with your League of Old Guys, a trip with you has loads of promise!"

Iroh was truly pleased to have the young earthbender traveling with him. Aside from her wit and the certain _charm_ she had to her, he truly did not like traveling alone. While time alone with oneself was sometimes good and allowed an opportunity for reflection, long stretches led to feelings of loneliness. He did not mind admitting, over the past few months, that he missed having his nephew near. But Zuko's place was as Fire Lord now, and he did not need Iroh so much anymore. He well appreciated Toph's candor and unique way of seeing things.

"You needn't worry, Toph. I am certain we will reach our destination soon."

"If you say so, Uncle."

"At times, I have wondered how Zuko would be if he had your attitude toward trusting my judgment."

"I sense another 'Before Zuko Was a Good Guy' story. I hope you can top that one about the koala-roo in his shower."

"This one has fire whiskey, an underground swordsmanship tournament, and a woman named Luli."

"Tell me more!" she cackled.

Iroh went on to tell her the tale, in some parts staying true to the story, other times embellishing it with his own otherworldly wisdom. It seemed perfectly timed, for as soon as his recount came to a close, Toph sensed a change.

"There's water nearby," she cocked her head and pointed, "that way. There's someone right by it too."

"That would be the Kohaku River, and no doubt that someone is one of the friends we've come to see."

In a short time, they were breaking through the trees and coming upon a clear blue river that snaked and curved in ways one would think an earthbender crafted. Just up the river a ways stood a house on a slight ridge next to the water's edge. It was simple in design, with a wide porch surrounding it. Below that ridge, a young girl waded just into the bank of the river up to her calves.

It took only a moment from the time they stepped out of the forest before the girl turned big brown eyes their way, and a smile lit up her face.

"Uncle! Haku, look! It's Uncle!" the girl shouted as she ran from the water to the beaming man.

"Does everyone," Toph whispered, "call you Uncle or is there something you're not telling me about the royal family?"

Iroh only chuckled and held his arms open to the girl

"I've missed you so much, Uncle."

"And I you, child."

Toph felt a little awkward while the two shared their little hugfest. Not that she was jealous of the easy way of them or that this 'new' seemed so close to her – that is…Uncle.

"A moment," Iroh said, stepping back slightly. "Toph, may I introduce you to my dear friend, Chihiro. Chihiro, this young lady is Toph, an invaluable companion."

Toph jerked her head in greeting and waved carelessly.

"'Sup."

Chihiro stepped out of Iroh's embrace, and Toph squawked as she found herself being attacked by the girl.

"It's so nice to meet you!"

Toph momentarily felt panic, hoping that this wasn't another touchy-feely Ty Lee person. One was more than enough. She forced herself to calm and replace the large rock she'd summon from reflex and awkwardly patted the slightly taller girl's back.

"Uh, me too. You can let go now."

"Oh," Chihiro did so, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry. I just got a little excited from seeing Uncle again and it's just been so long. Right, Haku?"

"Far too long."

Toph did her best to refrain from jumping out of her skin at the new voice. She hadn't felt or heard him walk up, probably because she was busy being attacked by Bubbles.

"Where'd you come from?"

Toph felt him shift back, pointing to the water.

"I was in the river," he said simply.

"Why aren't you dripping wet then?"

Toph didn't miss the way the two looked at each other. Then Haku turned back to her and she could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"I bet if you try, you can figure it out."

Well, that was a challenge if she'd ever heard one. While Haku exchanged pleasantries in a more reserved way than his girl, Toph paid attention to him. They were obviously hiding something, and she had no doubt Uncle knew the secret. She could feel him laughing on the inside.

This Haku, he was odd. Something about his weight and size was…off. Not like Mai or Aang; her weight difference came from her weapons, his because of his bending. This kid wasn't a bender at all; it wasn't in his stance though he did seem to _flow_ as he moved. Stepping a pace or two away, Toph tuned out what Chihiro was babbling and dug her toes into the earth, the better to 'see' him with.

His heart beat came from a heart that was bigger than most. She felt it more intensely than Iroh's or the girl; it was faster too. Frowning and angling her head down, she focused all of her attention completely on him until she could feel every aspect of his body. His _true_ body.

She felt her eyes widen impossibly wide and her mouth drop open. The body of the boy had suddenly seemed to _shatter_ in her perspective and became…nothing like a boy. Not a human one anyway. _Serpentine _, long, thing, and quite possibly horned.

"Looks like she figured it out," she heard him say.

Which was beyond weird, hearing the boy's voice coming from the dragon's throat.

"No way," she mumbled.

"I almost did not believe myself," Iroh consoled, somehow sipping from a tea cup.

She didn't even bother to question how long she'd spaced out, though she was certain it wasn't _that _long. Iroh was always pulling tea from the air anyway.

"I'm seeing it now and I still don't believe it!"

"You can't really see," he commented, stepping towards her on clawed feet. "Let's try a different method then."

"What are you –"

Toph felt warm leather touch her hands and move them up. The leather was breathing. The leather was a _snout_. A _dragon's snout_.

"Whoa."

Not feeling the least bit intrusive but completely paranoid about being barbqued any minutes, she still ran her hands around his face. The skin of his face was spotted with the finest of fur, like suede. There were two weaving whiskers that flowed in constant motion on the sides of his face. Her fingers traveled too low, and she felt smooth, sharp canines.

"You wouldn't happen to be particularly hungry by any chance."

He rumbled in his throat what might have been a dragon's laugh.

"I don't eat humans. Your kind requires far too much time to digest."

"That's comforting. Either way, I think I'm done."

She raised her hands and backed away.

"But you didn't even get to the mane," Chihiro piped up.

"Yeah, Bubbles, we'll save that honor for later."

"Bubbles?" she asked Iroh, confused.

He patted her shoulder.

"That means she likes you. If she hits you, you're her new best friend."

"O…kay then."

"You came from the water," Toph said to Haku, "but you're a dragon?"

"Most dragons are born in water. Besides, whoever said that there are only dragons of fire?"

Toph paused, considering. Then she nodded.

"True. Uncle, it's official."

"What is?"

"_This_ is the best field trip ever. Zuko's got nothin' on you…Wait, did you say 'are'? Can all of you do this disguise things?"

A dragon's smile is something that is more felt than seen. Either way, everyone feels the chill up their spine.

"You would be surprised."

* * *

A/N: Anyone recognize the characters?

Speaking of dragons, who's been reading Vathara's _Embers_? Who is not in love with it?


	30. Move Over, Boys

King Kuei stood regal before the Dai Li on a raised platform of earth. After the events of the coup and the end of the war, he'd returned to his city a month later. By that time, the Dai Li that had followed Princess Azula to the Fire Nation and were later banished, two-thirds returned to Bah Sing Se. The other percent felt that they were no longer worthy to be known as Dai Li and their whereabouts are presently unknown.

Now, the Earth King, properly attired in royal robes after returning to the city in rough Earth Kingdom brown and a broad smile, looked at the men who had newly sworn allegiance to him on their lives. Any breach of loyalty or obedience on their part would result in their immediate execution. The king stands before them, or maybe they are the ones standing before _him_, regal as any king confident in his power and command. To his right and just behind is a short, dark-haired figure, whose face was shaded by a hat not unlike their own.

None knew this one who wore Dai Li clothing and was half their size. They assumed their king would illuminate the matter. If not, it was not their place to question.

"Dai Li, as we all know that there has been dissention among your ranks due to your former leader, Long Feng, may his soul rest in peace."

There was the general idea of humility and shame throughout their dark cloaked ranks though not a figure moved a muscle, save to breathe.

"Because of this, I and my council have come to the agreement on the new head of the Dai Li. I present to you," he spread his arm to the side and the figure beside him stepped forward, "your new commander, Master Bei Fong. You will follow her word completely as you would my own. Do my Dai Li hear their king?"

"We hear our king," the men chorused. "and obey!"

"Good," he nodded, pushing the glasses up his nose. Turning his back to them, he smiled and whispered a word of luck to the new commander.

"Thanks," came her reply, "Nice speech by the way. You're improving."

He only beamed wider and departed, robes swirling majestically behind him. Toph waited until the king and his personal guard had left earshot before walking down the stone steps, head angled down. Her head barely came to the first man's chest. Then she stomped the earth, and a pillar rose beneath her, lifting her a head taller than all of them. She jerked her head up and made herself heard.

"I'm sure you all have questions. Such as 'Is that a twelve year old, little, blind girl?', 'Is this a joke?', or even 'Has the king completely gone off the deep end?' To answer your questions in order: no, I'll be fourteen in a month but I'm short for my age so I can forgive that misconception; this is in fact your new reality. Welcome to it; and I don't think he was all there to begin with, but Bumi does pretty good with half a mind. Now if any of you candy-pantsed meatheads have a problem with taking orders from me, step up and try to put me down."

No one made a move forward, but a young, new recruit on the front line and to her left raised his hand nervously. The others didn't even look at him.

"What?" Toph snapped.

"Is it true that you taught the Avatar and that you developed metalbending?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Will you teach us?"

"Depends if I like you punks any."

He kneeled down and said, "It would be my honor to serve my king and my commander as one of your loyal Dai Li, Master Bei Fong."

Around him, it seemed like a wave as the rest of the men caught on and kneeled as well and re-chorused,

"We hear our commander and obey the will of the king."

Toph planted both hands on her hips, a little disappointed that things hadn't devolved into a brawl for power. They were entirely submissive to her, and she hadn't even a chance to get a rise out of one of them. Not even a clever, smart-mouthed argument. It was entirely too easy and completely unsatisfying.

"Wow. You guys are really a bunch of kiss-butts, aren't you?"

She felt glares of the veterans, the ones from the Eclipse Battle, on her skin and smiled like a wolf-shark. She might still have a chance at some fun yet.


	31. Say What You Mean

The war chamber, the Fire Lord's place to meet with his generals, represented the seat of their leader's power. The deep crimson and black were little noticed in comparison to the raised throne on dais, back-dropped by the statue of a great dragon. Shrouded and lit by the wreath of flames, it cloaked the lord in mystery and seemed fed by his very presence. It breathed for him, ebbing and flowing with his will. A bright and cheery blaze, it was decidedly not.

Fire Lord Azulon's anger seemed to strangle the room with its ferocity. As the only person in his sight, the second prince received his lord's full, undivided attention. The prince did not move, only remained bowed with his gaze planted solidly on the fire surrounding the throne. Sweat dotted his brow, yet he dared not move to wipe it away. He only breathed because of necessity.

"You arrogant, treacherous brat. If you were any but my own, I'd kill you for even daring to even ask such a thing."

This had not been the reaction he'd expected at all. Ozai wanted to speak, to defend and reason. Yet perhaps he'd said too much already.

"You question your brother's allegiance," the Fire Lord went on, frown deepening, tone darkening. "Try to usurp his birthright after the death of his only beloved son. You disrespect him and in turn, me."

The prince sat back on his heels and leaned his torso forward, his palms pressed to the floor and his forehead resting between them. It was a bow of total submission and how it must have burned his pride to do it.

"I meant no disrespect, my lord. I only wished to serve you and our glorious nation. My desire is to be of use to you. Forgive me in overstepping my place."

"Flesh and blood." Azulon's tone was colored in disappointment and disgust "You have no disrespect for any one. I blame myself in part for not teaching you properly. But now," the Fire Lord stood and marched through parted flames, pulling fire from the trench to wrap around his hands, to where his second son kneeled before him. "You _will _learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher. Look at me, boy."

He did, stone-faced and dread-filled. Gold eyes smoldering with rage filled Ozai's vision. His muscles tensed, prepared to fight or run. He did neither. Then his world was burned away and all he knew was searing pain.

Azulon stared down dispassionately at his son, rolling and wailing on the floor. Imperial guards stormed into the room, taking firebending stances against an unknown assailant. The Fire Lord waved them forward with a hand still trailing smoke.

"Remove him from my sight and send in my generals."

They scurried to obey, carrying the moaning prince between two of them.

Azulon barely acknowledged the macabre procession. He merely walked back to his throne and sat down. He glanced at the spot where the prince had bowed and let a single, soft breath escape him. Maybe a laugh, perhaps a scoff.

"A little less of my flesh now."

* * *

A/N: They're so dysfunctional. Can you dig it? Seriously, if you're gonna punish him, Azulon, punish _him._

The idea to burn Ozai (figuratively and literally) came from _Fyre's Guid to Creativity,_ chapter 30.


	32. Brotherly Tolerance

Upon taking the throne, Fire Lord Zuko thought it appropriate to have the former lord occupy the cell he'd once imprisoned his brother in. After the bars were repaired, of course.

From time to time, Iroh would occasionally pay his brother a short visit. At first, Ozai wanted nothing to do with his elder brother. Either by ignoring him or cursing him, he made this sentiment clear. Iroh never stayed long the first few times. It was a month after a particularly scathing dressing-down that Iroh finally returned to the little room. Ozai, who'd planned what he'd say during the next visit, rethought his opening line when a guard followed, bearing a tea tray. Though he didn't even begin to approach the old general's obsession, he'd had nothing but the most pathetic sampling of something his keepers _claimed _was tea. He didn't even want to think what it could be otherwise.

Bribe him with tea. It was a devious and cruel thing to do. Ozai had almost smiled. It seemed they really were related after all.

Of course, tea alone hadn't been enough to get to him. No, the proud man had acted neutral as he relished every drop of the heavenly brew. Eventually, after many visits and much more glorious tea, the brothers actually had a conversation. They didn't like each other, not at all. However, Iroh was the only connection the world outside his own. Ozai was as proud as ever, but over the passage of time, he became desperate.

So he talked.

They conversed about the things one would expect of two brothers. The kids, politics, and women. Naturally, they tended to disagree on all three of these topics. Speaking of their children soon became a taboo subject, and politics nearly always worked back to Zuko. If not him, then the Avatar's name was sure to ignite a furious rant. At times, it caused Iroh to wonder if his brother's firebending had truly been extinguished. Talk of women also tended to be a sore subject for the other man.

"That woman – _all _women are treacherous creatures not to be trusted with anything."

"I do believe that is the bitterness talking. Women are one of the finest glories of life."

The elder grinned in a manner that gave him his reputation with the fairer sex. Iroh knew full well who 'that woman' was. His brother reserved that title for one woman alone, and little else did he call her. That is, the few times he spoke of her. Ozai went on as if Iroh hadn't said a word.

"What I cannot fathom is that she gave up _everything_ for that brat, but she couldn't give him up for me."

He realized that Ozai saw Ursa's decision as a personal betrayal. Ozai took everything personally. In his place, he was not sure how'd feel or react to his wife leaving their life, leaving him, for their child. He would like to think his behavior would not be as Ozai's. He would like to think that he'd never have put himself in Ozai's situation at all.

"Well, Zuko _was_ an adorable child."

Ozai looked at him, and it seemed to Iroh as if he was _willing_ him to spontaneously combust. Thank the spirits for energybending and wise, old lion-turtles.

"_I _am being serious."

"Yes." Iroh blinked in that perfectly clueless old man way of his. "Why would you think I was not?"

An aggravated growl rumbled from Ozai's throat, and Iroh was reminded of Zuko…when he about fifteen or so.

"I desperately want to strangle you right now."

"I can tell. More tea?"

Ozai grumbled something and reluctantly held out his cup for more. The things he had to put up with for a decent cup of tea. Steam rose from the dark liquid as he drank deeply. Wondrous, he amended. A _wondrous _cup of tea. Still, he schooled his features in a way that showed none of his contentment.

"Who can know a woman's mind?" Iroh sighed. "Even more of a mystery is her heart."

"There it is then," Ozai pinned Iroh with a sharp glare. "You should have spent your years solving the female mind rather than warring. Imagine the glory you'd have received for _that_ feat."

"Hm. In comparison, Bah Sing Se would have been as nothing."

To that, Ozai had to raise his cup in silent agreement. And silent, it remained for a time. The long stretches of quiet between conversations had become less strained and awkward. Dangerously bordering on comfortable. It was…while not entirely unpleasant, disturbing. Their ages and often the geographical distance between the two brothers hadn't bolstered any closeness.

In fact, Ozai had rarely thought of Iroh as his brother. More just another person his father thought more important than him. Frankly, he wasn't used to him. While he no longer complained about his presence, he wondered about it.

"Iroh?"

He hummed inquiringly, savoring the strong taste of tea.

"Why do you come?"

Iroh met his brother's eyes, so much like his own. Yet there was so much depth of difference between the two.

"And if you say it's because we're family, I swear I'll find some way to hurt you."

Iroh chuckled at the threat.

"Nothing so…sentimental as that. When you and I were younger, I had little to do with you. You were so much younger than me, and I was rarely here. Our father…he didn't make time for you and neither did I. No one guided you save your tutors. You raised yourself, and perhaps had I more influence on you, your path wouldn't have led you to this."

Ozai stared at him, reading him for a moment. Then he scoffed.

"Yes, because that reasoning isn't the least bit sentimental. Or selfish, for that matter."

"Allow this old man to indulge himself then."

"Selfish or sentimental, that is past. Nothing you do now will change my fate," Ozai casually shrugged as if it made no difference to him whatsoever and took a long swallow of tea. "Unless your conscience compels you to stage a small prison break."

Amused, Iroh shook his head. Then he suddenly became serious.

"Not quite. Though, if I may offer a few words of advice…"

"Has my refusal ever stopped you before?"

Iroh looked cautiously about the room and leaned forward as if to share some vital secret. Ozai found himself doing likewise.

"Prison walls," Iroh whispered and tapped the side of his head, "are only in your mind."

Then he straightened and smiled cheerfully, as if he'd just gifted him with life's greatest secret. He blissfully went on to refill his cup and sip at it.

Ozai glared at him then down to his tea. He thought about it only for a moment then drained the contents. To ashes and brimstone with Iroh and his proverbs, but the tea was worth it.


	33. Iroh's Top Three

He was a retired general, once a commander of thousands of men's lives with countless strategies dancing in his mind. Battle plans played out before him like a stage show at all times. So often, old ideas could be refreshed to deal with different characters and dramas. This ability did not just fade after so many long years and extended far beyond the battle filed. If Iroh wanted a certain result, his mind nearly automatically ventured through the avenues necessary to see it happen. Sometimes he acted on the plan, sometimes not.

"Women, tea, and Pai Sho are the great treasures of life, Prince Zuko, and you don't seem to have an interest in any one of them."

Retired General Iroh grinned at seeing his nephew's poorly hidden flinch.

"I don't have time for games and sipping leaf juice, Uncle. And in case you haven't noticed, the only females on this Agni-forsaken ship are the komodo rhinos."

"Yes, and the males are geldings. Poor, poor things. But you do not need to be so intent on your task that you forget how to enjoy yourself. It is not as if we never visit any port towns. I am sure that you could find a nice girl in one or two of them."

"A nice girl," Zuko scoffed. "You mean one of those _nice _girls from a _brothel_?"

"Why must you say it with such disdain, Prince Zuko? The girls in the brothels _are _very nice. If you need proof, you could come w –"

"No."

"But –"

"_No._"

It was so interesting how his whole head turned pink like that.

"You are so narrow-minded. How do you expect to ever have fun?"

"I will 'have fun' once I return home."

"Bah. You are already out of practice now. At the very least, you should learn how to relax. You're always marching around, yelling at this soldier and that soldier. The ship will not fall apart if you take a moment to breathe."

"I'm breathing now."

"Yes, but you are not enjoying it. You are not taking the air in fully, letting it fill all of your body, then releasing it and your worries."

"Isn't that the purpose of meditating?"

"Meditating merely focuses the mind to a point. Making tea, however, is a fully enjoyable and restful activity. You would do well to learn how to make it properly. I would be more than happy to teach you the art, Prince Zuko."

"No, thank you, Uncle."

"It would be no trouble, I assure you. Are you certain?"

"Positive."

"May I ask why not?"

"As I have said many, many times, Uncle, I do _not_ _like_ _tea_."

"…I feel faint."

"Uncle?"

"How you break an old man's heart! My own nephew, of all people!"

"Uncle..."

"It is profane! It is terrible and horrifying beyond all comprehension!"

"Uncle Iroh."

"In all my years, never has any battle frozen the blood in my veins than the very _idea _that –"

"Uncle Iroh!"

"…yes?"

"Do you…want to play Pai Sho?"

"Ah! Indeed I would. It is very kind of you to think to ask me. You know, it would make my heart content if we could share six or so games every day."

"I don't think so."

"Oh. Oh, I see. Of course, you have other, important things to do rather than play a silly game with an old man in his final years. It will merely make the times you set aside for me all the more dear."

"…I can probably manage one game a day with you."

"Only one?"

"One."

"The nice ladies at the Red Turtledove would have played with me as much as I asked," Iroh pouted. Truly and honestly pouted.

Zuko twitched, no doubt unsettled at the implications and disgusted by them.

"Once in the morning after training, once in the evening before bed. Happy?"

"Very!" he grinned big, "I am so fortunate to have such a considerate nephew as you. So very selfless! In fact, I insist you make the first move, Prince Zuko."

Zuko merely grunted and glared down at the Pai Sho board.

Iroh only grinned wider. Sometimes, it was just too easy.


	34. Familiarity Breeds People Like This

"_I can't live in a world where you have everything, and I have nothing…"_

_Fernand Mondego - The Count of Monte Cristo_

**Sozin**

Roku was the Avatar, all powerful. He thought, he _dared_ to defy the order of his Fire Lord. Did he forget his place as one of his? One of Fire? How could he think to let these so-called responsibilities pull him away from his rightful loyalty to him?

His years away from the Nation had worn his devotion away. All that power, and he had no control of it. Their years of friendship, and they meant nothing to him.

And he tried to help, tried to offer him a place in the world he'd create. A better world. Roku had spat in his face and turned his back on him.

Despite all that, when Roku had needed help, he had gone…initially. Roku was the Avatar, Bridge between the Worlds. The spirits should be in his favor. Yet here they were, and the opportunity was so perfect. Who was he to dare refuse this gift?

There was nothing he would not do to achieve his dream. Even if all he need do was nothing. The world will know of his glory, and it will rejoice.

**Azulon**

Iroh knew. He had lost a wife. A love. He knew of the ache that absence caused. Gnawing deep within.

Iroh knew what it was to lead men, to conquer. He did what needed to be done, in regards to politics and war. He was a genius.

In those ways, father and son were very much alike. Yet unlike his son, he would never have abandoned Bah Sing Se. He would have burned that city to ashes. That will not go unpunished.

Ozai knew nothing. His wife lived, though unhappy the couple may be. His children lived, a pathetic whelp and a vicious, little spy. Ozai had never dirtied his hands with the work of soldiers save what maps and reports told him. All in all, he was a useless, sniveling suck-up, far too proud for his own good.

He dismissed the second prince and wondered at the look on his face. Wondered why it appeared so please.

**Iroh**

Ozai took his throne.

That was insulting and mildly hurtful. As first born, it had been his inheritance. He'd been groomed for it from birth. In some part, the majority of his life felt wasted. His journey to the Spirit World tempered the outright rage he'd have felt otherwise. He was tempted to take offense and put Ozai down out of principle.

Ozai blatantly favored Azula.

That was annoying and frankly stupid. As first born, Zuko was supposed to inherit the throne. However, the past showed that things that were supposed to happen didn't. While Azula was indeed a prodigy, she was a little terror, knew it, and was proud of it. Yet Zuko was a tempered flame, slow to burn but strong and lasting.

The prince had potential. And Zuko was a nice boy. Confused and a little volatile, but he had a good heart.

Then Ozai burned and banished Zuko which was quite possibly the stupidest thing his brother had ever done.

Iroh took his son.

**Ozai**

Iroh was so perfect. It was disgusting. He knew how to everything right and never even had to try. Not really. As the crown prince, people wanted to be around him. However, people seemed to want to be around him anyway. Apparently, Iroh was _fun._

He had father's attention, the people's adoration, an honorable son...he was a Master firebender years ahead of him, a talented general having won more battles than Ozai's years. It was so…very frustrating, to say the least.

Iroh would be remembered. If Ozai dropped dead tonight, how would history remember him? As the second prince, simply and only. Easier said than done.

But if Ozai became Fire Lord, he _could _win the war. The comet would arrive in a few short years. If he was going to do it, that would be the year.

Yet how could he become Fire Lord? Lu Ten was…

Oh…

Hm. Ozai didn't have friends. He had associates. And he knew a few in the Earth Kingdom that could easily make it to Bah Sing Se.

**Ursa**

If she didn't love Ozai so much, she'd absolutely hate him. She might have even killed him. What was a prince compared to a Fire Lord after all? She really, truly, honestly thought about it. But where would that leave the children?

It was bad enough their mother was now a murderer…

Oh, Agni, help…

…but to also be the murderer of her children's father. Zuko and Azula would – she was scared to even think what would become of them. They would never forgive her, for one. She'd be executed, no doubt, and then her children would be orphans.

How dare Ozai put her in this position! Stupid, arrogant man!

If Ozai – No, no, no. No. _When _Ozai hurt them, there would be nothing that would stop her from tearing through all defenses and _ripping his beard out._

**Zuko**

He won. It was an odd feeling. He was Fire Lord. He had great friends, a wonderful girlfriend, and his uncle in Bah Sing Se which made his frequent trips plausible.

Now he had a nation to run, and a world to help fix. That was no easy task. It was almost as if every difficult ordeal he'd suffered while trying to capture the Avatar had transferred to running the Nation. Hopefully, it'd only take three years for the migraines to work down to a minor, annoying headache.

It was _so _hard to be hopeful during these times. If it weren't so stress-relieving, there were some days he'd absently thought to let the assassins take him out. Besides that, Mai would likely go on an unholy spree of flying steel and death.

It was during his deep moments of dark desperation, after the urge to just screw it and set everything on fire was near unbearable, that he thought Lu Ten had been lucky.

But those were few and far between. Most days though, surrounded by these people who'd become his family; those days, he'd admit that he was happy.

**Azula**

Mother was so soft-hearted. Always so attentive and kind. Concerned and loving…when it came to Zuko. When it was her, it was always _don't do this _or _don't do that_. _Don't be 'cruel' _and _be nice to your brother._ She never told Azula _well_ _done_ when she mastered her sets or fed turtleducks with her the very few times she messed up.

She couldn't care less where the woman was.

But Zuko would _love _to know. He'd be so happy to be reunited with his mommy. That was one of the very few reasons she laughed now. Because why should she tell Fire Lord Zuzu anything? He already had her throne, her friends, her glory…Everything that should be hers, he had. He even held her freedom in his hands.

He already had everything that was hers. She'd sooner rot than tell her brother anything that would make him so happy. All things considered, it was likely to be the case.


	35. The Man Who Has Everything

An entry in Avatar: TLA 500

Prompt: Empty

* * *

The Avatar had been a bratling child with more power than he knew how to handle. However, he had challenged the Phoenix King, and child or spirit, he had been put down. As his skin blistered and that unholy light left his glowing eyes, the king smiled. With that over, the fun could start.

Losing his armada hadn't stopped him. With the comet's power, he breathed the flames, made them live, and they devoured everything with a ferocity like nothing he'd ever known. The heat flooded his veins, making him feel truly alive. Flames roared around him, and he reveled in it.

It was glorious.

That had been the crescendo of his life.

The nations were his. The _world_ was his. He alone ruled as the ultimate ruler over all. The Earth Kingdom was little more than ash with only a remnant of the filthy peasants along the Eastern and Western coasts. Bah Sing Se was dust under his feet.

Nothing remained of his enemies but dust in the wind. All resistance had been eliminated, all thoughts of hope shattered. He had the power to do as he wished, and none rivaled him. Every man, woman, and creature was under his subjection, and at his will, he could end any one of them.

However, as the world was his, there came the matter of ruling it. The Water Tribes had once again isolated themselves from the world, yet he would receive a yearly tithe from them. His new territory in the former Earth Kingdom was secure. The only problem seemed to stem from the Fire Nation. Fire Lord Azula seemed to be having a few delegation issues, as there was no one to delegate to. That, he could put off for a bit longer.

The colonies were demanding supplies and assistance in rebuilding. Apparently, some of them had been a little too close to the action on the day of the comet.

No one dared oppose him, and he was surrounded with even more Yes Men than before. There would be no more resistance movements, no guerrilla warfare. The soldiers could go home and do…something else. All would be at peace. They had no choice otherwise.

Before long, everything ran smoothly in his new world order. His plans were enacted without question, and his time was spent putting his seal to make words law. He attended fewer political functions, because really, he didn't have to put up with them any longer. The fear and awe on the people's faces weren't quite so satisfying to see anymore.

There was much to be done daily, but it seemed the same as yesterday.

When not occupied with his duties, the Phoenix King could often be found atop the highest tower of his new, massive palace. The people would whisper that from there, he could see his land and all he'd wrought.

He'd plotted for years, sacrificed much, and poured his life into possessing the world and succeeded. It was all his.

Now what?


	36. Three Sixty

Toph didn't trust people. She never had to. The only people she associated with were her parents and the servants. Her parents would never hurt her. They loved her. But they lied all the time. About how she couldn't handle the world on her own and how fragile she was. They didn't know they were lying, but it still wasn't true.  
The servants took care of her and protected her and believed the lie. They were idiots. Why should she trust people who were blinder than she was?

Earth was solid…there. It didn't lie to her. She could move it to her will, and it knew who she was. It knew the truth.

Then these people come along. A whimsical Avatar, a sugar-sweet waterbender, a brilliantly goofy warrior, and, a hot-headed prince…it just all shifted, expanded to take them in.

There's no telling when, but one day, she became to count on these people. They were her new earth. She was dependent on them and so sure that it would always be like this. That all of them would be together, travelling the world.

When the war ended, she can't think why or how she could have been so stupid. Of course it wouldn't. Aang and Zuko had responsibilities, and Katara just wasn't complete if she didn't have someone to mother. Sokka had Suki, and Suki had Kyoshi Island. Everyone went their own way, leaving her to find hers. That's life, things change, and people move on.

In the end, she was back where she started. She knew they didn't mean it or even understand what they'd done. It didn't occur to them how she would deal with this. They had lives of their own and expected her to have one too. And they were right, in a way. There was still a lot of world for her out there. Toph knew they didn't mean anything by it. Maybe one day she'd forgive them for that.


	37. Never a Doubt

Avatar_500 prompt#33: Trust

3rd Place

* * *

Suki isn't the type to sit around, twiddling her fingers and waiting for her man. She's the type to be the first into the dojo and the last to leave. She'll train, sweat, and work herself into exhaustion. That way, when her head hits the pillow at night, there's not enough time to be concerned.

She only worries when there is nothing else to concentrate on. With the war over, Kyoshi Island is as sleepy and peaceful as it ever was. So when he is gone, Suki trains a lot.

As a Southern Water Tribe ambassador, he has to go to 'long', 'dull' meetings at the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom courts. He never stays gone long, and she never goes with him. He wouldn't really have time for her, with everything going on, and she's had her share of world travel. Been there, done it, have the scars to prove it. Besides, his sister and friends are usually there. It was no one's fault, but she sometimes felt like a...distraction to what was really going on with them.

She doesn't worry that he'll be attacked or anything like that. Sokka is a capable warrior, and he only gets better. He could handle himself if it came down to a fight. More than likely though, it wouldn't. Sokka was downright smooth when he wanted to be.

To be truthful, that's part of what worries her. Now, it hasn't been said, but it's understood that Sokka loves her. She doesn't have to concern herself with all the pretty girls running around the Fire and Earth capitols and everywhere in between who were no doubt fluttering painted eyes at him. However, Sokka wouldn't fall for just any girl that made eyes at him.

It doesn't bother her, not really. Because she knows Sokka and what it would really take to keep him from coming back. It definitely wouldn't be just a pretty face. It would have to be some kind of mystery or a new machine to obsess over. Those kinds of things could catch his mind and keep it for hours. Sometimes, he wouldn't even forget to eat.

She knows Sokka, and she knows that most of the things that can capture his attention can't be found on Kyoshi Island. He loves those things, and that has been said, several times. The only reason he comes back to this sleep, little island is because of her. But it's a great, big world out there. There's bound to be something more interesting than her.

If the training sessions were more intense when Sokka was away, none of her warriors say so.


	38. Visiting Hours

Avatar_500

Prompt #34: Red

3rd Place

...

Sometimes, when she was visiting Mai and after she was done admiring the brilliant silver her aura has become and how well it complements Zuko's gleaming gold, she visits him. Watches, really, because he doesn't talk back often. If he does, it's…not exactly something that should be said in polite company.

And even though she's there deliberately against his express wishes, she remains gracious and courteous as ever. She visits him because no one else will, except maybe Iroh. But with his lovely tea shop in Bah Sing Se, he social calls are few and far in between.

A pity, because however much he may claim to hate seeing the man, his aura shines just the slight bit brighter. Before, it had always shone a terrible, dark ruby color that scared and attracted her. Now, it was pale and barely there most times. But people change it.

In her opinion, he just needs people. He needs to _feel _something. Even if it's rage or annoyance. Just any kind of passion to remind him that he is alive still. Though the little cage and the dark room may feel like a tomb, he still breathes. There is hope.

And she sees it. A shadowy vermillion shrouding him is better than the inky garnet leaking from him. He may stare at her in a way that makes her tremble and feel like she'll never get warm again, but she's _helping _him. He enjoys it too, maybe a little, even if he was a little grumpy.

She thinks he enjoys it anyway. She's the only one that she's ever met that could see auras, and that's simply how she interprets what she sees. But it's really hard to convince Ty Lee that she's wrong.

…

He's sitting there, glaring at her like every other time through filthy dark bangs. On the other side, she's sitting much more relaxed than the first time, fresh-faced and youthful and just _looking_ at her makes him feel old.

"Child, your social life is the least of my concerns, but I strongly recommend you find some friends."

"Oh, I have lots of friends! You're one of them, you know."

"The word you mean is captive."

"There you are then. A captive audience of one! So then, what would you like to talk about today?"

"When exactly you are going to stop these aggravating visits and leave me _alone_?"

"Well, I guess once you're well enough that you don't need me anymore."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but…you're a very sick man."

He does _so _hate that little girl.

…

Ozai knows that the flighty, pink child thinks he enjoys her visits. It's more trouble trying to convince her that's she wrong.


	39. Ten Bitty Bits

**Light**.

The blankets were unmercifully ripped from off of his head.

"My eyes! It burns!"

"Oh, Sokka, stop being so dramatic."

"I'm melting!"

**Shadows**.

It hid in his eyes, but no one could really see that when he looked in the mirror the person he hated most was himself.

**Truth**.

"Aang! I don't believe this!"

"I – I'm sorry! I know it's wrong, but…but it just tastes _so _good!"

"But _all _of my blubber seal jerky! All of it?"

**Lies**.

Ozai looked down at the burned remains of a tapestry that had formerly hung at the end of this particular hall. Then at the little princess who shifted nervously before him.

"What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?"

"Uh, Zuko did it?"

He shrugged.

"Works for me."

**Fall**.

"So, Hanna."

"It's Hahn."

"Yes, of course, Hanna. Now, tell all the nice spirits how you died again."

"You mean like the last group you dragged me to who all started laughing?"

The bald man with cheery grey eyes smiled at him.

"Exactly right, Hanna."

**Secure**.

Her parents were happy but cautious to see her again and oh so accommodating. But her mother drew the line at some things.

"Toph Bei Fong, what have you done to your room?"

A mud hole in one corner, her bed practically a hill of dirt, and not one square inch was spared a brown coating. Toph's smile was painfully white compared to her dirty cheeks.

"I made it livable."

**Purpose**.

Jin took one look at the boy with a scar and knew that he was destined for something, something beyond the Lower Ring and maybe even Bah Sing Se. Who could blame her for trying to get on board with that?

**Meaning**.

"Hey, Sokka, why does Katara get…a little weird every month like that?"

"It's a part of her cycle."

"Her what?"

"…wow. Didn't those monks teach him anything important?"

"What?"

"Nevermind. Sit down here. Let me tell you about _life_, Pupil Aang…"

**Past**.

After giving him an inspiring pep talk, Sozin watched Roku walk up to Ta Min who was speaking to one of her friends, her back to them. He watched as Roku's confident stride soon turn to hesitant stumbling before the coward turned on his heel and hustled back towards him, panic across his face.

He shook his head.

"My friend, you are going to die alone."

**Future**.

Korra stood with Bolin and Mako on either side of her. Amon's Equalists were watching, waiting to make their first move.

"You boys ready?"

Bolin winked at her, taking his wide-legged stance, and Mako merely scoffed, flowing into his own.

"Like you even have to ask."


	40. Ebb and Flow

Avatar_500

Prompt #35: Water

_Water adapts._

It was easier than she thought it'd be. Being one of these people, fooling them every day year in and year out. It was almost too easy, smiling and flirting with the foolish boys that turned to men that turned to old perverts. The way they treated her, the exotic foreigner, was flattering, but she'd catch herself, when she forgot for a few minutes, and it was never more than a few. It didn't matter how nice they were to Hama from the colonies. Hama from the Southern Water Tribe would never forget how evil these people truly were.

And holding onto that was the hard part.

_Water flows._

It's like breathing. Her master praises her every move and stance, and her parents are so proud of their little prodigy. One of the first waterbenders born to the Southern Water Tribe in decades and one of the best. Of course she'll only get better and one day be _the _best. After all, little Korra is only six. She raises her hands and creates a tidal wave big enough to swamp her fellow students.

Her parents couldn't be more proud.

_Water destroys._

La _hated_. At that moment, more than that, he hurt. Half of him had been taken, and That Man would hurt too. La raised his hand.

That Man's beloved armada was drowned and his soldiers were now his. The Ocean rose, and cold fingers wrapped around That Man. They held him tight as he struggled to break free. They crept down his throat, stealing his breath, his life. Then it slid away, and the Ocean spat That Man out onto the frozen shore.

Gagging and trembling, he crawled as far away from the water as he could only to flinch and pull back as his hands touched the water. He scrambled back but too late. The Ocean took him down once again.

_Water soothes._

Desperate, hurried pulls and tugs, cool, blue hands showed water where to mend, what to put back. Careful, gentle, she tucked bone and nerves back together, sealed blood vessels. Sharp and hot sparks were a delicate task to remove. Sweat and tears had her working near blind, for hours or minutes or forever. But finally, finally, he was together again.

Now if only Aang would start breathing too


	41. You Expect Me to Do What?

There are several different kinds of silences. There are comfortable silences between intimate friends where either nothing needs to be or has already been said. There are those silences where no one wants to say anything for fear of causing a catalyst between enemies or quarreling friends. There are those terribly awkward silences between acquaintances when both know so little about the other and are struggling to begin an interesting conversation. Then there are those uncomfortable silences between two young women who were recently enemies with only one attempting to think of something that would be the catalyst of many, heart-to-heart discussions to come; the other didn't care.

There are different ways to handle such a situation that is relative to change person to person and their varying moods, personalities and countless other factors. Perhaps Mai, as she was the 'other', had better training when it came to dissolving tense situations being that she was a politician's daughter. However, Katara was the one who was raised in a more openly friendly, sincere environment and would be the only one out of the two who would even want to bother.

So as the Firelord's companions sat together in the quiet, palace garden due to circumstances that weren't very important but completely the fault of a sibling, the waterbender finally opened her mouth to begin the catalyst. That is, the conversation.

"So, uh, Mai…I, um…I never thanked you."

The other one blinked.

"Okay."

"For saving my brother and my dad's lives. I realize that saving them was probably the farthest thing in your mind, but if it weren't for you, they wouldn't be here now. So thank you."

"…you're welcome."

The silence that followed was more of a pause, closer to the third variety of silences.

"Thank you," Mai began quietly, "for taking care of my brother and bringing him back safely. My parents really appreciated it."

"You're welcome," Katara replied brightly, ignoring the way the knife thrower phrased her gratitude.

The next silence, during which an orchestra of cricket-mice wouldn't have been inappropriate, was prelude to both young women bidding each other farewell, as one went to assist her brother who was tottering aimlessly about the halls and the other retreated from her own brother's beckoning pitch.


	42. The Road Repeatedly Traveled

Avatar_500

#36: Lost

'The Road Repeatedly Traveled'

...

The forest is thick, and Pabu jumps from one branch to another above their heads. Bolin makes sure he stays in sight along with Korra and his brother. It feels like they've been walking for hours because they have. He just wants to stop for a while, maybe eat a bite. He doesn't dare say anything though, not after the way Korra'd snapped at him. And his brother…it was best to leave Mako _alone_ when he had that look. So he sighs quietly as his stomach grumbles and keeps walking.

…

Korra marches ahead of them, leading them as if she's qualified. She's decidedly not, but she's the Avatar. That's her default argument for _everything_. So Mako keeps his mouth shut, _for now_, and follows her. Arguing with that one is like trying to out-talk a hurricane. She'll have to stop this madness at some point and be _reasonable_. He's used to waiting the other guy out. So he waits, and he follows.

…

She can feel it on her skin, heavy as the humidity; they doubt her. They think she doesn't have a clue. So what if they might be right. She's the Avatar. She's _Korra_. She'll figure it out or she'll smash through it. She doesn't need Bolin or his jerk brother's help.  
Arrogant jerk.  
Stupid _know-it-all._  
There's an incline she doesn't see until she's sliding down it. Raised on ice, keeping her balance on earth is nothing. She stops at the bottom, catching her breath and trying to think which way to go. She looks ahead and down and sees the remains of a fire yards ahead.  
She sees red, and it is a testament to how far she's come that she doesn't _lose it_ right there. But she turns to see Mako's gaze flick from the fire to her, and his left brow goes _up_, and by Tui and La, she wants to smack him for conveying so much _smug_ in one little gesture. She looks at Bolin who, upon seeing their surroundings, visibly deflates. Pabu lands on his shoulder and nuzzles him comfortingly. Then he looks at her like she just stole his favorite dessert, and that does it.  
"All right, Mako! Just say it! Go ahead!"  
"Say what? That you have the directional sense of a lobotomized parakeet on cactus juice?"  
She tells herself that she won't hurt him but doesn't quite believe it.  
"Guys, the next time you wanna do this 'team building exercise' crap, can I stay in the city?"  
She wasn't picky; she'd kill them with rocks.  
"IT WAS YOUR IDEA!"  
"Yeah, and it was _really_ stupid. So bro, which way is outta here?"  
"We're not going anywhere until Korra admits that she'd be lost without me."  
She flops to the ground, legs and arms crossed.  
"Looks like we're gonna die right here then."  
She is resolved, unmoving. Hard and cold as the ice glaciers of her homeland.  
…Then Bolin actually _pouts_ at her, and even she isn't that hard. 


	43. Through the Woods

Mai had expected the long journey to meet with her parents in Omashu to be tedious to a point as of yet unreached. She'd been mostly right, until the carriage driver took a short cut through a massive forest, and _those _always end splendidly. The man had a plan to make it to some tiny village so she wouldn't have to sleep in the carriage overnight; he knew she _disliked_that.

But it was just one of those things where plans don't go exactly as planned.

So now she was being mugged, and the carriage driver might be dead because the yelling had stopped. She didn't know for sure, and if she survived this and not one moment before, _then _she would care. Who else was going to ride behind those smelly animals and get this thing to move?

The door was ripped off, and a hulking, rather dopey-looking - in her opinion - male ducked down to peer inside at her. Her face was the same as ever, and her hands were filled with steel, tucked inside her sleeves.

"Hey, Jet! Got another one."

The giant backed away, and a bushy-headed peasant with a piece of _nature_in his mouth, crooked up into a smile. Or a sneer. He made it hard to tell.

"Well, well, we got a real Fire Nation dainty here. Why don't you come on out and meet the boys?"

The carriage was wooden - considering it was _supposed _to have been made in the Fire Nation, that made little sense, but whatever. If she fired a dart or three in between his eyes now, she didn't know how many 'boys' he had - although she was confident that she had a knife for each of them. Time and advantage would be wasted with having to get out of the carriage, spot them all, then take them out before they recovered in time to hit her with a rock or whatever these people used. Although Twig Boy had two shiny, pointy hook things...swords...whatever.

"If you insist..."

There was an expectant pause, where no one did anything.

"I meant, _only _if you _actually _insist. Otherwise, I have stuff to do that doesn't involve you."

"A comedian. Cute."

He was a fast one; she had to credit him with that, at least. He reached in with a hook sword, the curving tip of one touching the nape of her neck.

"Insistent enough for you?"

"Just enough."

She let the knives rest where they were for the moment and unhurriedly made her way out of the carriage. As she suspected, there were more peasant bandits lurking about. A casual glance revealed a very short boy(?) with a helmet, an archer lounging in a tree, and of course, the charming Twiggy. Once her feet were on the ground, he sheathed the blade at his side with a flourish that was meant to impress.

She imagined woodland hicks everywhere fawned over that trick.

Oh, and there was the driver...on the ground...not moving...maybe he just had a concussion. People could still drive with concussions, right?

"So, on your way to meet family or a husband, maybe?"

She looked him over, head to toe to the piece of _grass_ hanging out of his _mouth_.

"You're not my type."

"On that, we can agree. But see, I figure a girl riding around in her own carriage, personal driver, and as much coin as we found with you, you come from money. How much do you think you're worth to your people?"

Her people? Well, her parents had Tom-Tom and Omashu, Zuko was no longer an option to ensure the family's further political advancement, so probably not much. If Azula bothered to work herself into an outrage, she'd probably set the forest on fire, with Mai still captive in one of these stank trees.

Either way, it seemed she was going to die in a tree.

It took her a moment to realize that Twig Boy was staring impatiently.

"...I missed my cue, didn't I? Just do your part again, and I'll come in this time."

His blade sunk into the wood of the carriage next to her head, and as he glared at her with just pure _hate _in his eyes, he had no _idea _how close he came to spilling his guts onto the forest floor. He was lucky Mai wasn't the jittery type. He leaned in close, their faces inches apart. Mai assumed he was either trying to be intimidating or provoke her to stab him. She was leaning more towards the latter.

"We're not just some refugee kids playing games in the forest. Unless you're suicidal, your life is dependent on you realizing that, you disgusting piece of Fire Nation trash."

Her eyes watered, and she blinked the tears away.

"Do you..." she raised her sleeve to her nose, "Do you _own _a tooth brush?"

His eyebrow and his mouth did this weird twitching thing, and he yanked the sword out of the tree along with a sizable chunk of wood.

"Smellerbee, search her, tie her, and gag her then have Pipsqueak take her up."

"Got it, boss."

The boss...No, that just wasn't going to work for her. Twig Boy sent her glare - he seemed a bit aggravated for _some _reason- as he went around to the other side of the carriage. There was a really short gir - bo...person walking towards her, a knife in its hand. Mai's first thought was hers were bigger.

"So you must be Pipsqueak then?"

"Nah," it jerked a thumb behind it, to that massive blob of humanity that kindly opened the door for her before. "_That's_Pipsqueak."

Huh. Earth Kingdom peasants were aware of irony. Her _parents _barely even seemed to get that. Between that and driving Twig Boy up a tree, this could prove an interesting diversion.


	44. Refining Lightning

Bingo Card Prompt: Lightning

After his experiences, no one could really blame Zuko for being a little terrified of lightning. It was understandable to most, but considered a weakness by the lords, nobles, and generals who watched him with critical eyes. So _of course_, he wasn't afraid...very much. But Sokka had graciously granted him permission to scream like a little girl without mockery when he kept flinching during lightning storms.  
The gesture hadn't been appreciated.  
It wasn't that he was all that _afraid_, exactly. It was like when Ozai burned him. He hadn't feared fire. He'd just become very, very, very hyper aware and cautious of other people using it around him. _Anyone _would have been. Even after Uncle had allowed it, he didn't firebend for another month, _but _he'd been taking it slow.  
He wasn't afraid. The star burst scar on his torso only throbbed when there was lightning, and it gave him horrible indigestion and _maybe _he became a bit jittery. That was _all._  
Mmhmm. And _really_, Ozai wasn't _that bad _a father either.

**oooo**

Everyone was busy now, of course_. Rarely_, were they all together like before. Aang and Katara visited most often, as Avatar and Water Tribe Ambassador. With each other. Alone. Zuko was just sure Hakoda was completely okay with that too.  
It was while Mai and Katara were doing a spa day - and it had shocked everyone that those two had _anything _even remotely in common - Zuko and Aang were sparring in the training arena; Zuko suddenly had a _brilliant _idea on par with the idea to sneak into the Northern Water Tribe. It was a simple, _reasonable _solution to his 'anxiety thing about lightning'.  
Of course, he needed to fire drop kick Aang first before he could start on that.  
Aang's form was perfect as he sent a series of flaming kicks at Zuko. Zuko remained rooted in his stance, dispelling all but one. He manipulated the flame, pulling it around himself, breathing more power into it, and sending it back at Aang. He threw up an earth wall, effectively blocking the attack and winning Zuko this match.  
"Man!" The wall slammed back down, and Aang clapped a hand to his forehead, reminding Zuko of Sokka for some reason. "I keep forgetting to just use firebending. Sorry, Sifu H - er, Zuko."  
Zuko bowed to Aang, hiding the small smile on his face, and the Avatar mirrored him. When he straightened, he noticed that their spar had sparked a few embers and absently snuffed them out.  
"You did well. Besides," he shrugged, "unless you were challenged to an Agni Kai, it wouldn't matter. Other than that, I didn't catch any mistakes. You'll be a firebending master in no time."  
"Yeah," Aang chuckled as Momo circled above then dropped onto his head. "You'd think that mastering the Avatar State would automatically cover that."  
"Go figure. But there is _one _technique I haven't taught you yet. _I _haven't even mastered it."  
Momo had curled around Aang's shoulder, like some kind of living scarf. One of his ears was close to poking Aang in the eye, who'd started doing that shifty-eyed glancing when he was thinking of a way to _escape_.  
"Uh, I think I know what you're thinking, and I don't think I like it."  
"Aang."  
"No, no, no! Don't start. I know what you're going to say. You're going to say something like how I'm the Avatar, and I shouldn't be afraid. There's nothing to be scared of. I can handle this, no problem."  
"Actually, I wasn't. Yeah, you're the Avatar, but you're human too. Humans get scared. I understand if you're not ready. I understand that you're scared, because I am too. Do you have dreams?"  
Dreams of lightning and pain and helplessness. Of dying, everyone dying. Dreams of failing so badly nothing will ever be all right again.  
"...Sometimes. Katara - she helps."  
Zuko nodded.

"Mai...We can do this another time, if you want."  
"No. If I put if off now, I'll never want to try it later. Let's do this."

**oooo**

Zuko told Aang everything his uncle had told him about bending lightning. It wasn't _that much_, but one point he emphasized was having a clear mind; he wasn't sure now if tea helped with that or if Uncle had just wanted tea. By the end of it, Aang looked less like the savior of the world and more like a frightened kid who was expected to create something that could very easily, very _painfully _blow up in his face.  
Zuko was starting to have second thoughts himself and offered them both a way out.  
"I don't force you to do this if you're not ready."  
"Ugh! Stop saying that or I'll lose my nerve."  
He quietly sighed as he took the familiar, frustrating stance, and Aang did the same. He began to flow through the motions, slowly at first.  
"The chi - the yin and yang energy is all around us, _within _us. Can you feel it?"  
"Yeah. It...it almost feels like energy bending."  
If Zuko hadn't been watching, he might not have noticed the small, firebug pricks of light that intermittently sparked around Aang's fingers. Mixed feelings swirled in him. If he was already separating the energy and barely trying...This session would either go really well, or they were all going to get blown up.

**oooo**

**Thirty minutes later...**

As he blinked multi-colored dots from his vision, Zuko struggled to make his body obey his command to sit up. Once it did, he wasn't sure it was worth it. The deafening _boom_ of the sixteenth failed attempt had left his ears ringing, and a smoldering crater replaced a good portion of the arena. His hip flared in pain from when he landed on a large piece of debris. Some yards away, Aang was sprawled on his back, groaning miserably. Momo had _long since _flown _far, far_ away.  
A pair of shadows fell over them - and oh, surprise. It was Mai and Katara, looking very much like their pampering had been interrupted by panicking servants.  
"We leave you alone for a couple of hours, and what do you do? Nearly kill yourselves trying to blow up the capitol."  
"And you know the _best _ part? We probably can't find anyone better than what we have."  
"Ain't that the sad truth?"  
"Excuse me," Aang called out, "but I am in _pain_!"  
This was definitely one of his worst brilliant plans to date.  
In one part, Zuko didn't have any fear of lightning whatsoever. Now, every time thunder crashed, it was all he could do not to dive under a table. But that was okay. It was merely the price of progress.


	45. Pretty Little Lies

Bingo Card Prompt: love

_Pretty Little Lies_

* * *

In the cool of the midsummer day, the turtleducks bobbed in their pond, snapping up the treats dropped into their domain. Slims hands dusted the few crumbs into the water. A contented sigh breathed past painted lips.

"Ozai," her voice was light and youthful, "Are you going to feed the poor things or hold their dinner hostage indefinitely?"

The Lady Ursa teased her betrothed in a way that none else would dare, not now or in the years to come. Now, they were young with less burden and tension on their lives.

The prince blinked, as if suddenly waking from a dream. He set the bread aside and looked at Ursa. His face was thoughtful, eyes searching. She waited silently, patiently for him to find whatever he was looking for.

"Do you love me?" his voice was almost a whisper, a question not meant for any other to hear.

"What a thing to ask!" she smiled. "Of course I do."

"Why?"

"Spirits only know."

"_I_ am being serious. Do you love me because you have no choice? Since you are bound to be mine, you just might as well? What is it?"

_Why do _you _love me? Why is it _only _you? _

She laid her hand over his and tilted her head curiously.

"You are arrogant and insecure in the same breath. You can be the most terrible, beastly man on the planet then turn right around to do something _unnervingly _sweet. Despite how much you try, you aren't perfect, and I don't want you to be. I know you and your ways and faults, and _I choose to love _you. Do you think _anything_ could _force me_ to love you if I didn't wish to?"

He looked reluctant to believe her, and she was sure he'd taken offense at being called insecure and sweet.

"Prove it."

"I prove it, proud man, by being here. If I wanted, I could have run far away from her, and you would never hear a whisper of my adventures."

"Adventures?"

"Oh, yes. The stuff of legends. Fights with pirates, outsmarting bandits, and the like."

"What's to stop you from changing your mind? Suppose you decide to go have these adventures?"

"Well…you would have to do something very terrible. Something near unforgivable. Like when we were kids and you lit my doll on fire."

His laugh was unexpected to them both, but she was glad to hear the rare sound. In a false huff, she snatched her hand back and turned away from him slightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she felt his chin rest on her shoulder.

"I promise," laughter still lingered in his voice, "to never give you cause to leave. Or light anything precious of yours on fire."

"I should hope not. Because if I recall correctly –"

"You don't."

"It didn't end well for you."

The promise was sealed with a kiss, and perhaps in one life, it was kept. Perhaps in one life, these two stayed true to that vow and love would ever be in their lives. But in the one history will come to know, they do not.

The best promises are the ones never made. The worst lies are the ones meant to be true.

* * *

_If _you're wondering where I'm getting these prompts from, enjoy writing and graphic challenges and, of course, love Avatar, then check out my profile, click on the blue ATLALAND. You will need an LJ account in order to participate.

Join ATLALAND!


	46. Patriarchal

Bingo Card prompt: patriarchal

When the phoenix fell

The son rose to a height the

Phoenix never reached

…

The day his father

Cursed his face, he sealed his own

Fate, hail Loser Lord

…

The father to sea

Protector from afar, they

Call for their mothers

…

A new name for dad

King of Getting His Butt Whooped

How do you like it?


	47. Matched Set

Word count: 698

Ty Lee is part of a matched set of six. As the second to youngest, it's easy to be overlooked. At twelve, she is too young to go to the parties that her older sisters attend, and she's too old to be cooed over like Lei-Lei. The baby is just learning to walk, and every step she takes is apparently the most important thing since the last step.

Ty Lee is less than impressed. _She_ can walk on her _hands_. Does anyone care about that though? Of course not.

She knows that her family loves her, and she might be better off than Mai in that way. But at least Mai's parents see her. At least other people know her name, instead of mixing it up with one of her sisters. It is…disheartening to think that she makes such little impact that no one would even bother to remember her name.

But Sato has been married today. Now everyone will know her by her husband's name, as his lady. So maybe with one less sister, that will open a spot her name? Perhaps.

She should not have gotten her hopes up even as high as that. People at wedding receptions had other people to talk to rather than a little girl who bore a striking resemblance to the bride. After some time of wandering, Ty Lee fades back through the crowd to the wall. From there to the door and then out to the garden. If no one wants to speak to her, fine. She'll wait here by the pretty yellow flowers until her parents are ready to leave.

…

When Ty Lee first went out into the garden, the sun was up. When a servant came to shake her awake, the moon was climbing into the sky.

"Miss, you have to wake up now."

"My name isn't Miss," she mumbled as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "It's Ty Lee. What's your name?"

The servant blinked, surprised that the child would even care to ask.

"Huo."

Ty Lee smiled at her and dipped her head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she glanced around and saw how late it'd become. "Oh, my parents must be waiting for me! I'm sorry, but I have to go."

She rose in one fluid motion and sprinted off, dashing out of the garden and into the room, where hours ago, a grand party had taken place. Now other servants were taking down lanterns, sweeping up crumbs and dirt, extinguishing candles…There were as many of them as there had been nobles, and Ty Lee weaved through them to the hall that would take her to the front courtyard.

She need not have rushed. The moon had risen to shine pale light on the earth. It showed clearly enough that there were no carriages, no people there other than Ty Lee.

The servant who'd awaken her came up behind her.

"I can have a rig hitched up for you, Miss Ty Lee. It would only take a few minutes."

"Thank you, Huo."

Huo dropped a quick bow before heading for the stable, ignoring the quiet sniffling from the little girl.

…

As Huo said, it only took minutes, but Ty Lee wouldn't know. She'd started the walk home by herself almost as soon as the servant left. She knew the way but didn't know the distance to walk to her home. Once she arrived, she was tired, sweaty, but her tears had long since dried.

No one noticed when she entered through the servants' door that was almost never locked. Not giving a thought to it, she went upstairs and cleaned herself. She packed some things and money into a satchel and left the same way she came.

On the road again, she determined that she'd say good-bye to Mai only, because the other girl was her friend and deserved it. Azula was her friend too, but she'd probably make Ty Lee stay. After that, she'd see the world, meet new people, and make them remember her. She'd bet people would get her name right when they were talking about the little noble girl who ran off to join the circus.


	48. Life Crisis

Bingo Prompt: Piandao

A:tla 500 Prompt: Road

2nd place

Word count: 500

* * *

People come to a point in their lives when they begin to doubt their choices that brought them to where they are. This is what's called a midlife crisis. They look at what they've done, what they're doing and wonder if this is really it. If this is what they've been striving so hard for all their lives.  
Most continue this way for a time and follow it up by doing something drastic like quitting their nice, stable, boring job and becoming a vagabond musician or trading in their spouse for a newer, ditsier model.  
Another key point: these people are usually middle aged.

Piandao not yet of Shu Jing didn't quite fit that qualification; however, he'd been a soldier for nearly half of his life at the point of his breakdown. Yet it was a very calm matter altogether.

The Battle of Pomei was long and hard and the exact same as every battle before it. Earthbenders turned the flat plain into jagged pits. Firebenders swept waves of fire over dry grass. Wind pushed it on. The Weapons Squadron went in for the rest.

Piandao cut down enemy after enemy, barely receiving so much as a graze for every dozen. Many of the men he'd started the battle fell to either injury or death, and it was something he'd grown callused to. It was something that should disturb him, he knew. But it simply didn't.

_Thrust. Parry. Dodge. Thrust. Step back. Lunge. Duck. Strike up. Run and spin. Drop and thrust._

_Repeat…_

It took forever, and all too soon the battle was won for the Fire Nation once again.

With much blood and much gore painting the battlefield, with many splintered bodies and torn earth, Piandao marched out over it, searching for survivors, following orders. It was difficult to find a spot not bathed in blood, so he didn't try to avoid it.

Twisted limbs, innards splayed on the ground, and burnt flesh…he should be disgusted. He should be on the ground, crying and pulling his hair out.

Because what was the point?

Follow orders, soldier.

But…

It was so ugly and pointless. His comrades were torn apart on Earth Kingdom soil that drank in their blood, and it was all for the cause of the Fire Nation's glorious vision of the world. A beautiful utopia built atop a mountain of the dead and rotting.

He didn't like the idea, could no longer believe in this…fantastic nightmare.

He passed one soldier, clothes so stained red, uniform and body so torn, he couldn't tell whether he was Fire or Earth. He was little more than a boy.

Sword on his side, Piandao reached the edge of the war zone and kept walking. He would be hunted, no doubt, for a while. Eventually, the Fire Lord would get tired of receiving reports of the many dead soldiers that would cause and leave him be.

If Jeong Jeong could do it, he'd do it better.


	49. Double Drabble

Prompt: the Moon Lady

Word Count: 270

Yue understood, to an extent, her new role as the Moon. She was to be La's partner to help maintain the world's balance and a companion to him throughout their lives. She had no…little problem with that. La was…usually calm, most times. Just generally polite. Then at other times, he was a snapping, inconsolable brat.

Not to speak ill of the dead, but she still liked him much more than Hahn even if La was moody.

She understood all of this perfectly well. What she didn't understand… It had been explained to her, extensively, repeatedly, and Tui was really starting to be aggravated by it.

Two white ears were perked up in contentment as fluffy paws plucked green berries from a vine. Its twitchy, black nose sniffed at them carefully before dropping them into the mortar. It bounded away a few…hops to dig up a purple root before putting that into the mortar as well, and ground it with the pestle.

It turned it into an ugly brownish color, and the rabbit set the pestle across the mortar bowl. It hopped toward her and looked up, with those startling bright, green eyes. Its whiskers twitched expectantly, and she tried to smile. The rabbit held out a clear, little vial that sparkled like diamonds. Yue waved her hand over it, filling it milky, silver liquid.

It squeaked cheerfully – and she hadn't even known the creatures _could_ squeak – and went back to its apothecary work.

Supposedly, the bunny created medicines that cured anything and provided longevity. Which was nice and good but…

To be truthful, they creeped her out very, very much.

* * *

Bingo Prompt –library

Title – While You Were Sleeping

Word Count - 441

Knowledge seekers served Wan Shi Tong, as was their desire and purpose. That human though, that roamed his domain, rivaled the foxes need of knowledge. The pathetic thing had begged and pleaded and sworn to him, all for the sake of learning.

Rather than stuff and mount him – he wasn't a particularly attractive specimen – the spirit decided to allow him to stay. His reasons could be expounded upon for quite some time, but simply, the knowledge spirit was curious.

The human showed his gratitude with quiet and earnest study. For days, he'd hardly move more than a few feet, and only to retrieve another scroll or tome. The foxes brought him food and drink that the human barely touched, too engrossed in his studying. When he slept, he all but cuddled the books to his chest. Wan Shi Tong observed all of this and grudgingly had to admit that this human might be the only one who truly sought knowledge for knowledge's sake.

It was a pity that the human would die long before he even finished this row alone. Not because of the great number – though there were – but he was dying. Malnourishment and little sleep would do that to the fragile creatures. It was possible that he may pass in his sleep, and the goblins would come and take his spirit.

Such a waste. Of course, waste was caused by foolishness and birthed ignorance, and Wan Shi Tong _hated_ ignorance. So he would not waste this human on foolish little spirits with not the sense of a gnat.

The great owl swept down from the highest coop of his library, spiraling down and landing lightly. Silently, he went to where the human lay sleeping. His clothes were ruined, hair still dusted with sand, and he _stank_. Wan Shi Tong reasoned that he was doing the creature a service and raised his claw inches from the human's forehead. Precisely and quickly, he pricked the skin down to the bone and spirit and drew a thin line of blood.

The effects began immediately. The human's ears grew longer and pointed. His head sloped and his nose grew. Whiskers sprouted from fleshy cheeks that began to grow black fur. When his hands started to shrink, and his tail began to sprout, Wan Shi Tong went about his business. By the time he flew back into his personal study, the transformation was complete.

When he finally woke, the knowledge seeker looked down at his paws and flicked his tail in a curious manner. He made a motion that could have been a happy shrug and opened the thick tome to the beginning.


	50. The House Is a House

Bingo Prompt – Mai

Title – The House Is a House

Word Count – 736

She'd been right. It was a new boring routine.

The city proper of Shu Jing – Lord of, Island of, city of…did these people have no sense of originality? – was well within walking distance of the castle nearby. She'd walked to the town once. She'd wandered around until well after dark in the hopes that someone would try to rob her or _anything would happen._ She'd been disappointed. As luck would have it, it would seem that the marriage of Lord Piandao to Lady Mai was well-known throughout the city. It would seem her husband was a philanthropic and aided the poor and downtrodden in the community. She didn't miss the irony nor did she appreciate it.

Stupid spirits.

Fortunately for her darling husband and his adoring public, he hadn't pressed the issue with her. That being sex. Honestly, she wouldn't have been the least bit remorseful or hesitant to have stabbed him with the chopsticks she'd hidden up her sleeves on their wedding night. A wedding night they'd spent in separate rooms. Still, that he hadn't tried to sleep with her made him a little bit less of a creeper in her eyes.

He was still boring though. He liked order and structure, tranquility and custom. She'd yet to see him do anything outside of his daily routine. He tried, he really did, to engage her in conversation, but Mai just did not do small talk. Or long philosophical talk either for that matter.

Her husband soon learned there was a lot his wife did not do. Concerning every domestic, high-lady activity, Mai came to as close as sneering as she would allow. She was quite possibly the oddest woman he'd ever met. But then, she wasn't quite yet a woman yet.

Smiles and laughter also seemed foreign, abstract concepts to her. Though there were times, when she exchanged sarcastic barbs with Fat, he swore he saw amusement. His wife might be simple to please if he knew what she liked. The trouble was that she didn't seem to like anything, leastwise him.

For a time, he allowed things to settle between them. She did not object.

He hadn't actually _seen_ her for a week. A rustle of silk down a hall, a lingering scent of jasmine in a room, and the quiet grumbling of a disgruntled Fat were the only evidence that he had a wife.

His study was exclusively his own personal space. Granted, the entire house was his, but this room was more important for several different reasons. In this room, he handled affairs that were best kept discreet.

When he was in his study, he was not to be disturbed. No one was to enter until Fat brought his tea at noon. He heard the door open at five minutes until twelve.

"You're early, Fat," he said without looking up.

A rustling of silk came forward.

"I think I should be offended that you just called me fat."

She carried the tea tray, and set it on a low table next to his desk. Though aware of her presence, he kept his attention on his paperwork.

"I do not take tea until twelve."

She neglected answering him for a moment, instead arranging the tea pot and cups on the table just so.

"Are you always so…standard?"

He didn't look up.

"Meaning what?"

"Nevermind."

Her sigh was the most heartfelt expression of emotion he'd witnessed from her. He continued writing his letter as she leant against the side of his desk. A glint of metal caught his attention. The slim blade weaved between her fingers, around her hand while her eyes skimmed across his office. She cut her eyes to him.

"Is it twelve now?"

"Do you actually know how to use that?"

She paused for a moment and looked at him. It gave him the impression that he'd asked a stupid question. The corners of her mouth lifted ever so slightly, and he thought he might die of shock at the sight. Without looking, her knife hit the wood next to the door…inches from Fat's head, who'd been looking for his tea set. The butler sent a cold look to the blade and its mistress respectively.

"Well, if you insist on serving him, _my lady_," he told her before retreating.

"I think you actually scared him," Piandao marveled.

She shrugged, an elegant lift of her shoulders, but held an air of satisfaction.


	51. Starting Young

Bingo Prompt – Sword

His elder sisters were already bending fire by the time they were six, but he never so much as made a spark. It is painfully apparent to his parents that their only son will never be a firebender. They have enough girls, who would be useless if not for their bending, and no time for the hyperactive little boy. It's embarrassing to think that with their lineage of legendary benders, they could produce such a worthless child.

When he is seven, his father has a servant leave him at an orphanage an island away.

* * *

It wasn't an orphanage. Orphanages, he'd always thought, were like extended boarding schools. This place was a training facility. Benders to one dorm – he called them what they were: barracks - , weapons squadron to another. They taught what would be usual school curriculum, but the academy Piandao – that was his _new_ name, the headmaster told him, and no one was to call him that otherwise – had attended before never taught weaponry as obsessively as this.

He was too young, but the kids a few years older would take recess, and he'd watched them down in the courtyard through the window when the instructor droned on about boring things. Which was everything. They were only a few years older than him, but they practiced with weapons, _real _ones with live blades and everything!

One group had bows and arrows and were made to hit the targets. One boy, he noticed, kept hitting in the bull's eye every time. Several other groups were spread out some distance away with knives, spears, even chains. But the ones that really had his attention were the kids with the swords. It looked dangerous.

It looked fun.

"Piandao!" his teacher called him, and from his tone, it probably wasn't the first time.

Reluctantly, he peeled his eyes away from the outside world and fixed the old man with a bored look.

"Sir?"

"Am I distracting you from your daydreaming?"

"Yes, sir."

The class erupted in giggling, while a few even gasped.

The teacher just sighed. "Piandao –"

"To the headmaster's office?"

"You know the way."

* * *

He was going to go to the headmaster's office. He completely intended to, but…the courtyard was on the way – if he went the long way. Piandao practically sprinted, as much his seven year old limbs would allow. He burst through the corridors out into the sun. Piandao took only a moment to look out over the area before he found the sword training. He proceeded around the edge slowly to avoid drawing too much attention to himself.

When he reached them, he was torn between watching them spar and his desire to take one of the straight-edged swords of the weapon's rack. He decided not to, and walked around the crude ring, closer to training dummies painted green and nicked with cuts. The decision might have been disastrous when one boy brought his sword down at another's, who deflected it easily and kicked him.

And nearly ran Piandao through as he stumbled back. Fortunately, he sidestepped and watched the other boy fall at his feet. Piandao didn't really pay him much attention as the gleaming, metal sword that he'd dropped.

Whenever Those People had tried to get him to firebend, done all of their little tests on him, made him sit for hours and try to feel his inner flame', he'd known it wouldn't work. Of course, he'd wanted it to. He'd once begged Agni to just make him a firebender so Those People would just leave be happy, and his sisters would stop looking at him like there was something _wrong_ with him, and they wouldn't be embarrassed of him. He'd tried so hard, but it'd never felt right and never worked.

Reverently, he picked up the sword, ignoring whatever else was going on. It was straight, and his arms trembled as he lifted it, and he smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. Because this was right. _This _was his.

"Hey, kid. Kid!"

He blinked, coming out of his daydream, and looked up at the two older boys.

"Mind giving me my sword back?" he held out his hand expectantly, and Piandao physically drooped as he handed it over.

The teen saw the awed stare that Piandao had and smirked, flourishing the blade in an attempt to show off. Then the other boy punched him in the shoulder.

"Knock it off, Hikaru. We got training to do. You know, the reason why we're even out here."

Hikaru glared at him, rubbing his arm. "You didn't have to hit me, Kaoru."

They turned back to continue, but –

"Wait!"

They glanced over their shoulders at him.

"I am Piandao. Please teach me the ways of the sword."

The two brothers shared an amused glance.

"You're what, six?" Kaoru mocked. "The instructors will move you into in like, four years."

He was seven; he had little appreciation for things like pride and dignity. Besides, the worst they could do was laugh and say no which was hardly that terrible. Those People had done much worse, and he was handling it very well.

So Piandao dropped into a full kowtow and said,

"Please teach me."

"Cut it out, kid. Get up," Kaoru said, growing a little uncomfortable.

Hikaru just laughed.

"Not until you agree to teach me," he muttered into the dirt.

"Sure, kid, I'll –" Hikaru started only to be cut off.

"Not you," Piandao pointed, forehead still pressed into the ground, at Kaoru. "Him."

Hikaru squawked indignant while it was Kaoru's turn to laugh. He squatted down in front of Piandao and poked his shoulder.

"Okay, you little brat. I'll teach you."

Piandao popped up, looking at the older boy with complete hero worship shining in his eyes.

"But, you know you'll learn this stuff in a few years, right?"

"Yeah, but I want to already know it. The firebenders have masters now, and that's not fair."

"All right, all right. I didn't ask for a speech. Now, you have to do _everything_ I say, no matter what."

"Okay!"

"Good. You can start by calling me master and going away."

"...Yes, master," he said it begrudgingly as he stood up and walked away.

"You're gonna turn that kid into your own personal slave, aren't you?"

"No…I'll make him my butler."

"You're evil, bro."

"Only ten percent more than you are. Now let's get back to it."


	52. Die a Thousand Deaths

Bingo Prompt –Avatar

Word Count – 376

A/N: You guys...I _really_ like this one.

* * *

Yangchen has stared down generals and their armies. She has led her own, when the people would rise up from their oppression at her command, seeking to take action against a tyrant. She did not need them, never has. She has all the power she needs at her will. Within her own spirit are the spirits of hundreds Avatars before her. Their wisdom and knowledge is hers to know if she'd only seek it.

She doesn't need them, but she is glad and proud to have these warriors stand beside her. She is honored that these people would leave their homes to fight along with her.

Yet her heart is so grieved by what she must do. As the Avatar, it is her duty to sacrifice her personal desires or spiritual needs. She cannot be selfish in this way.

If there are those in this world that would seek to reign with tyranny and blood, then that is how she will fight them. For every death of an innocent, that is one more she must avenge. That is one more cut to herself that she must endure.

She has slain one hundred men, and she would slay hundreds more if need be. With every heart she stops, hers breaks a little. As an Air Nomad, she shouldn't have this right to take a life. As the Avatar, it is all but expected. She can't afford pacifism or mercy. Not for the sake of peace.

She has pushed aside everything else she wanted before and no doubt she'll have to do it again.

Yangchen stares down at the massive army of the world's enemies. Thousands and thousands, and she must kill them all. Brave men and women stand on either side of her, and she knows that they'll probably not survive. They know the risk, and they are ready.

She knows the cost as well, and it makes her sick, but what can she do? Her destiny was decided long before she'd ever been thought of. She raises her wind sword, and her people make ready.

She brings the sword down, they charge with a battle cry, and it begins.

If her heart must die to keep the worlds in balance, then so be it.

Let it bleed.


	53. Feng Shui

Bingo Prompt – Feng Shui

* * *

Piandao hadn't expected to receive a gift from the Earth King for helping to free Bah Sing Se, which was thoughtful, he supposed. Even if he had, the _last_ thing he would have expected to receive was a large green and gold 'weapons chest'. While he certainly appreciated the gesture, he also wanted to run his sword through the person who designed it. The problem with that was that he might end up stabbing the Earth King or one of his favored advisers.

It had to be the tackiest thing that had ever been forced onto him, not counting that one nobleman's daughter_._ Piandao didn't consider himself to be into home decorating, but that thing didn't _go _with anything. He had it moved to a back storeroom, but his entire household felt off. He couldn't rest easy in his own home because of it.

Getting rid of a gift was considered poor taste. Getting rid of a gift from a foreign king was an international incident. But it was _so _horrible. He couldn't keep _that_ in his home!

Even now, it was as if he were drawn to it by its sheer atrocious design. He stood at the threshold, hesitant to be in the same room as it. Eight swords could be stored inside of it, lined in the finest of Earth Kingdom silk, which of course meant green. He had nothing against the color so much as the twin golden badgermoles with garnet eyes for eyes perched atop.

Piandao heaved a pained sigh as his butler approached.

"I want it dead, Fat."

"Young Sokka has just arrived, master, but I can dispose of him for you."

"No, Fat, not – Oh. Prepare a crate for transport."

* * *

When Sokka left the next week, he took a new sword and an 'awesome weapon's chest' from the 'best' master ever with him. Getting rid of a gift by giving it away to a favored student – Piandao felt pretty confident he could get away with it.

* * *

A/N: I recently realized why I love Piandao so much: he's like Batman. The one guy in the _League_ without 'superpowers', but possibly the most kickbutt one of them all for that very reason. Filthy rich and a droll butler? Probably has a secret cave under that mansion too. Tragic childhood (except his parents were jerks rather than murdered).

Guys. He is _Batman. _And if I were to keep going, I would also how that rationalizes Jun to be Catwoman (the whip, people!), but I'll leave that one alone.


	54. According to Avatar Legend

Menamebephil has this fic where he basically sets up different characters as the Avatar, and I'd thought I'd try it.

* * *

According to Avatar legend, the Avatar cycle follows a certain order. Air, water, earth, fire. That's how it's been since the Avatar first existed. When Sozin killed the airbenders, the spirit world was unsettled by the imbalance in their sister realm. There was a massive shift in how things operated, and the effect spread wide.

Save for one lone boy frozen far below the ocean, the airbenders were gone. The order was disturbed. Theoretically, this would damage both worlds supposedly beyond repair. The spirit realm and the physical would fall into the hands of Chaos, the stars would fall from the heavens, and the line between the worlds would disappear entirely.

Of course, that would mean that Koh won, the slimy little worm, and no one particularly liked him. He was plain creepy.

So they changed the rules. It wasn't that hard, really.

Besides, they're not so much rules as guidelines anyway.

It was simple, what had to be done. Though the airbender Avatar was technically alive, it would probably be another century before Fate got off of her butt and got to work and that crazy Fire Lord would have wiped out another race of people by then. So, while Fate was busy courting Disaster, who was really taking one for the continued existence of the universe with that dramatic, nagging psycho, they made some changes. Oh, it certainly took them awhile to make it through all of the Keeper's stupid tests; the spirit was going senile in the midst of his eternity, it seemed. Find him a _bear_, indeed! It took about five decades, and one of them had been spent just filling out the appropriate forms. But five decades was better than ten and damage, while not irreparable, would be a serious pain to correct.

The airbender had to die, of course, and gee, that was too bad, but in the name of the Greater Good, sacrifices had to be made. Besides, the airbenders had become downright pansies after Yangchen's time. They'd been known to have panic attacks if they so much as stepped on an ant.

And so it was settled.

The Avatar Cycle ran backwards.

* * *

Since Sozin's times, it had become sort of a tradition for one of the Royal family to search for the Avatar. When Azulon had gone, he considered the matter of the utmost importance and wholly dedicated himself to it…for all of eight months. He'd had one of the fastest ships in the Fire Navy, and it had taken him little time to decide that the Avatar was gone. The fact that Fire Lord Sozin 'passed in his sleep' and thus making him the new Fire Lord had much to do with that thought as well.

His son Iroh would consider taking up the search, except he joined the military forces before embarking on the journey. A wise decision, according to some. His ingenuity pushed him through the ranks at a remarkable pace, and the old council proclaimed him Sozin Reborn. No one thought of the Avatar, not with the Dragon of the West tearing through the Earth Kingdom ranks.

Then Ozai was born, and little changed. Only, eventually, as all children tend to, he grew into a rather talkative child and later, a rather awkward and annoying sixteen year old, and Fire Lord Azulon thought it was high time the second prince go on his own search for the Avatar. It was family tradition after all, and the prince should be honored.

"It will teach you character," his father had said.

Yes. Searching for a being of unimaginable power that could create tornadoes, earthquakes, rain down fire, and summon a tsunami that no one has seen in nearly sixty years with a crew of resentful Naval officers who thought little of him because he was only the second prince and allegedly a spoiled brat…would teach him character.

Why didn't his father just put him on the front lines and be done with it already?

…

During the relatively short journey to the Western Air Temple, Prince Ozai read over the scrolls about Avatars and airbenders, master airbenders in particular. There were quite a few accounts of Avatar Yangchen. While most air nomads had been a peaceful folk, this one had been an Avatar and had performed as one with no regard to the pacifist nature of her culture. It took him two hours to read about the first of her battles, as someone had thought it a nice gesture to record how and who she killed. Ozai hadn't even known that a few of those methods were anatomically possible. He found himself hoping that, if he did find the Avatar, it was a man. A fellow male seemed less likely to resort to castration using a blade made of concentrated air.

* * *

It was upside down. The entire temple was built upside down under a mountain. The floor was the ceiling and vice versa. These people had been completely crazy. If the Fire Nation hadn't killed them off, the airbenders probably would have killed themselves.

Other than finding questionable proof of the people's sanity, there was a giant Pai Sho table, a room with interesting acoustics, several statues of Avatar Yangchen…basically everything useless and pointless in the world.

It felt familiar though, this place. He stood at the edge, looking down through space at the ground far below. A stream or maybe a river, yes, it was a river; he remembered that from…somewhere. Probably a map. What was the name though? Oh, that's right. It didn't have a name. Naming rivers were immaterial, as truly, one could never stand in the same river twice, and where did that come from?

In any event, it looked like a blue ribbon from all the way up here. He had a feeling Ursa would like this place. It was very…comfortable here.

However, there was nothing of true import here. They moved on quickly.

When they left, the wind stopped.

…

The ocean was boring. Prince Ozai stood at the prow of the ship, watching it cut through water. White foam broke over the deep blue, a continuous monotony that he couldn't look away from. Normally, he would do something productive, practice his firebending and form, harass the crew.

He didn't feel like it though. He just simply felt like being as close as he could to the water.

Which was odd because he didn't really like the water.

Ozai raised his hand absently, feeling the wind push against his skin. He suddenly felt an odd compulsion, and Ozai almost never followed compulsions. Yet it was a harmless one.

He waved his hand, rolled it really like a wave. Fire was the superior element, of course, and his skill was a point of proud. He'd never wondered before, but now he was _surrounded _by it.

What would it be like to control water?

Another part of him balked at the thought, and he abruptly turned away and marched toward the stern. Ridiculous.

The waves settled as he walked away.

* * *

The Northern Air Temple was different. It was in between, on top, hidden with a mountain. And Agni have mercy, it was cold! He was Fire Nation; winter was merely spring without the humidity. The desperate winds and freezing air was unnatural, and if he doubted it before, it was certainly resolved by the time the hike up the mountain was done: Father wanted him to die.

He wasn't being dramatic; he seriously was beginning to entertain the possibility that his father simply didn't want him breathing anymore.

The journey to this temple was a complete waste. Most of the corridors had doors that had some kind of specialized locks and made from stone. They found the remains of a bathhouse, which was surprisingly well-developed. There were also an abundance of black and white crabs scurrying about.

They were very tasty.

…

Hiking up a mountain was hard. Locating exactly which of many mountains housed the Eastern Air Temple and _climbing _it, as in finding foot hold and crevices to rest in, was not_ character building._ It was torture, and if there was anything left of the temple left standing, Ozai intended to rectify that.

Only, when he finally made it there, he found that the Eastern Temple was inhabited. Not by monks or nuns, airbenders or nomads, but one old, crazy, scrawny man.

Earth Kingdom dark and bald, dressed in orange, he was seated atop a stone platform facing the sun. Ozai looked at the stairs, spiraling higher toward the sky.

No.

He was a prince, but no one was around to nag him about yelling.

"You there!" he called out. "Tell me who you are."

The old man opened one eye and gazed at him for a moment.

"I am called Guru Pathik."

"Are you an airbender?"

"Me? No, but I was a spiritual brother to the nomads. They were dear friends."

Finally! Progess.

"Where are the airbenders now?"

"Dead, of course. However, death is only an illusion."

A very effective illusion that Ozai was seriously beginning to consider putting the _guru_ through.

"What are you doing up here?"

"My, my, aren't you the inquisitive one. This is good, to seek knowledge, but I must wonder…what do you _think _you're doing up here?"

"Do not play games with me, old man," he growled, smoke curling around clenched fists and swirling away in the breeze. "I don't have the patience for it."

"He asks my name, but does not use it. Ah, children… Many years ago, I had a vision in which I assisted the Avatar so I came here to wait for him."

Gurus were like the Fire Sages, supposedly more in tune to spirit…things than the rest. The Avatar was a sort of spirit. Perhaps this old man knew where he could find him. Perhaps the old man _was _him.

As much as his muscles ached, and his body protested the very _idea_, Ozai walked toward the stairs. It was difficult to read a lie from this distance, and he wasn't about to let his only lead get away because he was too lazy.

Pathik watched his climb, calmly amused.

"I will only ask this once: where is the Avatar?"

The old man smiled. "He is here," he spread his arms open, hands supinated to sky, and began to laugh, "At last!"

Ozai looked around him, as if the Avatar would merely be strolling about. Of course he didn't see him.

"Take me to him now."

"I cannot take where you are already."

Don't set him on fire until after he tells you what he wants. Don't do it. Just breathe. Not fire though…

"It is interesting to watch the way your body twitches when you are trying to restrain yourself. How you hold in your fire when you want nothing more to destroy. Your hatred and bitterness will never allow to master it."

Master? What nonsense was this man babbling about?

This was getting him nowhere. The old man seemed willing enough to answer his questions, but maybe he wasn't asking the right ones.

"Guru Pathik, it is my…request that you _explicitly_ show me the Avatar."

The guru stared at him in wonder.

"You are a _slow_ child, aren't you?"

Flames burst into his hands.

"_Old_ _man_!"

Pathik chuckled shortly.

"_You _are the Avatar."

Now it was Ozai's turn to laugh, so much that he snuffed the flames.

"The Avatar is an _airbender_. If he died, which my family doesn't believe happened, then he would be a waterbender next, then earth. How could _I _possibly – it's insane, and you have wasted enough of my time."

"All right then. I will see you later."

"No, you won't."

Ozai stormed back down the stairs just as his men reached the top, crawling and panting desperately.

"Oh, yes. I believe I will."

* * *

In the other realm, a pool within the swamp was watched by the ethereal creatures who'd first put this reversal into motion.

"Damn. Thought for sure he was gonna set him on fire."

"Yeah, too bad. Hey, think we should introduce his royal majesty of the Fire Nation to some Freedom Fighters?"

"_Sweet_."

The two, relatively young, spirits bumped what would pass as fists and leaned forward to continue to watch the fate of the worlds unfold like their own personal sitcom.

The odd baboon spirit sneered at them.

"I am surrounded by idiots."


	55. Caught and Released

Bingo Prompt: Wild Card

A:tLA Prompt: Captive

**Title: **Caught and Released**  
****Rating: **K+  
**Words: **500  
**Genre: **I have no clue  
**Char/Pair: **Zuko, Ozai, Toph

**Summary: **Five years after the war, Ozai is released on probation.

**A/N**: I've been kicking this idea around for months, and I'm still not sure if I'll turn it into a full project or not.

* * *

The laugh of one who hasn't done so in years is frighteningly hoarse. It is a sound like sandpaper running over metal, and there is the concern that the person might choke from it. When he could breathe again, Ozai wiped a tear from his eye as Zuko stood, stoic and calm in the face of such a _funny _situation.

"After all that trouble," he couldn't help snickering a little, "after all of my 'evils against the world'…you're just going to let me go."

"It's more like an experimental probation. Uncle said something once about my struggle between right and wrong being because of my conflicting ancestry. He's your brother, and you both come from Sozin. Uncle Iroh's not like you though. I want to know if you can change."

"And if _I _can change, then you think Azula…?"

"Maybe."

Ozai stared at his son for a long moment. While the years of confinement and questionable diet had weakened him, Zuko had grown into a man fit to be Fire Lord. If not for the scar, Ozai could imagine that he was looking at a mirror of his younger self. If not for the scar, Zuko probably never would have clung to his brother's words. He'd never have dared go against him. Ozai would still be Fire Lord.

"Your bleeding heart will be the death of you."

"My heart has nothing to do with this. My time away from the Fire Nation changed me for the better. Before the comet, when was the last time you'd even left the capitol?"

He didn't even try to think of an answer. It was before Lu Ten had left for his first battle. Before Ursa was his wife. It was too long ago.

"I'm curious to find out how you'll cope. Besides, it's not like you're a threat to anyone now."

"So am I to understand that because I have no bending, you think it perfectly fine to set me loose on the Earth Kingdom? Not even shackles or a muzzle? I am insulted."

"Well," he shrugged, "those things will be left up to your probation officer."

"My what?"

"Do you remember Toph?"

The door creaked open, and a diminutive teenaged girl sauntered in. Earth Kingdom green and gold clothed her. Why would Zuko think he'd know her?

"All hail the Loser Lord of Getting His Butt Kicked by Pre-adolescents!"

Oh. So that's who it was. And all these years, he'd thought that child had been a boy.

"I'd like to go on record saying that you are a fool, but I still intend to enjoy myself."

"Duly noted. See you both in a year. Toph."

"Sparky."

After Zuko left, the girl sent him a wicked sort of smile. Ozai wasn't impressed.

"Why exactly have I been left in the care of a blind, little girl who –"

The blind, little girl reached and yanked out the metal bars of his cell.

"Any other stupid questions?"

"I think that covered it very nicely."

* * *

ThePink1 at reefside(.)net had this to add to it:

* * *

Iroh lowered the scroll slowly to the table they shared in the Jasmine Dragon. "Zuko wants to do WHAT?"

"He thinks a year or two spent wandering around, seeing the rebuilding of a woorld he helped ruin, might do Ozai some good," Mai said with her customary sigh.

"Even without his bending, my brother's a very dangerous man. How does Zuko hope to keep him in check?"

"A ... probationary watcher detail," Mai said. It had been HER idea, actually, remembering the calming influence she and Ty Lee had been on Azula - to a point - during the trio's travel thru the Earth Kingdom. She couldn't hide the smirk she had at the next half of that thought. "Of course, since Fire Nation troops could be easily suborned by their former ruler, it was my advice that he put someone impartial and unallied on the job."

"Who could we trust to guard him AND guide him without prejudice? Most of the White Lotus is commited to the restoration," the Dragon of the West mused.

"Maybe a younger member?" Mai said, wondering if Iroh would come to the same conclusion she had.

"Even most of our recent inductees would be hard-set not to want Ozai's head on a pike," Iroh said sadly. "I can only think of one, besides the Avatar, who does not bear my brother immense ill-will."

"And who is this fount of human kindness?" Mai asked solicitously. Though feigning her usual boredom, she found herself curious just how alike the two of them thought.

"The young Lady Bei Fong," Iroh said, serious and troubled at voicing the thought.

"An excellent suggestion, Grand Lotus," Agent Mai said, secretly pleased. "I will convey your advice to the anxious Firelord at the earliest opportunity." She finished her oolong tea and stood gracefully. "Have you anything else to impart, Uncle Iroh?"

"Just congratulations," Iroh replied serenely, now that the most serious part of their conversation was past. He nodded toward her new armbands, in the royal gold, and her noticably thickening middle. "You will make a wonderful mother, Mai. Don't forget to invite me out to the capital after the birth. I'll want a chance to spoil my new great-niece or nephew." They both smiled at the prospect.

"Of course, Uncle," Mai said, giving him a formal bow, hands fire-shaped. Then she threw her arms around him in an unexpected but very welcomed hug. "Leave it to you to notice before Zuko," she added, "you old rascal!" She composed herself, blotting her eyes primly. "&#\ hormones."

"You mean you haven't told him yet?" Iroh asked, surprised.

"I didn't know until I was halfway here," she admmitted. He chuckled.

"Well, take care getting home, niece of my heart," he told her with his most charming smile. "You bear more wonderful news than any advice this poor old man could ever manage." He didn't have to feign wiping a happy tear from his own eyes. She took her leave, and he sat back, thinking. 'The tea shop is doing well enough; perhaps I'll go before the birth, and take some of the medicinal blends with me for her ...'


	56. In the After Hours

A/N: I would so love to work for Iroh.

Bingo Prompt: Jasmine Dragon after hours

* * *

Jin wiped down the last table and sighed, satisfied at how the wood gleamed. After making sure the front door was locked, she scurried to the Jasmine Dragon's kitchen to put away the towel and the dried cups. A quick, thorough sweep of the floor later, and she was done. She hung her apron on its hook, stopped a mirror to quickly tuck and smooth a few loose hairs, then popped her head into Iroh's little office.

"Was there anything else you needed, Iroh?" she asked and hoped he didn't.

Iroh was a fair and good man to work for, and she liked him very much. But Gonjo was a cute and funny boy to go out with, and she'd be running late as is.

"No, Jin. Thank you for all of your hard work today. I hope you have a nice time with your young man as well."

"Thanks! See you later."

She dashed out the back door quick as an excited teen girl on her way to meet her boy. So caught up in the very thought of spending a nice evening with him, Jin didn't realize she'd left her coin purse at the tea shop until she was several blocks down the way. She wasted fifteen seconds deciding whether she needed it or not before walking into an alley then taking off at a run as she weaved her way through the Upper Ring. In the time she'd worked for Iroh, she'd familiarized herself with the district she'd before never entered.

Jin arrived back at the Jasmine Dragon twelve minutes after she left, panting and slightly frantic. Going to the back, she simply walked right through the door. She walked into the kitchen, looking on the tables, counters, in the cabinets, but it wasn't there. Thinking that maybe Iroh had found it and put it in his office, she went to ask him.

She never meant to eavesdrop, but everyone knew how that went. As she neared the closed door, she heard the quiet murmur of conversation, one the familiar voice of Iroh, the other a woman. She couldn't hear words but the tone sounded urgent.

Assured that he wasn't in danger, she was still without her bag and rather curious about the secret visitor. Jin pressed her back to the wall next to the door. So intent on trying to discretely discover just who was visiting Iroh, Jin couldn't help but scream when the door opened and an arm shot out and dragged her inside the room. The dark man with a beard kept an unyielding hold on her arm and addressed Iroh.

"Were you expecting anyone else?"

Surprisingly, the woman wasn't much older than Jin, but her dress was all black, she had a little skull headpiece, and wore a style of make-up Jin could never have pulled off. She looked annoyed but unconcerned with Jin's presence while Iroh looked merely startled.

"Ah, Jin," he said, "I didn't realize when you said later that you meant so soon."

"I am so sorry, Iroh. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you and your guests, really, I mean I just came back to get my bag and I thought it might be in here but then I heard you guys and I wasn't sure if I should bother you so -"

"Jin!" Iroh cut in, chuckling. "I'm not mad. You were merely curious, right?"

"Right."

"And it's not as if you heard anything, right?"

"Uh, right."

"So there's really no harm done. Now, your coin purse...yes, I think I saw that in here."

While Iroh searched, Jin tentatively shifted away from the tall man with a sword hanging off of side. Why would anyone have a sword in the Upper Ring? Was he some kind of mercenary?

"This bag is little, green, ratty?" the woman asked.

"It's a small, green pouch, yes, but it is not ratty."

"Got tassel things hanging off of it?"

"Yes."

She pulled it from her belt and threw it at Jin, who caught it easily. The man gave the woman a lazy I-can-read-your-mind look.

"What?" she asked, and even Jin could tell that she was feigning innocence.

He kept looking at her and at length, she rolled her eyes and plucked a few gold coins from between one of the two belts looped around her, holding them out to him. He passed the money to Jin, who watched silently and wide-eyed. He looked back at the woman.

"Really, woman?" he asked, incredulous.

"Hey, any twit who runs off and leaves their money lying around deserves to have it stolen."

"You have a problem."

"You only see _one_?" she scoffed.

"Well," Iroh clapped his hands once, "that's settled. You should get going. Your young man must be wondering where you are by now."

"Oh, spirits, you're right! I'm late. Goodnight - for real this time!"

She bolted without waiting a reply. When she made it to Gonjo, she knew she'd have a lot of explaining to do. It wasn't until she was telling him about it that Jin realized that Iroh had not introduced his friends to her. Iroh was a good and fair man, but he was also so mysterious sometimes. That was part of the fun of working at the Jasmine Dragon.


	57. Twelve Sequels

Twelve Sequels

**victorious**

Gold eyes stare at amber reflecting an indifference as cool as her blades. In a moment of rare lucidness, Azula saw her one-time friend.

"What do you want, traitor? Come to gloat?"

"Yes."

"I – what?"

"It's this new thing I'm trying. Tell me if they're any good," Mai pulled a scroll from her sleeve and proceeded to unravel it. "There are some defeats more triumphant than victories. Your case is not one of them. There are victories of the soul and spirit. Sometimes, even if you lose, you win. But you have no soul so you still lose. Above –"

"You realize how petty and small this is making you."

"Says the dethroned, crazy princess. Where was I? Oh. Above all things, truth is the victor. All that one tells me is that you were actually screwed from the beginning."

**(2) invisible**

When their little, sweet girl came home after the war as a hero and a warrior, it was a little hard not to see her. Which was odd, because she was covered head-to-toe in dried mud and only her teeth gleamed white.

**(3) mercy is a lie**

One could only count the number of stones, cracks in the stones, specks of dust in the sunlight only so many times before sanity ran screaming. Perhaps he could bash his head against the stones for a change of pace. Or maybe he'd name them. Yes, that's what he would do.

Let's see. You will be called Lee…

**(4) sibling**

It was no surprise that Fire Lord Zuko was worried when he was told of his wife's pregnancy. However, considering his history with the Princess Azula, no one could blame him for having a breakdown when he was informed that it would be twins. His sister just laughed.

**(5)moving on**

"La?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Do we really have to dance all the time?"

"Yes. It keeps the world in balance. Without us, the oceans of the human realm would fall into turmoil."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Well…we are married, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Couldn't we, you know, do…things together…that people do when they're…married?"

"You…want to fight like an old married couple?"

"Nevermind."

** (6) talented**

Once, only once, was she careless with her unique talent. She thought she was alone and should have known better. Lounging on a low couch and feeling lethargic, she summoned a small swirl of air to throw one of the apples into her beckoning hand.

Behind her, she heard a light gasp, turned, and saw wide grey eyes staring back.

Ty Lee never breathed a word of it to anyone.

** (7) replay**

"Ozai, wait!"

The young prince ignored his betrothed calling after him. Who was she to tell him what to do?

"Please, would you hold on?"

He slowed but did not stop. Ursa caught up to him, laying a hand on his arm.

"Ozai?"

"What now?"

"You need to calm down first, before you see him. Come with me."

"I am not a child who needs his temper cooled."

"I don't think of you at all like a child." She kissed his cheek, his lips, and he let her lead him through another door.

In the years to come, Ursa would do much to keep her husband from making foolish mistakes. It is unfortunate that she would be absent to derail his greatest oversight.

**(8) wonder**

Mai stood at the door of her closet, staring at the intruder with some little surprise. Her trespasser gazed back with wide, guilty eyes.

"This isn't what it looks like!"

"It looks like you're wearing my clothes and attempting my hairstyle."

"…okay, well…please don't tell anyone about this! I'll do anything?"

"Anything?"

…

"Katara, explain to me again why I have to teach Mai how to use a boomerang?"

"No, now go do it."

"Okay, okay. But why is your hair like –"

"Don't question it!"

**(9) not really**

If they were really anything like an authentic fairy tale, Ursa would have been discovered to be a fairy locked away after the crime of harming a human life by the fair council; Ozai would have been punished by being sent to find Ursa and suffered every hardship that his son faced; Azula would remain in her insanity for the remainder of her life; and the Avatar would actually be a wizard.

Just sayin'.

**(10) reunite**

All that happy contentment he'd felt when Ursa first showed up had been locked up even more securely than he was, with a legion of earthbenders surrounding it, a moat with a fleet of waterbenders, and a horde of firebenders. The firebenders incinerated the contentment, the waterbenders drowned it, and the earthbenders buried. Finally, the Avatar came and energrybent the essence out of contentment until it was completely unrecognizable and was now a sour, pathetic shadow of itself.

He sat back in the farthest corner of his cell, watching Ursa. Of all the things he'd remembered about her and missed about her, he'd forgotten what a nagging woman she was!

**(11) Disciplinary**

There was always something Zuko wondered about. It nagged at him, and because of his banishment, he was never able to find out. He thought Uncle might know, but he was almost afraid to ask him. So instead, he let the question linger in his mind.

When he returned home as a conquering prince, he would have been out of his mind to ask. It seemed too taboo to talk to anyone about. Perhaps he could locate the records, but he wasn't brave enough.

He came home once again, this time as Fire Lord. For years, he was always striving forward, to amend wrongs of the past. There was no time to think on it, and pushing it aside became easy. One day, the question ran around him, circling over and over until it made him dizzy.

Finally, he could stand it no longer.

"All hail the Fire Lord."

"Those soldiers…the new recruits that the general wanted to send to the front…what happened to them?"

"Ha! They died. Of course."

"Was the battle won?"

"…no."

"So that means…you _were_ wrong, and _I _was right."

"Yes, well, you're married now. I suggest you savor this victory."

**(12) technicalities**

"Let me see if I understand you. You want me to join your secret society, the White…"

"Order of the White Lotus."

"Yes. Which will require me to one day come at a moment's notice to overtake Bah Sing Se because you had a vision…?"

"When I was a young man and later when I journeyed to the Spirit World, yes."

"…And summarily, take down the Fire Lord and his coming armada if need be. That is the whole of it?"

"More or less."

"No."

Despite what people thought, he wasn't _that _crazy.

"I see. Well, that is certainly your decision. It is unfortunate, but we will have to manage without you then, hm? More tea?"

"Thank you."

The next day, Jeong Jeong found himself surrounded an insane, giggling earthbender, a young swordsman he vaguely recognized, a sour-faced waterbender, and that damn man with the delicious tea. He had no _idea_ how he got here.

"Ah, you are awake! I thought perhaps you might reconsider once you met some of us and would feel more at ease, knowing that –"

"Just leave me alone until it's time to take Bah Sing Se and never abduct me again or I'll set you on fire from the inside out. Now get me out of here."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for more tea?"

"No!"

Once the Grandmaster left with the new recruit, the other three men were left only with their first impression of their newest member.

"Well, _there's_ a charming fellow."

"Bah! He'll no doubt betray us and then we'll have to dispatch him."

"You wish! You're just mad because he beat you at Pai Sho you while on the special tea."


	58. Sow Yourself Shut

**Atla500: **#40 Give

**Title:** Sow Yourself Shut  
**Author:** c3childs  
**Rating:** K+  
**Words:** 500  
**Genre:** Gen  
**Summary: **Speculation fic. It's only natural to wonder what hides behind the masks.

* * *

Once there lived a boy just like any other boy. He had a mother, a father, and a brother. They lived in dangerous times, during the Hundred Year War. His brother was an earthbender, so one day, he went to fight with the other soldiers. He never came back.

His mother and father lived simply off of the land. They were good, innocent people. One terrible day, firebenders destroyed his entire village. He never found other survivors.

They had no reason. They just felt like it. They thought that because they could bend, they were somehow superior. It was some time before he came to this conclusion, however, after the nightmares wouldn't let him sleep.

The boy came to realize something, at least to his own understanding. His family's death was because of the War, yes, and more precisely, that of benders. The entire war was started by benders, and the majority of those who fought. A non-bender never started a war, as far as he knew.

During his youth, he'd seen all of the pain and destruction caused by them. And so the boy grew into a man that came to hate all benders with every part of his heart. He studied for years to find a way to destroy them all. That the Avatar finally stopped the war was of little concern to him; he was even worse than the rest, to possess such power and think that he had the right to interfere in other lives because of it.

His ability to energybend was something he would look into however.

One day, the man fell in love with a waterbending woman. He knew that if he were to give himself fully over to the love he had for her, then all he'd have to abandon all he'd sought to do for so many years. It was a hard decision, and it broke his heart, but he let her go so she married another.

The pain was greater than any he'd felt before. It was as if his very heart bled and shattered. He couldn't stand it, couldn't live with the throbbing agony. In his research, he'd learned of many spirits and a few ways to enter their realm. So he went and looked for many days to find Koh's sister. While her brother stole faces, Nagi stole hearts. The man willingly gave it to her, and she'd never been so pleased by any gift of such a broken, black heart. Because of pleased she was, Nagi also gave him a gift: for as long as she possessed his heart, he would keep his life and his youth.

After that day, his every emotion was hollowed. No laugh was ever genuine, no tragedy could bring a tear to his eye, no beauty could move him. He only kept one. Though his heart was gone, his hate remained for it had seeped into him deeply, body, mind, and soul.

The boy who grew into this man called himself Amon.


	59. Sokka's Mistress

Bingo Prompt: AU (genderBender)

Word count: 918

Characters: Piandao, Sokka, Fat

A/N: Two more prompts to go:)

* * *

Sokka took note of the grand gate of the sword master's palace. Though it wasn't as big, it was just as fancy as the Earth King's. Apparently, there was good money in sword making. He grabbed the ornate knocker and knocked the door a few times.

He slumped against the door after a few seconds and wondered if anyone was home. The shopkeeper had said that the sword master in the _big_ castle. If it was even half the size of Toph's place, it'd be surprising if anyone had even heard him.

"If you're gonna have a house this big," Sokka grumbled, grabbing the knocker again, "then there should be people to open the door. That should just be their sole job."

Sokka stepped back, crossed his arms, and glared at the gate, willing someone to open it. If this had been urgent, like someone was coming to kill him, these people would find his corpse desperately clinging to the knocker; Sokka grabbed both of them in a fit of frustration and banged them like there was a horde of firebenders coming after him.

The right one opened, and Sokka stared at the woman on the other side. He registered that she was pretty in the same manner that he'd noted Ty Lee was; and it deeply disturbed him for almost the same reason. That was quickly followed by the thought that she was probably as old as his dad. She was darker than most Fire Nation people he'd seen and with gray eyes. Those eyes glanced over him, and an arched brow raised.

"May I help you?"

Sokka quickly straightened up, taking on a serious disposition.

"I've come to train with the Master."

"The Master hasn't trained anyone in a long time," the woman said. "Many have asked, many have been turned away. What have you brought to show your worth?"

A lost expression flashed across Sokka's face as he did a quick mental inventory.

"Uh…"

"I see." She sighed. "Follow me then."

The woman led him through the expansive courtyard. The castle had a huge tower, and he wondered just how long it'd take to get from there to the door. The front door was about thirty yards from the gate. Yeah, these people definitely needed a door keeper.

She showed him into a large room with tall windows, displaying an impressive view of the lush valley. On both walls, rows and rows of candles were lit, and a small table set directly in between. The woman held out a hand, and Sokka stopped short.

"What is your name, young man?"

She walked on to the table and brushed back the dark, split robe, revealing a sword at her side he hadn't noticed before. She removed the sword as she sat facing Sokka and placed it next to her.

Oh.

He snapped out his surprise quickly enough.

"My name is Sokka, Master, and I wish to be instructed in the way of the sword."

"Sokka. How uncommon."

"Really? Uh, 'cause where I come from, it's just _lousy_ with Sokkas."

"Hm. You didn't know the Master Piandi was a woman," she observed, and Sokka couldn't tell whether she was amused or insulted. "_If_ I were to accept you, would that be a problem for you?"

"Oh, no, ma'am. Girls have come closer to killing me more times than I like to think about."

"Is that so? Well, I'm not sure I would want to train a boy who gets beat up by girls."

Okay, that one had to be a joke.

"It's not just me. They beat up grown men too."

"Interesting as that is, my dear boy, why should I train you? Regale me with your heroic feats of might and strength. Make me want you."

Yeah, he wasn't going to dwell on that last statement.

He swallowed. "Well, I've been all around the world."

Lady Piandi's face fell into a flat expression. Disappointment bloomed in his chest, seeing that she obviously wasn't interested. Knowing how big the people were on respect and tired of standing, Sokka dropped to his knees.

"And I've learned that I have a _lot_ to learn."

She tilted her head. "I'm not sure you understand the concept here."

"I do, it's just…" he shrugged. "There's nothing I can say to prove I'm worthy because I don't even know if I am."

"My dear boy," she smiled suddenly, "I do believe she shall see just how worthy you are."

Sokka watched dumbfounded as the Master rose and planted the tip of the scabbard on the red carpet.

"I'll train you," she clarified.

A huge smile lit up his face, and it was all he could do stop himself from jumping up and down clapping. The door opened behind him, and he twisted around to see a droopy-looking, old man enter the room.

"Ah, Fat," Lady Piandi said. "Where were you? I had to get the gate myself."

The old man bowed shortly. "Apologies, my lady. I was in the tower."

"You should get a door keeper," Sokka couldn't help but add. "Or I guess a gate man."

Master Piandi blinked. "The idea has merit. Fat, look into it and take…Sokka to change clothes."

"I get new clothes?"

"Indeed you do. And perhaps a sword when you are ready."

His grin spread wider. "You are the best master ever."

She breathed a short chuckle. "Wait to judge me until I've actually begun training. We'll see if your opinion changes."


	60. Haste Makes Waste

Bingo Prompt – Original Character

Characters: Asnee, Ziva, Ryoku, Shizune (or Piandao's family as told by my head-fanon)

* * *

Lord Asnee pinched the bridge of his nose. His eldest daughter consistently acting like some peasant hooligan at school again was the last thing he needed now. The friends she'd insisted on making had to be the cause. They were the _bottom_ of the high class. Despite everything she'd been taught, she'd deliberately befriended these people.

Teenagers.

Ziva stood before him unapologetic, unyielding, and defiant. If she were a boy, then perhaps he'd encourage that attitude. A man with her qualities and firebending prowess would go far. His wife had only given him girls though save that one.

That one had been a disappointment, and it was best not to think of him.

His son would be nine now. He wished Ziva was nine rather fifteen. She'd been so…precociously obedient then.

"Ziva, why do you do these things to me? Do you enjoy destroying our familiy's reputation with your reckless behavior?"

She didn't utter a word, but her eyes gleamed with amusement.

"You are a young lady of nobility. Your mother and I worked very diligently to maintain our status. What kind of match do you think you'll make if you sully your reputation by associating with those girls?"

"Maybe I don't want to make a match."

"Don't be ridiculous, girl."

"What's so ridiculous about it? I have a brain just like any man. I am entitled. I don't want children. And I could beat any one of those stupid boys in a spar and Pai Sho. Why should I marry?"

"It is the way of things, and you will not change it. You will marry, and you _will_ find suitable friends."

"I like the ones I have."

"You do these things to vex me. I don't know where you get this attitude from. Your mother was never this difficult."

"Do I embarrass you, Father?"

Asnee looked at his daughter sharply. There was something in her tone that he didn't like. It wasn't the disrespect – he was actually getting used to that. It was something much more bitter.

"When you behave as if you are a common butcher's daughter, I confess you do."

"Then maybe you should just send me way. Since I don't match your standards, you'll get rid of me too?"

He pierced her with a steely glare. "I have never struck you before, Ziva. Do not tempt me now."

She kept her eyes trained on his and raised her chin.

"I wouldn't care if you did send me away. I'd go find him, and you'd never see either of us ever again. Just like you want."

He recognized what it was now. That bitter note was disgust. Hatred. He could see it very clearly now, in her eyes.

"You little fool…" he shook his head. "You do this for that boy? For that worthless brat who –"

"That worthless brat, as you call him, is my little brother and your son!"

"Enough!" he roared and slashed his hand through the air. Fire trailed it, and Ziva didn't flinch. "I will hear no more talk of him. Go to your room and do not come out until you are ready to behave like a proper lady."

She scoffed. "It would seem that my room will become my death chamber then."

She walked out, not quite slamming the door, but she'd certainly tried. Asnee heard her steps clomping up the stairs and wondered how she could be so loud wearing slippers.

There was a knock at the door just as he'd managed to compose himself.

"Enter."

Nine and four, his two youngest daughters walked in.

"Ryoku, Shizune. What do my girls need, hm?"

"We need dresses for our dollies," Ryoku said. Shizune sucked her thumb and strangled her stuff platypus bear. "The ones we have are so last season."

He blinked. "Dresses?"

"Uh-huh. And they gotta be pink satin, like the ones you bought for us so we match. And we need parasols too."

Asnee sighed. Perhaps he'd been hasty in getting rid of the boy.


	61. Field of Dreams

this is something I wrote up for a challenge on atlaland.

* * *

Zuko was in a field with no idea how he got there. That wasn't the genuinely weird part though. He didn't quite feel himself. He was much closer to the ground than usual and looking down, he saw that his arms and legs were much stubbier than they ought to be. He touched his face and felt smooth…paper? The world he'd dreamed up was devoid of color, only black and white, like a drawing on parchment. It all looked rather…simple. He wasn't sure if he should be disturbed about the lack of creativity of his subconscious.

It was rather odd to dream and have awareness that it was a dream.

With that knowledge in mind, Zuko walked on, curious to see how the dream would unfold. His stumpy legs took short steps, but he couldn't tell if he made much distance. There was nothing around but him and a few sprigs of grass. After a while, he saw a structure in the distance, very far away. Just as he found himself wondering what it was, he took another step and was suddenly standing right in front of it.

Zuko was mildly perplexed by what he saw. The structure was a simple small stand as one would see in any market with a sign above it that read 'Free Hugs' written with terrible penmanship. The freaky part? The person offering the free hugs was his father, in his full royal regalia with another sign reading 'The Fire Lord is in', who stared down at him with his gleaming gold eyes.

For a while, they simply held each other's gazes. Occasionally, Ozai's long fingers would tap against the wooden stall, but there was oddly no sound from it. If not for that movement, Zuko would have thought him made of carved stone.

"Well?" Ozai said after some time. "Do you want a hug or don't you?"

His face remained blank as ever. His deep voice carried that purposed inflection meant to draw people to his side. But Zuko knew it couldn't be as simple as this.

"This is a trap, isn't it?"

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

Zuko knew that he was lying. He wished he wasn't. He wished his father was an honorable man. He wished…

But if wishes were fishes, he'd be terribly sick of fish.

"When have you ever showed love without it being a trap before?"

His face still didn't move, but dream-Ozai seemed to be thinking about it. He blinked and the next moment his face wore a cruel smirk and his eyes held mockery. It reminded him of a blue mask that sank beneath the waters of Lake Logai.

"You do have a point."

Zuko had heard that once becoming aware of a dream, one could change it. He decided to try that now.

"Actually," he drew his dao swords from his back, "I have two."

"You wouldn't dare use them against me, coward that you are."

"There is no cowardice in not wanting to commit patricide, even if you are just a dream. Or a nightmare."

With a quick strike and the sound of splitting paper, Zuko cut a grey X into the air and hung there, as if he'd ripped a page.

"And what is that supposed to be?"

Zuko pointed with one of the swords. "I'm making my own dreams and walking the path I choose."

His father's face morphed into a deep frown and fire burned in his eyes. Literally.

"You dare defy me." The pale fire spread from his eyes over skin, his robes, his hair. "You think you will live for this treachery." The fire consumed the stall, leaving nothing between father and son. Ozai advanced toward him. "You will die first."

"Yeah." Zuko held his himself ready. "I figured you'd say that."

With a mighty roar, Ozai raised his arms and the fire surged around him to form a massive bird. He swooped down upon Zuko, just as he cut another X into the air. Ozai couldn't change his course and flew straight through it. After he went through, the cut sealed itself as if it had never been there. Only ashes remained to show that Ozai had ever been there.

With that over, Zuko released a calming sigh as he straightened and sheathed his blades. He noticed that there was the ring of metal as they sank home, unlike the papery noise from before. He suddenly saw that he was no longer the pale, malformed version of himself. He was wearing the clothes he'd brought when he joined the Aang. His skin felt like skin and raising his hand, he found the rough texture of his scar.

He was him again.

Zuko turned around to the other portal he'd cut into the air. There was nothing here for him. Not taking one look back, he jumped through.


	62. Not Awkward at All

**It would have been so much better if this was after finals. Especially when I have a small buttload of other writing projects on top of studying. But I think I'll have to poke around this pairing for a bit when I have more time.**

* * *

* **Metal**

* * *

Suki sat next to Zuko and couldn't remember a time when she'd felt so awkward. It wasn't because she was intimidated by him or anything as silly as that. It had more to do with her being grateful to him for saving her and still wanting to beat the crap out of him. However, he did ultimately did the honorable thing so she wouldn't rip off his arms and make him eat them.

Suki took a deep breath to steel herself and opened her mouth, prepared to be _nice._

"Sokka says you're on our side now, and after what you did at the prison today, I can believe that."

He didn't say anything to that. She decided to be the bigger person and let that slide.

"And you know, thanks for that. Helping us, _me, _get out of there."

"You're welcome."

_"He speaks!" _She wanted to yell but wisely chose not to do so. Loud noises probably scared him.

"Just so you don't have to worry, consider us even for that whole burning down my village thing."

"Um...thank you?"

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't mention it."

Silence stretched between them, yawning wider and wider. Suki thought - rather foolishly - that if Zuko was presented with a non-hostile, non-Katara or Toph, person, he'd be more inclined to talk. She'd thought the others had been exaggerating when they told her how _quiet _he was.

Quiet was an understatement. Unlike him, Suki wasn't quite ready to let the conversation die and go on to its eternal reward, having valiantly survived as long as it did.

"So..." she said, trying to come up with another topic, preferably something neutral. "About that girl with the, uh, knives."

"Her name is Mai," he bit out, glaring at her.

Maybe Mai wasn't the best choice...

"Yeah, well, there wasn't time for introductions when her and your crazy sister and her other friend was attacking us!" Deep breath. Calm. Violence isn't comforting. "But, anyway. I'm sure she'll be fine. Her uncle probably won't let anything happen to her."

"Several enemies to the Fire Nation got away on his watch. My fa- the Firelord is very tight about giving second chances. If the warden isn't already dead, he'll probably end up locked in one of his own cells."

Ancestors help her. Could he be any more negative? A pinch of pragmatism was fine, and she was all for being realistic. Except, she was trying to be _nice_ to the guy since _no one _else seemed all that concerned with the practically visible black cloud hanging over him. If Katara weren't so in hate with him, she'd be doing this. Toph was the only other girl but not exactly one for this type of thing. He was just gung-ho determined to wallow in self-pity and pessimism, while Suki's sympathy, patience, and heart-warming smiles were gradually depleting. He needed to snap out of it and soon because she could only do this for so long.

It wasn't like she was an endless of ball of bubbly sunshine!

"Even if her uncle isn't the warden anymore, your girl is plenty tough. She can handle herself."

"She's not my girl."

"But Sokka said that you two were -"

"We _were_. I broke up with her before I left to protect her from this kind of thing, and she completely _murdered _that plan."

"Wow. You know, I would think that a girl that would face a horde of guards and Azula herself for you wouldn't just let you dump her and leave like that."

"I didn't exactly...give her a chance. I wrote her a letter and -"

"You didn't. Tell me you're making a bad joke."

The guilt plastered all over his face convinced her that he, in fact, did not.

"What di - how cou - why - you dirty son of a - that is..." Suki continued to choke over words while Zuko seemed to shrink into himself.

"Sokka's right. You are a Jerkbender. You are the biggest Jerkbender _ever_."

"I know," he moaned.

Suki wanted to slap him. No. No, she wanted her sword. Rather than stabbing him, she could give it to him so he could do the right thing by committing seppuku! Because really? A letter?

"My head hurts now," she said, almost accusingly.

Zuko didn't say anything this time either. She thought it was the most intelligent thing he'd done the entire conversation.


	63. Fan the Fire

Lavanya Six - Suzuki Week

* * *

* **Adulthood**

* * *

**(AU)**

* * *

Kyoshi Island was infamous for its xenophobic policy. Ever since the Hundred Day War between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, the island had withdrawn much of its activity in the Kingdom, not wanting to be apart of the petty fighting. They also disengaged their Kyoshi Warriors, and those they'd trained followed them to the island.

It was an impulsive move, to be sure; though not as much as going to war because Prince Kuei commented that Princess Azula was 'insanely scary' and 'please don't make me dance with her'. Though offensive, Prince Ozai had blown it out of proportion, going on about honor and respect, but in his defense, he wasn't completely sober. At any rate, the situation quickly got out of hand, and escalated into the Battle of Ba Sing Se.

The Earth King won by sheer numbers and sent the Fire Nation nobles with their tales between their legs. Prince Ozai was, however, a marvelous embellisher, and Firelord Azulon rallied troops with frightening speed.

By an interesting twist of fate, the Avatar reappeared after nearly a hundred years, presented himself to the Firelord with a plea to ceasefire, and the old man promptly tried to fry the Avatar with lightning. This triggered the Avatar State which triggered Azulon's massive heart attack. It was a very public matter, having taken place just outside the Palace Caldera, and the Fire Nation didn't hold it against the Avatar _too much_. He wisely didn't tarry there long.

Firelord Iroh quickly called for peace, but by that time, Kyoshi Island had firmly decided to remain in its seclusion. The Earth King tried to no avail to bring the Warriors back into his service, by borderline bribery and some little show of force. With swift efficiency, the Kyoshi Warriors demonstrated exactly why the king wanted them and sent his men home limping.

That was eight years ago. In recent days, Firelord Iroh had tasked Prince Zuko with the rather important duty of establishing intimate, political relations with the fierce island. Like to like, and all that. After likening the situation to courting a woman - everything was either a woman or tea with that man - Iroh had decided that Zuko was the best man for the job in front of the entire counsel. Since Mai had dumped in for what was probably the last time not even a week ago, he had to wonder why his uncle thought that.

**o0o**

When Suki, Commander of the Kyoshi Warriors, first heard that Firelord Iroh was sending someone to 'establish intimate, political relations' with them, she'd laughed. Because what she _heard _was Firelord Iroh was sending some schmuck lackey to intimidate them into fawning at their pointy-toed boots. Just because he wasn't as blood-thirsty as his father didn't mean they should ally themselves with him. Of this, she was certain. Oyaji wasn't so sure, it seemed. He alternated between making arguments for and against.

Suki had made her decision long before the Fire Nation ship ever arrived, and Prince Zuko would have to do some serious convincing to change her mind. For though Oyaji was the official village leader, he listened to Suki on a few things, and she had the support of the people on the other things. The people knew that the Kyoshi Warriors' duty was to Kyoshi Island, and that Suki was the same.

She would not allow the Kyoshi Warriors to become the pawns of some foreign lord, no matter what Oyaji finally chose. A lord who'd sent his brother's son to deal with them, rather than even the Crown Prince. Still, Suki feared that the third tier prince would be enough to trick Oyaji. She would have to keep a close eye on this Prince Zuko

**o0o**

The entire village turned out for the ship's arrival. The ship was a marvel of metal and ingenuity, and Oyaji's eyes danced with delight. Suki and her warriors stood beside him, at ease and in full regalia, and for that reason alone, she didn't groan. Did the man not understand the idea of 'playing hard to get', at least?

The modest-sized crowd thrummed with reluctant excitement as the gangplank went down. The prince and his entourage descended, looking very regal and very out of place in their scarlet and gold. Suki noted that his 'noblemen' walked like soldiers and gave them points for cleverness and a mark for being sneaky.

Suki assessed the prince as he walked up the dock. He had pale skin clearer than her own. She tried not to hold that against him. As he came closer, she saw the prince's eyes shine like gold coins. She wondered what they all looked like, through his odd-colored eyes. For an instant, their gazes locked, and she knew he was assessing her. Then he looked away, over the rest of the crowd, and she swallowed.

Oh, yes. She would have to watch this man very, _very_ closely.

**o0o**

The introductions that came after his arrival were subdued. Chief Oyaji's bow was a little off, but Zuko really didn't think much of it other than noticing it. When he was introduced to the Kyoshi Warriors, specifcially Commander Suki with the brilliant blue eyes, he immediately caught on to why Uncle had chosen him for this.

That sneaky, old tyrant.

It wasn't too late to start the negotiations but someone insisted that they be postponed until the next day. Chief Oyaji informed him - and the entire village - that the commander would be more than happy to give him a tour of the island. She had the same look on her face that he got when people - Uncle, Mom, Azula, Lu Ten - told him that he was going to do things he would love to do when he was pretty sure he'd rather do _anything_ else.

He sympathized, really, and wondered whether Oyaji was related to her.

**o0o**

"Our island has many resources that your nation would be lucky to have access too, but you'll find that we won't easily part with them."

"Of course we expect you to have standards, Commander. It is our hope that we can come to an agreeable arrangement advantageous to both our people and yours. And in between that drudgery, perhaps you and I could -

"I don't think so."

" - spar. I wanted to see for myself whether all of the talk about your warriors is just hype..."

"Oh."

"What did you think I was going to say?"

"Nothing. But you do know I'm not a bender?"

"I'm fairly good at Dao blades."

"I didn't think firebenders would deign to touch such a rustic tool."

"We're not as narrow-minded as all that."

"Uh-huh. And _we_ are wondering if you will stop referring to yourself in the royal plural. It's just a little bit annoying."

"Sorry. Habit."

"The training fields are this way."

**o0o**

She knew what she was doing. Of course she would, being the commander and all, but she _really_ knew what she was doing. That was a pleasant surprise.

They'd drawn a crowd during their spar. His men were distinctive among the sea of blue that most of the inhabitants wore. Captain Jee, he saw briefly, looked entirely too amused at the proceedings. Zuko just knew he was going to pen a letter to his uncle about this later.

Zuko felt wind pass his face as he dodged her blade. With his swords free, he used the opening her attack left to bring his swords down, one after the other. She parried the first with her steel fan, the second glanced off of her armor.

"You're not bad for a pampered prince."

"That is exactly what my swordmaster told me."

"Who was that?"

"No one you'd know."

He lunged and feinted, she evaded, and words were lost as steel shot off sparks.

******o0o**

The next day before the negotiation meeting, Suki was willing to the the prince the benefit of the doubt. He was arrogant, naturally, but it wasn't unbearable. And she could admit that she wasn't exactly the saint of modesty herself.

She thought he was a good, trustworthy man.

That was _before _the meeting though. Afterwards...well, not so much afterwards.

**o0o**

Suki had behaved oddly during the meeting. Or at least, he thought she did. He didn't exactly know her well enough to judge. She was different than yesterday. A good deal colder and more insulting. Zuko assumed that was her business demeanor - he'd seen worse attitudes than that from his sister - and thought no more of it until afterwards when she brusquely dismissed him.

Captain Jee found the bemused royal staring in a daze at the departing Kyoshi commander. Her skirts disappeared around a corner as the naval officer thought to offer his assistance. The old captain may not have been married before, but not from lack of trying. In his successes and failures, he'd learned a little something here and there.

Besides, if the prince turned the commander off of Fire Nation men, the rest of her very pretty warriors might follow her lead.

"Is something wrong, Prince Zuko?"

"That - that woman, she - I -"

"Have been rendered unable to form sentences?"

"Shut up. I think there might be something bothering Su - the commander. She seems...distressed."

"Well, it's not my place to say..."

"Captain, you and I both know that you don't give a damn about your place. Get on with it."

"Apologize."

"What?"

"Apologize."

"For _what_? _I_ didn't do anything!"

"Mm, you probably did."

"But I don't even _know._"

"It would be best to figure out what you're apologizing, trust me."

"Whatever. I'll just _ask _her."

"Oh, no, don't do that. Never do that. That's the worst thing you could possibly do."

"How would you know? It's not like you've ever even been married."

Prince Zuko stormed off before Jee could tell him that was _exactly _the point.

**o0o**

He interrupted their training to pull her aside.

"I'm a little busy here."

"I won't keep you long. Did I...offend you in some way?"

"Why would I be offended?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

"Well, I can't really think of any reason to be offended. Except for you trying to rape my home."

He hated Jee.

"Suki, I -"

"That's _Commander _Suki to you, your highness."

"Commander, I assure you that it wasn't my intention to take advantage of your home."

"Oh yeah? So what was all that before? Weren't you just pretending to be interested in me so I'd let you take you what you wanted? Wasn't that it?"

"Spirits of - are all women crazy?"

"_Excuse. You?"_

"My intentions were not to lead you on. I thought that the both of us were mature enough to separate business and personal, but it seems, in part, I was wrong. My apologies, _Commander._"

Suki turned her glare from his retreating back to her gawking squad.

"Did I _tell_ any of you to stop?"

**o0o**

Jee took one look at his face.

"You asked her, didn't you?"

"Go set yourself on fire."

"Just a limb or full-body inferno, sir?"

* * *

This one, I _might_ continue. I mean, it is kind of a 'hanging' ending. And it's not _real_ Suzuki romance whatever. But wow, I do like Jee in this one.

And yes, I do realize that the chapter title is horribly cliche.


	64. Forever Ends Today

Written for lj - atlasecretsanta

* * *

Mai lay in her bed, night shadow surrounding her and contemplated her slow death. Suffocation was a truly terrible way to die. When such an oppressive force wraps its hands around your neck and just squeezes, denying the body of air, a desperate fight begins between life and death.  
Mai had a choice. She could surrender, stop fighting it and let go.  
Or she could stop being so passive, shove a knife in it, and be done with it.  
Calmly, Mai rose from her bed and lit a lantern. She set it on her writing desk and prepared brush, ink, and paper. Brush poised above paper, she hesitated only long enough to gather her thoughts. She wrote,  
_Zuko_…  
He wasn't going to come after her. She knew that. The Firelord couldn't spare the time to hunt down his ex-girlfriend. She was counting on that.

0o0

Aang sat in the garden, early morning sunlight shining down on him. Red, orange, and yellow flowers were carefully pruned to perfection. He was blind though and couldn't see any of it. He couldn't, refused to see. If he didn't see, he could pretend that the reality wasn't truly what it was. Because the reality, the truth hurt.  
They were supposed to be helping Zuko, comforting a friend in his time of need, after his break-up. And Katara was performing wonderfully in that regard. In fact, he'd have appreciated if she hadn't thrown herself into it so fully. Katara was doing more than anyfriend should for him.  
And they looked at him with guilty eyes and strained smiles, and he grinned and laughed and pretended blind and happy-go-lucky. Simply reasoning, it was Katara and Zuko, his friends.  
Because he'd been selfish and scared, he'd run away before, and the world had suffered for it. He was scared this time too, but more of what he might do if he stayed.  
Aang let the scales fall from his eyes and took off before he could put them back.

0o0

He was surprised to see her here. He wasn't even sure where here was other than some northern part of the Earth Kingdom. But sitting in a back corner, he spotted the familiar noblewoman who dumped Zuko and unknowingly ruined the only romantic relationship he'd ever had with a girl.  
He weaved around tables and customers, heading directly for her. There was no reason to avoid her, he told himself. It's not like he was bitter or lonely or whatever. Few people paid him any mind, as he'd taken to wearing a hooded robe.  
Mai glanced at him as he settled into the chair across from her. He eased the hood back a little, revealing a bit of his arrow tattoo, smiling.

"Hey. How's it going?"

She stared at him for so long he didn't think she'd answer. Finally she said,  
"It goes."  
"That's…great," he scratched his nose nervously. "You look nice."  
And she did. It'd been about two years since he'd seen her, and her hair hung down her back in a long wolf's tail; or rather phoenix tail. Her eyes stared at him directly, and he wondered if she noticed any differences in him. He was now – one hundred and – seventeen to her nineteen, and he noted with some satisfaction that he was taller than her.  
"You almost look grown-up."  
"Hey, I am grown-up!" he objected.  
Her mouth twitched slightly. "Sorry. Your maturity is still a bit understated."  
"Sure, sure," he leaned back in his chair, attempting nonchalance. "So what brings you this far north?"  
"Legs."  
"Heh, good one. Where are you headed from here?"  
"I dunno. I'm taking a page from you, wandering with the wind. It is so. Much. Fun."  
"Oh, come on," Aang leaned across the table. "You're enjoying it. You're like me in that way. Can't stay anywhere long."  
"It's got more to do with me not liking anywhere all that much. Staying in one place doesn't suit me."  
Aang could completely relate. The only place he'd ever felt at home was the Southern Air Temple over one hundred years ago. Now the place was a massive grave. Later, his friends became his home, but they'd all drifted apart, and it was just Katara, Appa, and Momo. Now it's just him, Appa, and Momo. He loved them, of course, but they weren't that great for conversation  
His friends were his home, but his home was scattered across the whole world. And he couldn't stay in any of those places long. He didn't fit in anywhere. He was a relic of a dead age of dead people.  
"I understand. Have you ever been to one of the Air Temples?"  
"Nope."  
"Wanna go to the Northern one? I mean, it's not exactly like how it used to be, and the people who live there now made some changes. The Mechanist there made the air balloons with Sokka's help."  
"On Apple?"  
"Appa…and of course. We tried walking once, and I so admire people such as yourself who actually manage to get anywhere without a flying bison."  
"Have you bathed him recently?"  
"Nope. But hey, if you'd rather trek through forests filled with unknown numbers of rabid animals, hygienically-challenged bandits, and dirt –"  
"It appeals to my sense of adventure."

A bar girl carelessly plopped a chipped bowl of soup in front of her then glanced at Aang. "You want anything?"

"Tea would be great!" He flashed her a smile.  
A bit pinker than when she arrived, the girl scurried away.  
Mai looked down at the grease floating in the soup. Chunks of…something green and brown waded in the yellowish liquid.  
"No way am I eating this."  
"What's wrong with it?"  
Mai poked it experimentally with the spoon. "I have this thing about eating things I can't readily identify."  
Aang grinned wide. "What happened to your sense of adventure?"  
An unidentified bit of food nailed him between the eyes and slid down his nose.  
"I asked for that," he admitted, wiping his face clean with the back of his hand.  
"You did, and I am nothing if not a people-pleaser."  
Aang laughed.  
"It's gonna be so fun having you around!"  
"I didn't agree to anything."  
"Yet," he raised a finger. "I can be very convincing when I wanna be."  
"You're desperate, aren't you?"  
"Well, I wouldn't say desperate –"  
"I would."  
"If I were desperate, then I would beg. When that wouldn't work, I'd just follow you and sing The Song That Never Ends."  
"Very mature, Avatar."  
The bar girl returned, delicately setting a fine tea cup before him and a plate of dumplings with a pair of chopsticks balanced atop. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said,  
"I - I thought you might want something to eat so those are on the house."  
"Oh, wow, that's so sweet of you. Thanks."  
The girl flushed again and scampered away. Aang couldn't help but be impressed with her speed and took a sip of the tea.  
"So where were we?"  
Mai was just popping one of his dumplings into her mouth with his stolen chopsticks. After swallowing, she pointed them at him.  
"Continue to flirt decent food out of waitresses, and you may never get rid of me."


	65. Never a Player

Prompt #43: Never

First new fic of the New Year. Neato.

* * *

The princess couldn't know how much truth she'd spoken that day. The day Ba Sing Se fell, and he'd been betrayed by his own Dai Li. Thrown in prison _again_ and left to rot while the war invaded the city walls.

Never a player? He wondered if he'd been that arrogant in his youth, and if so, why had no one smacked him down. He'd graduated from the game when the princess who'd slain the Avatar wasn't yet weaned from her mother's breast. Long Feng was the Grand Master of Ceremonies, and while she thought the game over, it had only been the second quarter of the event.

Like Ba Sing Se, Omashu had repelled the Fire Nation, solely by the mad scheming of her king. Long Feng had studied these methods and as he sat in his cell, he continued to apply what he'd learned.

He could have taken Princess Azula and her companions at any time; it might have been interesting to see how long they'd fair with a bit of Mindbending to turn them. Send them back to their Fire Lord and have them bring back his head. But that would have been a time-consuming risk he couldn't have afforded, not with the Avatar still around. After he'd retrieved his bison, the opportunity had passed.

Simply killing her would surely bring the Fire Lord's entire, renewed focus on their walls. He'd heard whispers of flying war machines, ones that could sail over their walls and drop fire and bombs. That was far too much mess to deal with.

Then he'd merely gone with the alternative plan. He was fortunate to have found such loyal men, each one known to him. He'd never have risked turning them and Ba Sing Se over to the princess without knowing they would see that their culture remained intact during what was sure to be a short occupation.

So Long Feng waited.

The eclipse came and went in Ba Sing Se with no incident worth mentioning. The generals had been told of the opportunity, but they'd long since fled and been captured. With no support, it would have been folly to attempt anything.

Of course there'd never been a doubt in his mind that the Avatar – when word reached him, he hadn't been terribly surprised that he wasn't truly dead – would win. The princess had known about the eclipse too.

Then one summer day, the air grew hot, as if the world had been thrown into an oven. When Hijo appeared and wordlessly took them to the palace roof with a few simple movements, he saw that he wasn't far off. His attention was drawn from the burning sky to a pillar of ice that stood in the Middle Ring.

"It would seem we have allies this day. Gather the rest in the courtyard and let's welcome our visitors to Ba Sing Se."

The Dai Li agent bowed and left. Alone, Long Feng smiled.

"I love it when a plan comes together."


	66. PostMortem

**Prompt Trope: Losing Your Head**

People had been disappearing from Ba Sing Se in the middle of the day. It hadn't been a terrible issue until a councilman's daughter had vanished from the Upper Ring's market square in broad daylight. Avatar Aang was summoned to the capital. By the time he arrived, it was estimated that over three-hundred people were missing.

Lake Laogai was searched first and found empty. The Dai Li hideout had been thoroughly rooted out after the organization's disbandment.

Further outside help was sought in the form of June and her shirshu. All but one search - the councilman's daughter had eloped with a merchant's third son - revealed the same thing. The missing people no longer existed on this plane.

Of course, the Avatar was the bridge between the two planes and had become much better in the past year with making that journey.

Leaving his body in the care of Katara, his spirit traveled through the streets of Ba Sing Se at sunrise. There weren't as many people as he remembered from the last time, and the few seemed to watch each other with a sort of paranoid wariness as they hurried about their business. It would seem news of the disappearances had gotten around.

Invisible to human and the stray animal alike, Aang walked the streets completely unnoticed. For the most part. He didn't hear the footsteps so much as sense them. Turning around, he saw men in red armor marching down the entire length of the street.

But the people didn't react to the presence of their former enemies. They didn't even seem to see them at all.

These weren't just spirits. These were Fire Nation ghosts. But what were they doing in Ba Sing Se? Were they still trying to conquer the city even after their deaths? There were so many of them. Maybe he could talk them out of it? Of course, that had never worked with Fire Nation soldiers in the Mortal World, but it was worth a shot.

"Stop where you are!"

To his great surprise, they did, not ten feet from him, and at ease. Showing none of the uncertainty he felt, he decided to try another order.

"I am the Avatar, and I command you to give back the people you kidnapped and go back to where you came from."

One soldier broke away from the rest to stand at the forefront. The white mask was cracked around his eye, and his uniform – all of their uniforms – was falling apart.

"Our lord requires your presence, Avatar. Follow me."

The soldier walked toward an alley, leaving his company standing in the middle of the street. The other soldiers looked as if they weren't going anywhere for a while, and with little choice, Aang followed. The path the soldier took soon deviated from normal roads to simply passing through buildings and people as if they weren't even there.

Aang had commented on several things as they walked, but the soldier responded to nothing unless it was a direct question, and only in monosyllabic answers. It was the most tedious walk he'd ever endured.

"So this lord of yours. Does he have a name?"

He was nothing if not persistent though.

"You will have to try harder than that to bind my lord. I will not simply give you his name."

Aang frowned, confused about what the soldier was talking about. But then he remembered something Gyatso told him about spirits and ghosts. If a person had their name, then that granted some power over a spirit. He'd wished he'd recalled that fact earlier.

"Well, what should I call him when I meet him?"

"He will tell you, Avatar."

"And what should I call you?"

The soldier stopped and peered at him from the slits in his mask. A young girl walked right through him while he contemplated the simple question. She paused right behind him and looked around her curiously for a moment then continued on.

"Call me Mijime," he finally said.

"All right, Mijime. You can call me Aang."

He nodded and proceeded onward. Their walk took them from the Upper Ring's outer wall all the way to the Lower and past it. Eventually, they were out of the city proper and into the surrounding farmlands. They did not stop until they'd walked up a hill. At the top, a tree offered shade from the morning sun, and a young man sat under it.

Hopefully, ghosts weren't anything like the Hei Bei spirit or Koh. Aang watched the other man warily for any signs of shape-shifting or centipede legs. However, he looked completely normal. Except for being transparent, of course.

He had a wide, smiling mouth and sharp golden eyes. A three-pronged, flame hair piece held his topknot. The collar of his uniform was outlined in thick golden thread, a feature that signified high rank. All in all, Aang thought there was something familiar about him.

Mijime fell into a bow, full at the waist before the other man.

"At ease," the other ghost said. "You made good time. Dismissed."

He pulled an abrupt about-face, marched three paces, then disappeared from sight. Now why hadn't he done that to get them here?

"You're the leader?"

"I am. You may call me Xiao Long Bao. Please sit."

Aang did, folding his legs into a lotus position. After walking through the city for miles, his patience had worn a little thin, and the novelty of dealing with ghosts had faded. He just wanted to get things resolved already.

"Why have you been kidnapping these people?" Aang asked.

"Straight to business. I like that. To answer simply, I needed to get your attention. I need your help. My body wasn't…properly handled after my death. I cannot leave here because of it. If you find my body and burn it, then I'll return the people and take my soldiers with me."

"So you're not an evil, vengeful spirit? You don't want to hurt these people," he clarified.

"No, but I can't say the same for all my men. Some of them were twisted before they even died."

"Then you have to protect them. I won't help you if they're hurt."

"I am neither omniscient or omnipresent. As long as they recognize me as their lord, then they will obey me, but there has been talk."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you don't have any time to waste. I think I can guide you to where they buried my body once you get back to yours, and you'll have to handle it from there. Once my spirit is put to rest, my men will follow."

"So find your body, give you your funeral rights, and everyone can go home. Sounds easy."

Xiao Long Bao stared at him strangely, a hand going to his chin.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that 'Sounds easy' was the same thing I said before –" he slashed a hand across his throat and made a slicing noise.

Aang flinched, his hand going to his own throat. The ghost chuckled.

"However, I have complete confidence in your abilities, Avatar Aang."

"Right. Thanks. There are a few things I don't understand though."

"Well, my schedule is pretty open right now," he smiled at his own joke. "I'd be more than happy to clear them up."

"I was here before, and there weren't any of you guys around then. Why did you wait until now?"

"Before, the Dai Li had us in check. Since you and the Earth King have taken their power, we were able to break free, such as we are."

"But we didn't. They can still earthbend."

"No, not like what you did to Ozai. The Dai Li are merely men, but the Earth Kings are…well, they have a certain authority when it comes to spirits and the like. They used to be great shamans, and it's still in their blood. Avatar Kyoshi created the Dai Li and gave the Earth King and his sons the power to command them. I think there was some kind of ceremony with blood bonds and spirit contracts. When King Kuei disbanded the Dai Li, he weakened what Kyoshi gave them, and that lessening allowed us to escape the seals that kept us bound."

"…okay. How do you know all this?"

"Come on now, Avatar," he arched a brow and smirked at him, and it was really going to bug Aang about who this guy reminded him of! "You don't expect me to tell you all my secrets, do you?"

"Fine. I guess I'll get started then."

Aang stood and bowed briefly to the officer. Turning around, Aang started back to his own body.

"Oh, and by the way," Xiao Long Bao called out.

Aang turned back to him. The ghost tilted his head sharply, and his head continued to roll down his shoulder to his hand, like a juggler playing with a ball.

If Aang had been in his body, he'd have gagged, fainted, and run away faster than the wind. He settled for staring with his jaw on the ground.

The soldier ghost, whose head was being held by his hands in front of his torso, smiled.

"I was decapitated and am not sure what they did with my head. Long Feng knows everything though."

"But he's missing too!" He recovered enough to say.

"Yeah. Good luck with that, Avatar."


	67. Warrants Investigation

Prompt: Hold

They seemed to think that they'd captured one of the Avatar's companions, the Water Tribe boy. Princess Azula had found that unlikely but decided that it couldn't be dismissed out of hand. So she sent Mai. If it wasn't him, then Azula hadn't wasted her own time to see, and if it was, Mai could handle him.

The girl followed her soldier escorts down the halls of the Fire Nation outpost. They halted on either side of the door, and one helpfully slid the little window open for her.

It wasn't quite worth an eye roll.

"Open the door."

"But my lady, he is a dangerous –"

"I am here on behalf of Princess Azula. You don't want me to tell her that you made this difficult."

The one soldier unbolted several latches and pulled open the door. The boy inside tried to stand under the weight of the shackles around his wrists and legs but fell back on his side.

"Light it up."

Both soldiers obliged her by lighting the torches inside the cell, illuminating blue eyes in a square face. The wrong face. The prisoner was broader than the Avatar's companion and had a head full of hair. He smirked.

"Ha! You Fire Nation cowards hide behind a woman's skirt. Are you that afraid to face me on your own?"

Oh, he was one of _those_.

She could walk away, back to Azula and make her report. But that would leave her with nothing to do until the princess said jump. Or, she could try entertaining herself for a few minutes.

"Leave us," she commanded.

The soldiers hesitated before departing, shutting the door after them.

"What's your name?"

"I am Hahn, lieutenant of the Northern Water Tribe's elite fo–"

"Enough. I don't need to know your entire, pathetic military career."

"Pathetic? _I _am a highly respected, renowned warrior of my tribe."

"Uh-huh. Must be pretty stiff competition with the other twenty or so inbred warriors."

He roared, trying to gain his feet again, and Mai arched an eyebrow, remembering the futility of his first attempt. However, he seemed to be having a little better luck this time. In fact, she was beginning to think that had been a feint. He likely wouldn't get far with his attack, but she had no intention of being strangled with a chain, stimulating as it might have been.

Preparing to lunge, Hahn raised his arms. Mai fired several arrows from her wrist launcher, hitting between the links of his chain, pinning him to the wall. She quickly advanced, knife in hand against the side of his throat. He stared at her, wide-eyed and gaping. That was almost amusing.

"The only interesting thing about you," she drawled, "is that you haven't gotten yourself killed yet."

Recovering just a little too late to save any dignity in her eyes, he glared at her.

"Who are you?"

She blinked, pressing the blade lightly into his skin, watching him squirm, and shrugged.

"I'm just Mai."


	68. One to Twenty Five

**Element**

"You must learn the elements according to the cycle. Air, water, earth, then fire."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Will it disrupt balance between the two realms, distorting the line until none remains and throw all of existence into chaos?"

"…nooooo."

**Doubt**

"So," Mai drawled, sitting behind Aang in a mail cart atop Omashu, "this is a bad idea, isn't it."

**Undying**

Hama awaits her death, thinks of the gift she gave Katara, and smiles.

**Obstacle**

The captain nodded approvingly at the arrow-pinned apple, replaced it with a new one atop the prop's head, then tied a blindfold to the trainee.

"Do it again."

The 'prop' started praying.

**Tyrant**

"Have the proper documents ready for after my coronation. I want every cherry tree turned to ash."

**Outdo**

They were surrounded.

Sokka drew his sword. Toph stood, ready and waiting ; Aang twirled his staff, the wind blowing harder; and Katara pulled water from the air in an arc above her.

He gave them all dirty looks.

**Neglect**

Roku had stopped meditating, denying the connection between him and his past life. But Kyoshi would not be ignored.

**Token**

The Earth Kingdom general surrendered the dagger without flourish. The prince-general examined the sheath, the blade, and smiled at his defeated enemy.

"Thank you."

**Honor**

Ursa had no choice. What real mother would let her child die when she could save him?

**Monk**

Sometimes, Gyatso traveled alone to places with hot springs and the like, to do 'research'.

**Teach**

When all was said and done, Zuko had learned much more than respect.

**Devour**

"What happened to all of the fruit tarts?" Sokka wailed.

Mai burped.

**Memory**

There is a song in her head, a soft melody. Azula sits alone and hums it.

**Supernatural**

"You're saying that you _see_ auras of color around people?"

"Yup!"

"You're weird."

"Thank you!"

**Defeat**

Azula smirked down at the Kyoshi so-called warriors.

"Don't look so surprised. This was the inevitable outcome."

**Mad**

Ozai looked at his son, kneeling and pleading like a mewling cub. He saw red.

**Stir**

The bush moved. There was no wind. An arrow was loosed into the tree line, and as steps retreated away, Yu Yan followed.

**Cut  
**"My hair!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Freak sister with her evil magic attacked my hair!"  
"But I -"  
"No more ice disks!"

**Light**

"Um…Sage Rago?"

"What?"

"Is it a _bad_ thing if the statues in the temple start glowing?"

**Spontaneous**

"I feel like stabbing someone today."

Everyone edge away from Mai.

**Crack**

"OW! That was my nose!"

"Suck it up, Snoozles."

"I think you broke it!"

**Knight**

Jet twirled his swords, flashed a smile, and waited for the perfect moment to jump down to save the damsel.

**Soothe**

Zuko was having one of those days, when everyone and thing was a target, fire was everywhere. Iroh prepared one of those teas.

**Contest**

Little Zuko made a fireball as big as his hand. Azula made one five times bigger and blue. He scowled and tackled her.

**Jail**

Long Feng was imprisoned, disgraced, having been stripped of rank and power. At the moment though, all he wanted was a bath…alone.


	69. Twenty Six to Fifty

**Glow**

The moon beams over him, and he thinks that he can see her in the soft light. But then he blinks…

**Sky**

Sokka swayed drunkenly in the desert.

"Ooh, city in the clooouds!"

No one else looked up.

**Free**

The war was over. Yu Yan stared at each other blankly.

Now what?

**Travel**

Ty Lee had thought since the circus moved around so much that she'd be hard to find. She told Mai that, when Azula found her, and her friend rolled her eyes and said she hadn't gone far enough.

**Pirate**

"Well, if it isn't my favorite niece," the captain grinned.

June held out her hand. "You know the drill."

**Mirror**

Oza touched her husband's cheek, eyes cold.

"Darling. Our daughter is in danger."

**Empty**

"Why is the sake always gone?" June pouted.

**Trust**

"You may save only one, Avatar. The rest of your friends die."

"You're lying. You'll kill them all anyway."

Amon shrugged. "Maybe."

**Red**

Sokka viewed his disguise in a mirror.

"Wow, this is such a good color on me."

**Water**

Piandao rode the surge Pakku created, cut down the three men below, and flowed onward to the next set.

**Lost**

Blindfolded and hands tied, Sokka hit a wall.

"Ow. How do normal blind people survive?"

**Feel**

The grit stung Piandao's eyes, disorienting him. He was so proud of Sokka.

**Road**

"Are we there yet?"

It really _was_ a long, long road to Ba Sing Se.

**Captive**

"Hey, that's ours!"

"Not anymore," June snorted and continued to paw through the bandits' bags.

**Give**

Tom Tom was crying.

"Mai, take care of your brother!"

She looked. Patted him on the head.

"There, there."

**Window**

June frowned at her tavern. Something was off.

A body came flying through the window.

A smile flipped her lips. "That's what I'm talking about."

**Music**

"Uncle, what is this?"

"This is the Jasmine Dragon's new karaoke night!" he beamed.

**Never**

"Perhaps you could apologize…"

Ozai gave her a look. "I could what?"

**Yellow**

"Sokka, I'm so sorry!"

He licked custard off of his face happily. "I think I can forgive you."

**Earth**

"You're the Earth King."

"Yes."

"But you don't earthbend."

"Er, no."

"But you're the _Earth_ King!"

**Hold**

"Do you think Katara still has a grudge against Zuko?"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

SPLASH

GURGLE, GLUB, GLUB…

GASP!

"Eh, it's possible."

**Charm**

"You can either tell me what I wanna know now," June smiled sweetly, "or I can feed your fingers and toes to Nyla until you talk."

**Finish**

The Fire Nation delegate wouldn't stop talking. His speech droned on and on and on…He had a hypnotic, monotone voice.

"Are you sure I can't just pop him with a little rock? Barely a pebble."

"We just stopped the war, Toph. Please wait more than a year before you start another."

"Well, since you said please…"

**Lake**

"Please, this is a mistake! I've done nothing wrong, let me g-"

"Joo Dee, the Earth King would like to invite you to Lake Laogai."

Terror faded into a wide smile and placid eyes.

"It is my pleasure to serve."

**Return**

When Zuko walked through the palace for the first time in three years, something didn't seem to fit.


	70. What Are the Odds?

Avatar: TLA 500 - Prompt #65 Air

The young couple shared an adoring look. Aang pressed a hand over his wife's still flat belly.

"I'm sure he'll be an airbender, sweetie."

"Not likely."

Katara and Aang's twin delighted, oogie-inducing grins quickly fell. Katara into indignant scowling and Aang to confused dejection.

"Sokka, really, could you be a little more sensitive?" Katara chided, already sounding like a mom.

Come to think of it, she'd sounded like a mom since they were kids.

"Hey," Sokka shrugged. "I'm just stating facts here."

"What facts?" Aang asked, part curious, part wanting to stave off a sibling argument.

Sokka grinned like he was waiting for that question. He plucked a scroll from his belt and unfurled it grandly. There were several squares with crude characters that were vaguely recognizable as the symbols for Air and Water and not, written around and within it. Katara was clearly incredulous.

"That's…very nice," Aang said.

So diplomatic, that one. Now, anyway.

"I call it the Square of Predictability. Or I might go with Wang squares. The science community seems to consider my ideas more when I use that name."

"So you're a fortune teller now?" Katara asked.

"No, I am not a _scam artist_, Mrs. I-Got-Myself-Thrown-Into- Jail-to-Prove-a-Point-but-Only-Succeeded-in-Proving-I'm-Insane."

"When are you going to let it go?"

"When Hawky comes back."

"I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't bring him back, Katara!"

"So," Aang said loudly. "How's this square thing work?"

"Simple. Let's say you guys have four kids – not thinking about it, not thinking about it. Now, Katara since you're a waterbender, but our family doesn't really have a lot of waterbenders, of course that's only going with our official genealogy –"

"Sokka, could you get to the point before the baby gets here?"

He gave a haughty sort of sniff.

"To put it really simply and quick, there's a twenty-five percent chance your first kid's gonna be an airbender, and fifty-fifty on her putting out a waterbender or a nonbender."

"Um, math's not exactly my thing," Aang interjected, pulling on his beard in what was becoming a habit. "Sokka, but I don't think that adds up."

"Okay, yeah, the math's not perfect, but then there's the question of whether or not one of the bending arts is more predominant than the other and normal people, and I haven't worked that out yet. So that's not gonna be totally accurate."

"It looks like scribbles."

"This isn't just scribbles, Katara, this is _science_!"

"Yes, well, your _science _happens to look an awful lot like scribbles."

"You think so? You really think so? How'd you like to bet on it?"

"Fine. If you're wrong, every time you say something stupid – which is a lot – then…"

"No meat for a month?"

"Aang!"

Sokka's voice was pure betrayal and shock.

"Sorry, sorry, just you know, vegetarian."

"No, that's good, sweetie. I like it. No meat for a month, Sokka."

"And when I'm right, you have to admit, in public, that I am a genius."

"You're on."

…

Three kids later, and Sokka had called it every time.


End file.
